your possession ! anata wa shoyuubutsu i
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Kaname-sama has sheltered you from everything hasn't he?Tell me have you forgotten who you belonged to?"She saw his eyes changed color."Are you willing to remember a past that could very well change who you are?"*read.insyd.4.more*TakumaXoC! complete
1. introduction

A/N: This story is not related to Vampire Knights. The characters and Vampire Knight belong to Hino Matsuri-sama. I am simply a fan fiction author and writer, all I own is my plot, the OCs and my wicked imagination. So please enjoy reading… Domo Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Enjoy and review…. ^^,

-Mitsuki-chi. X

* * *

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~Intoduction~**

Mitsuki-chi: hey ya! Everybody! How are you? I know, I know, I'm making another fan fiction and yet I still haven't finished my other 2 fan fiction… well the truth is… I have no idea what to write on the other two, and then I had another … ahem… great idea! (wink) want to hear it? Well here's the VK gang who's gonna help me introduce the story!

VK characters: hey Mitsuki-chi!

Mitsuki-chi: hey minna! Ogenki desu ka?

VK character: Genki desu.

Mitsuki-chi: Mind helping me here? Oh I know, let's start with the main characters! Oh here is the leading man! (giggles) Hey!

Ichijou-san: Hey! (smiles)

VK characters: What!? He's the leading man?!!!! IMPOSIBLE! (shocked)

Mitsuki-chi: Eeeh? Why are you guys shocked? (confused) Don't tell me you think it was gonna be Aidou-sempai again? (shocked)

VK characters: Of course not. We're tired of him bragging his fame.

Yori-chan: That's true. (smiles)

Aidou-sempai: Y-Y-Yori-chan!!!

Yori-chan: Gomen nee, Hanabusa-sempai. (smiles)

Aidou-sempai: (blush) Ok, since it's Yori-chan I'll forgive you…

Ichijou-san: Haha, (laughs) I can't believe Aidou-kun is embarrassed and shy because of Yori-chan.

Aidou-sempai: Shut up!!!

VK characters: Whatever Aidou! Anyway, who's gonna be the leading lady?

Ichijou-san: Well… (smiles)

Mitsuki-chi: Me of course!!! ^^,

VK characters: No one's gonna read this fan fiction if she's the leading lady. T.T

Aidou-sempai: (points at Mitsuki-chi) You're gonna be the leading lady?!!! Have you lost your mind?!!!!!

Yori-chan: Hanabusa-sempai, it's rude to point your fingers to someone. (sigh)

Mitsuki-chi: (irritated at Aidou-sempai) Then, who do you think fits to be the leading lady then? Yori-chan?

Aidou-sempai: (thinks) (realizes) You're right. Goodluck Mitsuki-chi! I'm rooting for you! (cheers)

VK characters: He's really selfish on sharing Yori-chan to another guy.

Ichijou-san: So do everyone else objects to Mitsuki-chi being the leading lady?

VK characters: Well…

Mitsuki-chi: (death glares the VK characters except Yori-chan and Aidou-sempai)

VK characters: I feel we are obliged to accept Mitsuki-chi being the leading lady. (Tensed because of Mitsuki-chi's death glare)

Ichijou-san: Senri-kun, Rima-chan… Is it okay with you guys?

Rima-chan: We don't mind. (emotionless)

Senri-kun: Hmm… (nods)

Mitsuki-chi: Lucky! (smiles) I'll add more Shima moments and stories to your fan fic! (smiling sweetly to Rima and Shiki)

Rima-chan: And more pocky? T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Sure, Let's go with that. (smiles)

Senri-kun: Deal. (shakes hands with Mitsuki-chi)

VK characters: HEY! That's bribery!

Ichijou: Any other people who objects? Oh, Ruka-san, Kain-kun… what about you guys?

Ruka-san: I don't want to be involved in this silly story. (snubs)

Kain-sempai: Anythings fine with me.

Mitsuki-chi: Wooow! Wild-sempai is so cool!!! .

Kain-sempai: Wild? (sweat drops anime style)

Ruka-san: Hey! Mitsuki-chi, (gets close to Mitsuki-chi) (whispers) We made a deal didn't we?

Mitsuki-chi: Oh yeah, hai Ruka-san. (whispers) You'll get a part here with Wild-sempai. (giggles)

Ruka-san: (blush) (turns away) (turns to her normal self) don't misunderstand, Mitsuki-san. I have no intention of being the leading lady for this story.

VK characters: She's such a bad actress. T.T so she was bribed too, huh?

Ichijou-san: So all that's left is Yuuki-chan and Kaname-sama.

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well, I don't have triumph ace cards against those two… T.T (pouts) hmmm? (notices Ichijou-san nudging her arm.) (notices a picture.) (gets picture and saw.) (smiles)

Yuuki-chan: It's not like I'm against Mitsuki-chan being a leading lady… but it's unfair. Why doesn't onii-sama and I be the leading pair in this story! Mitsuki-chi is being unfair. (pouts)

Kaname-sempai: Even though I absolutely don't want to argue in such a silly matter, I can't help it when Yuuki is like this.

VK characters: He spoils her too much. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: You're right! But!!! (winning smiles) I've got the something that I know Yuuki-chan will like!! (evil smiles) (shows to everyone) I've got a picture of Yuuki-chan when she was little and fixing her-

Yuuki-chan: (covers Mitsuki-chi's mouth) F-F-FINE!! Just don't show that picture!!! Geez!! (lets go of Mitsuki-chi)

Mitsuki-chi: Deal. (smiles) Here. (gives Yuuki the picture)

Yuuki-chan: (gets picture) I don't object. (pouts) (mumbles words to herself)

Kaname-sempai: (comforts Yuuki) Don't worry Yuuki, We'll go to the ice cream shop that you like today. (smiles)

Yuuki-chan: Honto ni!!? Arigatou onii-sama!!! (happy)

VK characters: She's so simple minded. T.T

Ichijou-san: Anyway so since there are no objections, let's start with the introduction. (Forgotten about Zero and Seiren) Mitsuki-chi, if you please… (smiles at Mitsuki-chi)

Mitsuki-chi: Hai. (ahem) Hey, in this fan fic, I'll be potraying as Mitsuki. I was adopted into the Ichijou family household since I was bought and sold to them. I am a normal girl in this fan fiction although I don't know what secrets will be revealed. Ichijou-san is my master and he bought me in an auction. I serve the Ichijou household and try my best to be of use. (bow)

Ichijou-san: Hai. (smiles) I am a noble vampire here who bought Mitsuki because I was sorry for her state and worried what the other nobles might do for her so I bought here.

Mitsuki-chi: Yes, so here are the supporting characters!!

Yuuki-chan: Hey, I'm still the pureblood princess here. Me and Mitsuki-chi will be friends since I was a normal human like her before.

Kaname-sempai: And I'm still the pureblood prince who is the lover of Yuuki.

VK characters: He's bragging in front of Kiryu-kun isn't he? T.T Hey where is--!!

Mitsuki-chi: NEEEEEEXT!!!

Aidou-sempai: Hey, minna! (winks) I'm your number 1 idol, Hanabusa Aidou. I am still beautiful as ever and have many fans as ever.

Mitsuki-chi: Look, Aidou-sempai… I don't think the readers will really see you while reading this fan fic so could you please just cite your role here?

Aidou-sempai: Fine. I'm still a noble vampire who falls in love with Yori and is one of Ichijou-san friends. But I am still handsome and pretty---

Mitsuki-chi: Okay! Next!!

Yori-chan: I'm Sayori Wakaba, the timid and shy girl who has no interest in the night class and boys (especially vampires) but still falls in love for Hanabusa-sempai. I don't know what my other roles will be in the future though.

Mitsuki-chi: Wooow… that's nice. Falling in love with the least you expect… but then, we know that already! So next please!! And could the next persons who will intriduce themselves make it simpler and precise?

Kain-sempai: Akatsuki Kain, noble vampire and Ichijou-san's circle of friends. In the future, I will be Ruka's boyfriend.

Ruka-san: Ruka Souen, noble vampire and Ichijou-san & Kaname-sama's friends. I am Kain's girlfriend since Kaname-sama turned me down.

Mitsuki-chi: JUST Like that! Can't anybody make a brief statement like that? So who can introduce themselves better than those two?

Rima-chan: Rima Touya. Likes pocky. Ichijou-san's friend. I like Shiki but he doesn't know. T.T

Senri-kun: Senri Shiki. Likes pocky. Ichijou-san's friend. I like Rima too but she doesn't know. T.T

VK characters: But didn't they just proclaim their love for one another?

Mitsuki-chi: Well, I guess they know now. (smiles) Anyway… where are the next introducers!! Huurrry! We don't have all day you know… or night. (whatever.)

Zero-kun: Zero Kiryu, vampire hunter. Hates Vampires and no interest in girls.

Apollo-kun: Apollo... OC of Mitsuki-chi. My identity is still undefined and unknown. I dislike vampires.

Mitsuki-chi: Awww… Hey Apollo, are you here to pair up with Zero-kun? Seiren-san is not available right now. XD

Zero-kun: I said I had no interests in girls.

Aidou-sempai: So you have interests in guys then?

Zero-kun: Do you wanna die?!! (takes out his gun) (Aidou-sempai yelps and hides behind Yori-chan)

Chairman Cross: Oh Zero-kun, there's no reason to be so pissed off just because they said you have interests in guys. I think it's cute that my only son has a little crush on someone other than his sister. Besides I think liking guys is a normal thing nee Yagari? (winks at Yagari-sensei)

Yagari-sensei: (coughs) Ahem. (blush at Chairman Cross.) Kaien and I are love—I mean we are the supervising elders here for you teens.

VK characters w/ Mitsuki-chi: Did Chairman Cross just wink at Yagari-sensei?!!!! And did Yagari-sensei say lovers !!!? Are you too having a mutual relationship!!!!! (shocked)

Zero-kun: That is so gross. (puts his hand on his mouth.)

Chairman Cross: Zero-kun is just jealous he has no pair. Apollo-kun, why don't you comfort him?

Apollo-kun: Why should I follow you, old geezer? T.T And I have no interests in guys, I am not gay. T.T (Zero-kun is shocked) (everyone is shocked at Zero's reaction.)

Chairman Cross: Oh c'mon Apollo-kun. Don't be so harsh on Zero-kun, he was just having a little crush on you. (Apollo says 'Shut up' as a reply)

Ichijou-san: Well that was everybody, right? (changes topic)

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, but I got confused because of what everyone said. Will it be alright like this?

Ichijou-san: Oh well, let's just explain to them later in the show… shall we?

Mitsuki-chi: True. ^^, I bet the readers would understand. Anyway! There you have it! Hope you guys knew what this fan fic is all about! Hehe, n.n

Ichijou-san: We hope you'll read this fan fic and support us minna!~

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! So mata Ashita nee minna! Ja nee!!! (smiles)

VK characters: See you on the Chapter one okay?! (waves) Ja nee!!

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Hope you guys liked the introduction. n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^^,

-mitsuki-chi X


	2. are you my master?

A/N: This story is not related to Vampire Knights. The characters and Vampire Knight belong to Hino Matsuri-sama. I am simply a fan fiction author and writer, all I own is my plot, the OCs and my wicked imagination. So please enjoy reading… Domo Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Enjoy reading…. ^^, And yeah... please read the author's notie below... n.n Domo minna! Anyway I know I have some explaining to do so... (sad to say) I'm not really the leading lady, ok? She just happens to have the same name as my pen name. ok? ok? wakarimasu minna? yoshi! on with the story!!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~Are you my master?~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki stared the glass window of the Ichijou mansion... and she thought 'how long has it been since that time?' MItsuki stared blankly at the rainy sky and searched for her answer. She was absorbed in watching the rain drop to the ground that she didn't hear one of the maids calling her.

"Mitsuki! What are you doing? If the head maid catches you spacing out, you'll be punished again." the maid said to her.

"Sakura-chan, ohayou." Mitsuki said smiling.

"Geez... you don't really care if you get punished do you?" Sakura lectured her.

"That's because you worry too much, Sakura-chan. Besides, our masters are asleep so I'm sure no one will mind."

"Geez..." Sakura said and sighed. "You are too carefree you know that!?!"

"I know. Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you assigned to clean the rooms today?" Mitsuki said and changed the topic.

"Yup, but only the guest rooms and Ichijou-bocchama's room." Sakura replied and walked. "I'll be going then, and remember we should finish our chores or else you know what will happen." Sakura warned Mitsuki.

"Yes, yes, i know. I'll do my chores Sakura-chan. See you later at lunch okay?" Mitsuki waved goodbye and walked on the opposite direction of Sakura. 'let's see... I'm on duty for the library and corridor cleaning.' Mitsuki thought of what she was suppose to do.

Then she remembered what Sakura said, 'Ichijou-bocchama.' She sighed as she remembered the title... 'Ichijou-sama...' Then the memories came back to her mind again... refreshing those unforgettable and vivid memories.

_Mitsuki stared emotionlessly at the crowd in front of her, and she formulated thoughts and questions in her head... 'Who am I? Where was she? Who were these people? And what were they?'_

_Then Mitsuki heard the man in front of a tall table saying, "The auction is open for betting... and it'll start with 10, 000 gold. Anyone who'll bet?"_

_Mitsuki couldn't understand what they were talking about and was wondering why they were raising their hands. She looked at them emotionlessly. She felt sadden by the commotion around her but she couldn't find the answer why she felt like that. Then she turned her head down; she felt in her heart that it doesn't matter anyway._

_And then suddenly, she heard the man in front of the table saying, "Sold to the fine young man with golden hair." The man stomped a little hammer to the table._

_Mitsuki sensed another man beside her and took her to the back of the stage and said, "You're lucky, your master is a young man who seemed rich and looked like a noble."_

_Mitsuki didn't say a reply and looked at the man escorting her. 'master?'_

_"Oh here he is." He said and stopped walking. "Congratulations, I supposed this child has perked your attention young lad. I must say, would you like to buy anything else?"_

_The man passed by and ignored the man who was talking. He approached the child and looked at her. Mitsuki stared at the young lad in front of her. He smiled and kneeled in front of her._

_He laid out a hand and touched her face gently, "Are you okay? You seemed a little down." Then he took the lose strands at the back of her ear and smiled so innocently. Then he stood up and said to the other man, "I'll be taking her then. I've already given the gold to your leader." He said seriously at the man. Then he looked back at Mitsuki again and took her hand in his. He walked and Mitsuki followed him._

_They went to a large room with doors and a soft chair. the man sat on the chair and he told her to sit beside him. Mitsuki followed and sat obediently. Then she was surprised that it moved. (a/n: it's a car) The lad laughed at her sudden reaction and she found his laugh... beautiful to her ears. Mitsuki looked at the man beside her and he looked back at her smiling._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_Mitsuki didn't know where she got her voice but she heard herself say in a soft whisper, "Are you my master?"_

_The golden haired man looked surprised but it was only for a while. Then he smiled again at her, pat her head and said..._

Mitsuki heard footsteps from afar. She pulled herself together and do what she was supposed to do. 'I'll be punished if it's the head maid.' She started working on her duty and cleaned the window pane. Then she heard the footstep stop and she felt a presence behind her. Mitsuki felt tensed as she felt that person's glare. She closed her eyes and tried to continue working when she heard the person laughed.

Mitsuki was surprised to know whom the laugh belonged to. 'It was...' She turned around and saw him with a smiling face.

"Good morning Mitsuki-chan. How are you?" The person told her.

"Ichijou-sama..." Mitsuki said as she stared at the man in front of her.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: WHeeew.... I wanted to at least have a start on this story! Yey! I really like writing so I can't help but write! =3 and yeah, i don't know when I'll be able to update but it'll be updated withiin the month. I hope. (thinks) And yeah, the truth or dare challenge fan fic I also made with my cousin maybe uploaded withiin this month. Still brain storming even though we have school. Anyway! Hope you like this chappie! And please do review... And yeah, sorry for the wrong gramming and spelling. I'm still looking for a person who would like to be my beta reader partner... anyone who would want to apply? P.M. me okay??? Mata Ashita nee minna! JA nee! R& R =3

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the first chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^^,

-mitsuki-chi X


	3. Green Memories

A/N: This story is not related to Vampire Knights. The characters and Vampire Knight belong to Hino Matsuri-sama. I am simply a fan fiction author and writer, all I own is my plot, the OCs and my wicked imagination. So please enjoy reading… Domo Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Enjoy reading…. ^^, And yeah... please read the author's notie below... n.n Domo minna! Anyway I know I have some explaining to do so... (sad to say) I'm not really the leading lady, ok? She just happens to have the same name as my pen name. ok? ok? wakarimasu minna? yoshi! on with the story!!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Green Memories ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki realized she had been staring at Ichijou Takuma for a while, she felt her cheeks hot because of her embarassment. She tried to hide her embarassment by lowering her head, "Ichijou-bocchama why are you here? Ichijou-sama never mentioned to us your visit."

Takuma smiled at Mitsuki's sweet gesture and reaction, "It was a surprise for Mitsuki-chan, so I told my grandfather not to tell you."

Mitsuki flushed more to what Takuma said, "You're... I mean, Ichijou-sama is just pulling my leg."

Takuma went closer to Mitsuki and touched her chin to make Mitsuki face him, "Now why would I try to pull your leg? Aside from the fact that it will hurt, you will be unable to walk."

Mitsuki laughed slightly at his words and Takuma smiled at Mitsuki. "At least you're smiling and at ease with me now." He added.

Mitsuki stopped laughing and looked Takuma's face especially his green eyes. 'Green...' It brought the memories of the first time she ever saw those eyes...

_She looked at the person who just brought her, at least what the other people were saying. She didn't care much at whatever they were saying however she couldn't hide the curiousity of asking them why they were so angry at him._

_"I will be responsible for her don't worry Shimizu-san." He said happily as if he took a stray cat home in their house. "besides I already told my grandfather about this so please don't worry. She is a harmless human being, nee?" He said and looked at her._

_She looked at his face and it was then she noticed his eyes were not like hers, it was green. 'Green...' She tried to reach his face with her small hands to take a closer look at his beautiful green eyes._

_Takuma wondered at her gestures but kneeled down so her hands would reach his face, "What's wrong?"_

_She touched his face and said, "Your eyes... are green... Midori."_

_"Midori...? Is that your name?" He asked._

_She shook her head and didn't answer. Takuma took the inniative to name the girl he found, "I see... Well then, you can't simply be called it or little girl for a long time, right?"_

_"You can...t?" She tried to imitate his words._

_"Yes, you can't." Takuma smiled at her innocent gesture and thought of a name that would fit her._

_"Young master, I think you shouldn't get attached to that girl... why don't we just leave her in a human orphanage or something." the maid advised Takuma._

_"My grandfather always say that I should be responsible to my actions, so I will not abandoned her as you say Shimizu-san." Takuma said without glancing at the maid and gently looking at the child._

_"If you say so, but please don't pick any more children out there in the middle of the night. It'll be really dangerous--"_

_'Night...' Takuma thought as he stared at the caramel colored haired girl with a small fragile body. Her hair reached above her shoulders, her face was full of scratches and dirt, and her hazel eyes with gold lining showed such sadness in them. He sighed as he examined her, he pitied this girl and how her parents left her in that auction._

_"Mitsuki." Takuma said and smiled._

_"Young master?" the maid looked at her master._

_"Mitsuki, that'll be your name. Mitsuki."_

_"Mi...." She tried to imitate what he said. "Mitsuki..."_

_"Yes, it means moon." Takuma smiled at her and pat her head, "It's nice to meet you Mitsuki, my name is Takuma."_

'Takuma-sama...' Mitsuki looked at Takuma as she reminisence about the past. "Ichijou-sama, I--"

"Young master." A voice was heard from the corridor.

Takuma went away from Mitsuki and Mitsuki did the same. The voice belonged to the head maid Shimizu Soi. Mitsuki bowed at the head maid and greeted her.

"Young master, I was surprised to hear that you came home just now. You should have informed us earlier so that we could have been prepared." Shimizu said and smiled at Takuma.

"I wouldn't like to bother anyone with my short visit." Takuma said and smiled at the maid.

'Short... visit.' Mitsuki felt sadden because of what he said, 'so he was just gonna visit Ichijou-sama.'

"Nonsense, it is our responsibilities to take care of our masters." Shimizu said as a reply to what Takuma said. Then she turned and faced Mitsuki, "Mitsuki, call Sakura and tell the other maids to prepare foods and snacks for the young master."

"Hai...?" Mitsuki nodded at the head maid.

"Hurry up Mitsuki." Shimizu said calmly but strictly.

"Hai!" Mitsuki bowed at the head maid and Takuma and then left the two. Takuma watched as Mitsuki left them.

When Mitsuki was gone, Takuma looked at the head maid seriously. "You still haven't changed Shimizu-san, you still don't like Mitsuki-chan."

"That is because I feel that she would be the cause of your down fall, young master."

"We are friends Shimizu-san."

"Young master, if the master heard you stating that you are friends with a human... he would be very angry at you."

"Shimizu-san."

"Young master... I forgot to mention the master wants to talk to you." Shimizu tried to change the subject.

Takuma sighed and smiled, "Okay. I'll be there and please don't be so hard on her. Mitsuki-chan is trying her best." Takuma said and went to the library to talk with his grand father.

"I know, young master. But... I am only following the master's orders." Shimizu softly said and turned around.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Whew! It took me 45 minutes of typing and thinking of this chappie...! Hope you guys liked it. Wheeew! Sorry if it took me long before I could update, so busy with school works and my exams are next week so... i typed this a.s.a.p. so that after my exams i could write my other fan fictions. ^^, Yey! (happy dances) Anyway, I'm so glad that many read this story although they didn't leave a review... but who cares! heheh, I'm just glad that at least some 1 wrote one! ehheh, anyway! I'll be taking my leave here! Ciao!! Mata Ashita nee minna! JA nee! R& R =3

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 2nd chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^^,

-mitsuki-chi X


	4. Bound

A/N: This story is not related to Vampire Knights. The characters and Vampire Knight belong to Hino Matsuri-sama. I am simply a fan fiction author and writer, all I own is my plot, the OCs and my wicked imagination. So please enjoy reading… Domo Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Enjoy reading…. ^^, And yeah... please read the author's notie below... n.n Domo minna! Anyway I know I have some explaining to do so... (sad to say) I'm not really the leading lady, ok? She just happens to have the same name as my pen name. ok? ok? wakarimasu minna? yoshi! on with the story!!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Bound ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Takuma looked at his grandfather, he was stern and serious as usual with a evil grin on his face. Sometimes it scares him when he was like that, although he was already used to it.

"I see you already met with Mitsuki." Ichio started. He placed his two hands in front of his face and looked at his grandson.

Takuma didn't reply to what his grandfather said, so Ichio continued "It never stops to amaze me why you befriend that girl. Not only is she a human you bought but you never take advantage of her. Don't tell me that you actually regard that girl as our equal."

Takuma blankly looked at his grandfather and said, "I'm sure you didn't call me just for that grandfather."

Ichio's eyes narrowed at his remark and said, "You're becoming blunt Takuma, I suppose having you beside the pureblood of Kuran--"

"Kaname-kun has nothing to do with my actions, grandfather." He defended his best friend.

Ichio smirked at his reaction and said, "Well then, I suppose you'll report to me whatever the pureblood is thinking then."

"Kaname-kun never discusses his plans with me, grand father. And I only act on his commands none the less he let me do as I wish." Takuma exclaimed.

"Are you still against our plan Takuma?" Ichio said with his voice rising with anger. "I only allowed you to go to that blasted school because I plan to make you a spy to the pureblood. Or have you forgotten our agreement, Takuma?"

Takuma was taken back by what his granfather said but returned to his composed self, "As far as I know I agreed on just spying on Kaname-kun but that doesn't include betraying him."

His grandfather grunted to his dismay and looked at him. He sighed and decided to change the topic, "So how is Kaname-sama then?"

"He's still the same grandfather. He's in a good shape and still the top of the class. I suppose you already know that since you have other spies in Cross Academy than myself." Takuma reported emotionlessly.

Displeased with his grandson's report, he narrowed his eyes at him and said "That's good to hear, so what made you go home then?"

"Kaname-kun is planning to visit you here next week, I came home to tell you that."

"Here? I see." He was a little surprised at what his grandson said but he didn't showed any emotions to him. "So when are you going back there?"

"I only plan to visit, I'll be returning tomorrow to Cross Academy."

His grandfather grunted at what he said and closed his eyes. "I see."

"If you aren't gonna ask me anything anymore, I'll be returning to my room then." He said and excused himself. He went out of the room and walked towards his room. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered what they talked about. His grandfather was still the same and he hasn't changed. He sighed when he thought of betraying his best friend. He didn't plan to do that to Kaname, and he never had the intention to do so even in any circumstances. The pureblood was always nice to him and treated everyone as his equal even though he was different in their status.

He sighed and walked towards his room. Because of his deep thought he didn't notice Mitsuki presence near him, so she decided to draw his attention.

"Ichijo-sama?" She called his name and he looked at her. He tried to smile as he noticed her uneasy with his serious face. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked him when he didn't say anything.

His lips formed into a smile as he looked at her and said, "I'm fine Mitsuki-chan. I was just thinking over something." He tried to change the topic and asked her, "Is there anything you want from me?" He teased her and added, "Did you miss me already?"

Mitsuki was a little surprised at what he said and her face flushed pink. Takuma laughed at her reaction and she replied to him, "Ichijo-sama please don't tease me like that."

"It's not my fault you're fun to tease Mitsuki-chan. I just love to see your blushing face like that." He said while laughing at her reaction.

Mitsuki pouted at the thought of being made fun of, but soon she smiled at him. 'At least I made him laugh,' Mitsuki thought in her head and looked at him. Then she remembered what she was supposed to ask him, "Ichijo-sama, Shimizu-san wanted to ask you if you would like to eat some snacks we prepared."

Takuma nodded and smiled at Mitsuki, "Sure, I would like to eat some. I missed those snacks you always prepared Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki blushed again, but tried to ignore his last remark by coughing and composed herself. "As you wish sir, Will you be eating in your room or in the dining hall?"

"Please leave it in my room, I'm pretty tired from my trip." Takuma said with a smile.

Mitsuki nodded and was about to bow when Takuma stopped him and said, "You don't need to do that when we're alone Mitsuki-chan and please call me by my name. I feel I'm too old when I'm called Ichijo-sama."

"But--" Mitsuki protested but Takuma told her not to object what he said.

"Okay?" He smiled at her. Mitsuki sighed, when he smiled like that he knew Mitsuki couldn't go against him.

"Yes, Takuma-sama. But only if we're alone... Master Ichio would be against it, if he knew."

Hearing his grandfather's name, his lips twitched but he tried to hide it. He decided to ease the tension and said with a fixed smiled, "He wouldn't know, if we don't tell him right?"

Mitsuki wanted to roll her eyes at him and say 'You're so care free as always.' But it wouldn't be proper, so she decided to just sigh and said, "Hai, hai Takuma-sama. As you wish." She turned around and decided to walk to the kitchen to prepare his snacks.

Takuma smilingly looked at Mitsuki as she disappeared in the corridor. His smile faded as he remembered what his grandfather said. He sighed and went inside his room, 'Am I always going to be bound by my grandfather's decisions?' He sighed again and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift in his head. He didn't realized he fell asleep while thinking.

After a while, Mitsuki was in front of Takuma's room and knocked on his door. Unfortunately, no one answered and so she decided to go inside without permission from him. She went inside and saw Takuma lying on his bed. She put the tray of snacks on the table near his bed and went closer to the bed to look at Takuma. He was already in deep slumber and she didn't want to wake him up from his sleep. She silently gazed at Takuma who was sleeping like an angel, he looked so innocent and gentle despite the fact he was a vampire.

She sighed at the thought, 'vampires... everyone here are vampires, except for me that is.' She looked at Takuma again, it had been a while since she was able to stare at him like that. Not that he didn't like her staring at him but it was inept for her to do so. She sighed and walked away from him, 'it would be bad if he saw me staring at him, and I would be scolded by Shimizu-san or anyone if they saw me too. I should probably go back to my chores before I get scolded.' She took a glimpse of him before leaving his room and closed his door on the way.

She walked silently through the dark corridors of the mansion, even though it was in broad daylight outside the window. She sighed at the thought of Takuma's sad expression before. It made her heart ache looking at him like that. He seldom was sad and lonely, she got used to him always smiling. And at that moment she wanted to help him ease his burden, in any way possible. She sighed and stopped walking. She looked back and sighed once more before continuing to walk throught the corridor. 'I'm sure he would go back to school tomorrow, and it'll take a while before he could go back here. It's going to be lonely without him...' She shook her head at her last sentence, 'I shouldn't think about that, he and I are different. He's my master and I'm just a maid here. He's a vampire and I... am just a human. We're bound by the unbreakable chains that set us apart from one another... and nothings gonna change that...' She sadly thought and shook her head to erase those thoughts. 'Mitsuki remember that you are just a human who's meant to serve him because of his charity of buying you and giving you a good life... You must not expect anything else from him and his kindness... Never forget that, never forget that...' She doesn't know why but it somehow put an ache in her heart. 'Takuma-sama...'

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Wheeew... sorry it took too long before i was able to upload this chappiee. I just had my exams and i got sick, just so you guys know. T.T And yeah, believe me it sucks studying and cramming for exams... (sigh) anyway... hoped you liked this chappie, i know it's short right? I think the next chappie will be longer, plus... Kaname's gonna be in it. ^^, ehehe, anyway, thanks for those people who reviewed me and reads this ff! heheh, (^o^)

+**athanasiamikee**+ thanks for the reviews! LOL XD heheh, i promise to make it longer in the next chappies, heheh, ^,^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 3rd chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^^,

-mitsuki-chi X


	5. Unexpected Goodbye

A/N: (sigh) okay, i'm gonna put kaname here!! hehe, and if you guys are wondering why? well just check it out okay? and don't worry, he's on mitsuki's side! hehe, okay? wheew! so anyway, i don't own VK. all i own is this plot and the OC and the DVDs of VK on my cd case, hehe, I'm gonna buy VK guilty next week, coz they've sold out like pancakes... anyway, I already watched it... anyway!! on with the story!!! (^o^)

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Unexpected goodbye ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

It's been a week since Takuma-sama left the Ichijo mansion, everything was the same after he left except for me. 'I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him...' I thought in my head and sighed. I know I look pathetic but could you blame me for not being able to say goodbye to the one who save my life? I sighed once again and this time I saw Sakura shook her head at me.

"Really, what's all the sigh for? Anything you like to share with me?" She asks and I tried to smile while shaking my head. "Oh, whatever. If you want my help, just say it okay?" She said and left me in the kitchen.

My smile faded as look at where Sakura left, I haven't told her about me and Takuma-sama being friends. 'It's not like I don't trust her, it's more of I don't think they'll approve of us being friends...' I sighed and shook my head, 'I shouldn't be thinking like this. Okay, Mitsuki, cheer up!' She said in her head and inhaled deeply. 'Yoshi!'

"Mitsuki-san" A voice called me and so I turned around. The voice belonged to another maid. I asked what she wanted and she replied, "Shimizu-san called for you in the dining hall."

'I wonder why?' I asked myself and thought. "Thank you." I replied to her and went to the dining hall. Just as she said Shimizu-san was there and she was serious like always. I went to her and greeted, "You called for me, Shimizu-san?"

"Ah... yes, I did." Shimizu-san started and took a pause. Then after sending off the other maids, she continued. "The master, Ichio-sama wanted to talk to you. Follow me." She said and walked towards the corridor. I followed her quietly and didn't asked why Ichio-sama wanted to talk to me. After a while Shimizu-san called me, "Mitsuki."

"Hai?" I replied and looked at her.

"Remember your manners and don't talk when unnecessary, you understand?" She warned me.

"Yes, Shimizu-san." I replied and stopped when we reached a certain door. Shimizu-san knocked and entered when she heard the voice said 'Come in.' We went inside and we saw Ichio-sama who was standing in the middle of the room. He was currently reading a book and he turned to us when he noticed our presence. We bowed and greeted him.

Ichio-sama grunted as our reply and looked at me. "Shimizu, leave us." Shimizu nodded and bowed at him before she left us in the room. After that, he looked at me and said, "Takuma will be arriving here today, did you know that Mitsuki?" I shook my head and he continued, "I see, so he hasn't told you anything did he?" I nodded and he added, "Well, it doesn't matter. I called you here because he'll be coming here with Kaname-sama. I suppose you never heard of him. So I expect you to be courteous and respectful because he is a very important person."

I lowered my gaze and said, "Yes, Ichio-sama."

"One more thing... there is one more thing I need to ask you." He said and walked towards me. I didn't move and look at him. When he was a few steps away from me he said, "Are you willing to do anything for Takuma, Mitsuki?"

I opened my mouth, "I--" I stopped talking when the door opened and Takuma-sama came in.

"You don't need to answer that Mitsuki-chan." Takuma-sama went in and stood in front of me. His back was facing mine so I couldn't see his face when he said to Ichio-sama, "Don't force her to say anything and agree to whatever you're planning, granfather. I won't allow it."

Ichio-sama looked at Takuma-sama and me and said, "I only wanted to know her loyalty to you Takuma."

'My loyalty to Takuma-sama...' I thought in my head what Ichio-sama said.

-No One's PoV-

"Why do you want to ask her that?" Takuma said to his grandfather.

Ichio grunted to what Takuma said, "Isn't it obvious, I don't trust a human child like her."

Mitsuki turn her head down and apologetically looked at Takuma and Ichio, "I'm sorry..."

"Mitsuki-chan, you don't need to say sorry." Takuma said and looked at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki doesn't owe me anything."

"Of course she does, Takuma. She owes you her life and she should repay you for what you have done for her. And I'm sure she knows that, don't you?" Ichio said as he looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki didn't say anything to him and looked down.

'He's right... I owe him a lot and yet I don't... thank him properly.' Mitsuki thought and she was about to speak when...

"Don't say such harsh words to her grandfather and it was my decision to take her in." Takuma said and looked at his granfather.

"Was it your decision too, to make friends with a human like her?" Ichio glared at him. "A human girl like her is not fit for you to be friends with... She is nothing but a mere obstacle that makes you weak." He walked towards Mitsuki and looked down on her. Mitsuki was scared at how he towered over her and she was surprised when he slapped her cheek. " I bet she's the reason why you don't follow what I intend you to be. And that's why I don't like her for you." Mitsuki held her cheek and didn't look at Ichio nor Takuma. "And that is also why I'm going to make her disappear in your life."

Mitsuki was surprised even more to what he said. Takuma was also surprised but he couldn't protest to what his grandfather said.

At that moment Kaname went inside the room and walked to Mitsuki. He looked at her and said, "You okay?" Mitsuki nodded but didn't look at her. "That's good to hear." Then he looked at Ichio and Takuma. "I suppose you're going to take her away from here then. I wonder if you would allow me to be the one to look where she's going to go."

Ichio was taken back by what the pureblood said but he couldn't protest to what he said. So he couldn't do anything but nod at what the pureblood said, "If that is what you wish for Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked at Takuma and said, "Just as we promised, Ichijou."

Takuma nodded to Kaname and said, "Thank you." Then he looked at Mitsuki and said, "I hope you'll be happier in the place you're going to..." He said and slightly smiled at her. Mitsuki looked at him and was about to say when Kaname spoke up first.

"Your name is Mitsuki right?" Kaname asked Mitsuki and she looked at him. She nodded as a reply and he continued, "So how old are you then?"

"Twelve..." Mitsuki shyly said.

"Twelve, I see. You're the same age as her..." Kaname said and he slightly smiled. "Well, then are you going to come with me?" Kaname said and extend a hand to her. Mitsuki looked at Takuma first before nodding at him. "Well then we should get going, I'll visit some time again Ichio. Let's go Mitsuki." Mitsuki took his hand and followed him as he went out of the room.

Mitsuki look back at Takuma, he was sadly smiling at her as if she was going away. She felt she was going away from him, a place where they can't see each other anymore. She wanted to say something but then she heard Kaname said something that made her stop. She looked at him and she felt her consciousness fading...

"Takuma-sama..." She said and lost her consciousness but before she fell to the ground, she felt a familiar hand caught her. And soon she drifted to sleep...

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay... what's gonna happen next? hmm... I'm gonna let you guess okay? Yoshi!!!! Hope you like this chappie!! ^o^ hehe, and yup the next scene is going to be in Cross Academy, duh? Where else can she go to... after that...? And who here thinks Ichio is pretty awful and scary... T.T (raise hand) I doo... T.T heheh, tonikaku...

+**athanasiamikee**+ aww... how didya know, I read that! LOL XD could it be you like that too!! Lol XD sure I'll take the costume!! Domo Arigatou!!~ Ureshii!! ^o^ (blushing) (bow) (smile) (gives a box too) (open it) (inside it is Ryuuki's clothes) hai!! hehe, hope you like it! and yeah, this chappie too! hehe! and yes please tell me how you got that!! (looks at the flashing credit card) oooh... I want one too!!! .

**+lovelyvampire93+ **hehe, thanks for the encouragement to continue! and yes I think they're cute together too! hehe, ^o^ hehe, hope you continue reading it!! it's gonna get interesting in the next chappie!! hehe, . hehe ^_^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 4th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	6. De Ja Vu

A/N: yey! looks like my ff is rising it's poll! hurrah!! ureshii!!! and yup, thanks to those people who made that possible, yup you!! so let's celebrate... oh wait, i remembered that I can't go to parties yet... T.T My parents are soo strict... oh well, cookies anyone? ^o^ heheh, anyway, i don't own VK but I do know I own my OCs here and yup my laptop which I type my stories, and everything I know I own! LOL XD now on with the story!! and as always my notie is below the story~ ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ De ja vu ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki woke up with the sound of the alarm clock on her bedside table, she opened her eyes and stoped the alarm clock from ringing. The sound of the alarm stopped and silence enveloped the room. Mitsuki sat up on her bed and stretched her arms. She yawned and scratch her eyes.

"Really, what a weird dream." She said to herself and took the blanket off of her. She stood up and she heard the bathroom door open. Her room mate went out and smiled at her. She greeted her first and smiled back at her, "Hey Crys-chan, you're an early riser as always. Let's eat breakfast together, shall we?"

"Sure, Mi-chan. Hurry up, kay?" Her room mate replied and fixed her white blouse. "Oh yeah, can you come with me later after class?"

"Huh? What for?" Mitsuki asked as she looked at her.

"Nothing much, I just want to see the night class. Especially Kain-sempai and Shiki-sempai, I'm a fan of them." Crystal replied and went to her day dream state.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and stared at her best friend and room mate. "Really, Crystal Jade Sudo. I can't believe you've become a fan girl, I thought you said when we were first years that you aint gonna be one." Mitsuki teased her best friend.

"You're just jealous, Mitsuki Cross. Really, your father is the chairman's brother and yet you don't know any night class guys." Crystal said to her.

Mitsuki walked to the bathroom door and said, "That's because I'm not interested to what Uncle Kaien does... besides, I got to study hard and do chores at his house cause Yuuki-chan and Zero-nii does their prefect duties. And Uncle goes a little over board if I allow him to--"

Crystal cut her sentence and said, "Okay, I got your point. You don't have to tell me the story of your ever so boring life, Mi-chan."

"Whatever." Mitsuki went in to the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed as she went in and looked at the mirror. She took a deep breath and said, "Yoshi!! Fighto Mitsuki-chan!!" She smiled and took off her clothes. She went to the shower and took a bath. After that she went to the drawer and put on her black skirt and white blouse. She went to the mirror and plugged the hair dryer in the socket.

-Mitsuki's PoV-

My name was Mitsuki Cross, my uncle is the Chairman of Cross Academy. I lived with him when she was 12 and his two adoptive children, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They were the same age as me and I became close with them when I started to live with them. At first Zero-nii was scary since he was so serious and gloomy but I got used to it and he treated me nice like a little sister. Meanwhile, Yuuki and me were like real cousins. She was nice and fun to be with, although she was really talkative about her savior and prince which Zero made his i - don't - like face. I know who Yuuki bragged about of course, and just as she say he was really a prince - a pureblood vampire prince.

'Well, he was the one who put me in Uncle Kaien's care after all. After my father and mother died in an accident, well that's what Uncle and Kaname-sama said so. I didn't actually remembered them so I didn't ask more information about them, I felt it didn't matter.' I thought in my head as I fixed my hair.

-No One's PoV-

Mitsuki fixed her blackish brown mid-long hair into her regular hair style, pigtails with curls at the tips. When it was done, she put a violet clip on her hair that matched her lilac eyes. "Yoshi! Perfect!" She exclaimed happily as she saw her refelction in the mirror.

"Mi-chan!! Hurry up!!" Crystal said and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming out now..." Mitsuki said and opened the door. She went to her closet and took her black blazer. She put it over her white blouse and tie a ribbon on her uniform. She took her bag and smiled at Crystal, "Hai! I'm ready, Let's go eat Crys-chan! I'm really hungry!!"

Crystal stared her best friend, "Really, you're a pig when it comes to food. Anyway, let's go." Crystal said and went out of the room with Mitsuki. They went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

* * *

It was already after class and Mitsuki was walking to the Moon Dorm gate with Crystal. It wasn't her first time going there, she accompanied Yuuki and Zero once or twice in there but she didn't get the chance to go in since... Mitsuki heard the screaming and wooing of the Day Class girls from a far.

Mitsuki sighed and covered her ears, "really Crys-chan I don't know how you got me to come with you here. I can't understand how you could stand these screams and being pushed..." She said to Crystal and looked at her. She was surprised when she disappeared and heard her screaming with the others. She unbelievingly looked at her, "Really... you call me pig when you're like a --- ugh, never mind." She said and put a hand on her forehead, she looked around and saw Yuuki with Zero. She greeted them and they were surprised to see her there.

"I never thought I saw the day, you'll be like those girls." Zero said and pointed to the Day Class Girls who were screaming out loud.

"I am not, Zero-nii... And don't look at me like that, I know you'll punish me and scold me if ever I do become like that." Mitsuki said and defended herself.

"Well, at least you know what I would do." Zero said and pat her head. "Just be a good girl, okay? Not like some girl I know who's head over heels over someone." Zero said out loud.

"Hey! Zero-kun, are you talking about me?" "Zero-nii, not the hair!" Yuuki and Mitsuki said together.

Zero slightly smiled at them and they did too, then Yuuki said, "Well we should be going, Night Classes are gonna start soon. See you at dinner, Mitsuki-chan." Yuuki walked away and went to do her prefect duties.

"Don't let the chairman go over board with his cooking, got that?" Zero told her and followed Yuuki.

She nodded and said, "Goodluck, don't push yourselves too hard." Zero waved his hand and went to help Yuuki. She smiled as she saw how Yuuki tried her best to push the screaming fan girls back. She went to a tree and leaned on it while waiting for Crystal. She remembered what her Uncle Kaien when she first came to Cross Academy with Kaname-sama.

_"Don't worry Kaname-kun, I'll take care of her... err.." Kaien said as he smiled at Kaname._

_"Mitsuki, that's her name. Thank you, I know I'm adding another burden to you." Kaname said and looked at Kaien._

_"Nonsense, it's no biggie deal Kaname-kun. Besides, at least Yuuki would have someone wo play with." Kaien happily said._

_"Of course it is, you're just saying that now when she's isn't--" Zero said but was unable to continue when Kaien put a flan in his mouth. Zero ate in silence and then two voices giggling went in the living room._

_"Chairman, I've already toured Mitsuki-chan in the house and I even showed her room nee Mitsuki-chan?" Yuuki said and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki nodded. Yuuki walked towards Kaname and smiled at him._

_Kaname smiled at Yuuki and Mitsuki saw something strange in his teeth, there were fangs. Mitsuki was taken back and gasped. She attracted everyone's attention and Kaname's smile faded._

_"Then I think, I should be going." Kaname said and slightly smiled at her and walked out of the room, Yuuki still accompanied him._

_"Don't worry, I'll explain it to her later Kaname-kun." Kaien said and accompanied him out of the house._

_Only Zero and Mitsuki was left in the room. Mitsuki was still surprised at what she saw. Zero went near to her and said, "Now you know that the one who saved you is a vampire. Was it your first time to see one?"_

_"Vampire...?" Mitsuki repeated what he said._

Mitsuki's thoughts stopped flying when she heard louder screams. The Moon Dorm gate was already opened and she knew the Night Class students were already walking. She didn't try to went nearer to look at them. She waited at where she was standing and saw the Night Class students passed. They were looking at her and she saw Kaname in front. She bowed at him and he slightly smiled at her. Then she looked up and saw the person beside him. She was surprised to see who was beside him, it a was a blonde guy with green eyes. He was tall like Kaname, he had a strong built and beautiful like the other night class but then he was smiling at her unlike them. She looked at his green eyes...

'Green... Midori...' Mitsuki thought and then something in her mind popped up.

_'Midori... is that your name? You can't be possibly be called it or her for a long time... I can't? You can't... Mitsuki... I'm going to call you...'_ A voice in her head and a boy with no face flashed in her head. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her head. She shook the thought and tried to forget it.

'What was that? and why did it seem...' She looked at the Night Class students that passed by. She looked for the guy beside Kaname and saw his back. 'Why did it seem... like I saw him... and his eyes, why do they look so familiar to me...'

"Mitsuki!!" Crystal shouted that made Mitsuki jump with surprise. "Oh, did I scare you?" Crystal asked as she worriedly look at her best friend.

Mitsuki tried to smile and shook her head. "I just remembred something... So I'll be going to Uncle's house now."

"Already?" Crystal sighed. "Geez... you really love doing chores for your family."

"Well, that's all I can do for them. I'll see you later after dinner, okay?" Mitsuki said and walked away. She waved back at Crystal and smiled. "Ja nee!"

"Ja nee!" Crystal smiled and waved back. Then she shook her head as she went back to the Sun Dorm.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Oh-kay... that's the chappie!! ^o^ and for those people who wanna know what Mitsuki looked like, PM and I'll send you the picture. ^o^ hehe... or i'll just paste it as my avatar. hehe, n.n anyway... if you guys want to know whatever happen and why she forgot him... Just keep reading my ff! okay? okay! Yoshiiii!!! please review!! and thanks for those people who reviewed me, you guys make me soo happy!! ^o^ and I'll try writing another chappie for Valentines... yes, valentines! n.n tonikaku... just as always... the replies to my reviews... ^o^...

+**athanasiamikee**+ matte... are you a guy or gal? hehe... ^o^ and please tell me bout the card! I want one tooo!!! anyway, thanks for the review! (cookies for ya!) hehe ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **woow... . thanks for the review.... ureshii! hmm... and you wouldn't be the author/ writer of Dark Hikari... are you? (remembers reading Dark Hikari) oh em gee! hehe, n.n anyway... hope you liked this chappie! and yes, Ichio is... (shivers) a big meanie... and he's gonna have a more evil / villian part here later! hehe, n.n

**+Kaira the pureblood princess+** woow... Kaira-hime, saw your ff, sorry i couldn't review. ^o^ I'll drop one next time, hehe, thanks for the review! LOL XD haha, here's the chappie hope you like it! and yes, next time there'll be a takuma x mitsuki moment... ^o^ i'm giving you a preview hehe!

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 5th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	7. Twine

A/N: Aaarghh... I'm pissed off at my mom, T.T she told me stupid irrelevant things. Aaarghh... grown ups are so hard to understand, (sigh) well anyway never mind that... hmm... I hope you guys will like this... ^o^ and yes, I'm including a Takuma x Mitsuki moment next time! yey! (happy dances) hmm.... . anyway, Enjoy reading. R& R minna!! and yes, I still don't own VK, kay? ^o^ And I'm thankful to the people who read this story and make this their favorites. And to the people who review it too! hehe, anyway... like as always my comments and noties are below... see you guys at the bottom okay? gambatte nee reading- i mean... Enjoy!!~

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Twine ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

It was a friday night and Mitsuki was in her Uncle house as usual. She did her chores and cooked dinner. Mitsuki sipped at the soup she was cooking when she heard steps going to the kitchen. Then she looked at her the person who came in and said, "Okarinasai Uncle, you're early today. How's work?"

"Mitsuki-chan!!!" Kaien said happily and was about to hug her when she avoided him. He fell on his face and she looked at him.

"I'm glad you're cheerful as always, Uncle. I've already prepared dinner, so you don't have to cook." Mitsuki said and smiled at him.

Kaien sobbed and said, "You're acting like Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun..."

"Not really Uncle." Mitsuki tried her best to smile at her Uncle, "Oh yeah, I'm going to town tomorrow with Crystal-chan. She's going to buy something and I said I'll accompany her."

Kaien stand up straight and seriously looked at her, "You know it's dangerous for two young girls to be in town without any body guards. I'll come--"

"I'll ask Zero-nii or Yuuki-chan to accompany, how's that?" Mitsuki suggested.

Kaien sulked at what Mitsuki said, "She didn't let me finish..."

"Oh... did I say something bad?" Mitsuki said as she looked at her Uncle. Then she remembered something, "oh yeah, Uncle I saw a blonde guy with green eyes beside Kaname-sama. Are they close?"

Kaien's ears popped like a dog and hold Mitsuki's shoulders, "Don't tell me that Mitsuki-chan is interested in boys!!!"

"Uncle you're exaggerating I only asked." Mitsuki said. "So...?"

The chairman went away from her and fix his eye glasses, "Well, the student who is always with Kaname-kun is Ichijo Takuma. He's a vampire from a noble family, he happens to be one of Kaname-kun's closest friends." He looked at her and added, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just asked since he looked familiar to me..." Mitsuki said and looked at the Chairman. "I guess we might be soul mates or something."

"Soul mates?!!!" The chairman was taken back and looked at Mitsuki with surprise. "Don't tell me you like him?"

"I don't actually know him, Uncle... Geez... You're over reacting, besides..." Mitsuki looked outside and said, "It's not like we'll be able to meet again, I mean we're different right?" She looked at Kaien and smiled, "And Zero-nii will scold me when he knows I like a person like him."

"But you s-said soulmates..." Kaien said and looked at her seriously.

"Well, isn't soulmates what you call two people who think they know each other from a past life like twined or something." Mitsuki said and looked like she was thinking. Then she looked at her Uncle and asked, "Uncle, is there something wrong?"

"No... nothing."Kaien said and shook his head. He changed the topic and said, "Oh yeah, if you're going out tomorrow can you buy somethings for me?" Kaien said and smiled happily.

"Oh-kay... if you say so..." Mitsuki said and wondered, 'Is there something on Uncle's mind? He looks so serious... Was there something wrong with what I said?' Mitsuki thoughts stopped wandering when she heard the door opened. "Must be Yuuki-chan and Zero-nii!" Mitsuki said happily and went to the front door. She saw Yuuki and Zero walking and greeted them, "Welcome back guys!" Yuuki smiled and said 'We're back' while Zero pat her head.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Mi-chan even though you had to lied to your Uncle and the prefects." Crystal said while they were walking on to town. She was carrying the things she bought while Mitsuki was carrying the things her Uncle told her to buy.

"Your welcome and don't worry about it, I'm prepared for the consequences." Mitsuki said and smiled at her. She walked beside Crystal and thought, 'Even though I'm prepared to the consequences that Uncle and Zero-nii will do to me, I'm scared by what Uncle said is dangerous.' Mitsuki sighed and thought, 'Oh well, I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there. Besides I think we'll be okay just as long as we stay in a crowd.'

"Looks like you're in a deep thought, is something troubling you? Is it a boy perhaps?" Crystal said and teased her.

"A boy?! Of course not! Why should I be thinking of boys?" Mitsuki defended herself and blushed at what Crystal said.

Crystal laughed and said, "Geez... Mitsuki you look so cute when you're blushing. If we aren't best friends I would think you're a man hater."

"I am not." Mitsuki defended herself. "I mean, I love my Uncle and Zero-nii and they're guys."

"I know, but that's not what I meant." Crystal said and giggled. "Anyway, I know a great shop that has ice creams and cakes. You love those, don't you?" She winked and walked ahead. "Let's go, come on. My treat."

Mitsuki smiled and said, "Yey! Sure, you promise okay? No turning back on what you said."

"Hai, hai..." Crystal said and nodded at her. "Just the first round though, if you eat too much I won't pay."

Mitsuki pouted and said, "Meanie..." She sighed and walked faster. She walked beside Crystal and said, "Oh well at least it's a treat! Yey!"

"I admire your positive thinking sometimes, you're such a happy-go-lucky person." Crystal said and smiled.

Mitsuki laughed and said, "Not really, I'm just making most of the oppurtunities and happiness in life. Besides, I have sad and lonely days too you know. I just don't show it to you."

"Well..." Crystal unbelievingly looked at her best friend and sighed, "Whatever. You're really like Miss prefect, it's no doubt you're related."

Mitsuki laughed at her remark and thought, 'Oh well, even though we aren't really blood related I guess we're kinda alike.' They reached the cafe shop and went in together.

* * *

"Woow... I can't believe their cream puffs and croissant was so delicious, and not to mention their strawberry and chocolate mouse cake was soo oishii!! Plus their ice cream cookies n' cream fudge and strawberry milkshake was so sweet!!" Mitsuki happily exclaimed as they were going home and hummed.

"Geez... you ate too much, how are you able to fill all what you ate in your stomach?" Crystal said and checked her wallet. "Geez... I was almost bank crupt because of you." She whispered softly and looked at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiled and looked at Crystal, "I'll come with you next time when you come here again, Crys-chan."

"No thank you, I'm not interested in getting stolen by your stomach." Crystal said and teased her.

"How mean..." Mitsuki said and pouted. Then she felt a menancing aura that's familiar to her, ' this aura... seems familiar... somehow.'

Crystal looked at Mitsuki with worry and said, "What's wrong with you Mi-chan?"

"Nothing." Mitsuki said and shook her head. 'I shouldn't worry her like that, besides... it's just a feeling, it's not like I know what that aura is.' Mitsuki tried to lighten the mood and said, "Let's go home now, it's getting dark soon." Crystal nodded at Mitsuki and walked together.

'It's nothing right?' Mitsuki tried to assure and calm herself. But then Mitsuki heard footsteps following them, she tried to tell herself she was imagining things. And then she saw a woman passed by her and Crystal. She looked at her and saw she was hurt. Mitsuki went closer to her and saw the woman's red eyes looking at her. She took steps away from the woman as she thought, 'Red eyes...' Fragments of memories came to her mind and she remembered something...

_'Sakura-chan... what are you doing?' A voice screamed as she tried to resist the grasps of a person. She saw her brown caramel eyes turn crimson red, she was alarmed at what she saw._

_'Blood... Gomen nee... Mitsuki-chan... but, i can't control myself...' Another voice which came from a girl named 'Sakura' said as she looked at her with her red eyes. 'I can't...' She went closer to her and..._

"Mitsuki-chan?" Crystal said and looked at her. She was holding the lady who had collapsed in front of her and said, "She's hurt we should take her back to--" She took one of Crystal's hand and pulled her away from the woman. "What are you doing Mi-chan, this woman is hurt."

"We should get out of here, let's go Crystal." Mitsuki said and tried to walk away from the collapsed woman in front of them. Her heart beat was getting faster as she realized what that person was... 'A vampire.'

"Why?" Crystal asked and looked at Mitsuki.

"Let's just go... okay?!" Mitsuki said and pulled Crystal's hand to encourage her to walk. They were a few steps away from the woman and Crystal was still blabbering about helping the woman when she saw a man standing in front of them. She stopped and Crystal bumped into her.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" Crystal said and looked at Mitsuki. Then she looked at where Mitsuki was looking at and saw a man with red eyes looking at them. She clung to Mitsuki's arm and whispered, "Mi-chan... I think you're right we should get out of here. I'm scared..."

_'I'm scared... Sakura-chan... noo... please don't do this to me... I'm scared...'_

'What... What am I hearing?' Mitsuki thought as she remembered a voice ringing on her head. _'I'm scared...'_ She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes... _'I'm scared...'_

"Mitsuki-chan?" Crystal said worriedly and looked at Mitsuki. "C'mon don't go spacing out in moments like this."

Mitsuki snapped out of her trance but it was too late, the man was already in front of them and attacked Crystal. "Crystal!!" Mitsuki shouted as she saw Crystal thrown to a wall that made her lose conciousness. "Crystal!!" She was about to ran towards Crystal when she was pushed to the ground by the man. She cursed the man who stranggled her, "Damn vampire!! Get off me!!" She tried to resist and punch the guy when he pinned her hands with his. He smirked when she couldn't protest. Then she saw the woman who collapsed before stood up and went near Crystal. "Damn it!! Why didn't I ever listen to Zero and Yuuki when they keep telling me to be a prefect!! You vampire! Don't you dare do something to Crystal-chan or I'll swear I'll kill you!!"

The man and woman smirked at her threaten to them. Mitsuki grind her teeth and angrily looked at the man who held her captive. Then she noticed his face getting near hers as his eyes was turned to deep red and opened his mouth. She glimpse his elongated fangs and she writhe to get away from him. _'I'm scared...'_ 'Don't... bite me... help me...'

"Help me!!!" Mitsuki screamed as she felt his fangs touching the skin on her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to hide the tears and fear coming inside of her. But then as if her prayers weren't answered she felt the cold incissors of her opressor bury on her neck. She opened her eyes and tears came gushing off her eyes. Pain came to her senses and she screamed for help. "Nooo!! Help me!! Anyone!!"

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: oh-kay... this was a pretty sad chappie, well for me... hmm... I can't help but feel sorry for Mitsuki-chan... will anyone help her? Who do you guys think it is? ... hmm? please review me if you guys like her to be saved or not? and who will save her! okay? hmm... the one with the most votes will be the one I'll follow... or this story will follow! o-kay? okay! yoshi!! anyway... anyone notice the chairman's funny attitude? he always make me laugh especially his funny reactions and dialogues... but he's really gorgeous when he's serious and without his glasses. ^o^ anyway...

+**athanasiamikee**+ hmm... warui nai... your profile doesn't show your gender... okay I'll guess, don't hate me though,... are you a girl? and is my hint correct when I say you like VK and OC stories? okay... I checked your profile... . hehe LOL XD ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **I kew it! hehe, I'm a fan of Dark Hikari! LOL XD I love it! especially the Takuma X Hikari moments... hmm... . I mean woow... it's soo long, I wish I could write something like that in the future,... and yes, he'll be scarier... (hears Ichio's scary laugh) hmm... *shudders with momo-sempai* scary right? but itll be in the next chappies... ^o^ so don't worry! hehhe, n.n

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 7th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	8. Visit

A/N: okay... so I'm in a pretty tight situation... I'm gonna get a job coz I wanna buy this cute hello kitty dual sim touch screen cell phone... pheww! anybody got that?! ^o^ hehe, so I'm gonna get a job... hmmppp... and save anyway.... and I'm quite busy for the damn projects my professors are giving me... and I can't believe I'm gonna dance for my finals... aaargh... anyway, ^o^ I'm really happy to those people who reviewed and liked this story! LOL XD yey! (happy dances) since I love you guys, I'm gonna upload this story first. hehe, n.n

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Visit ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki awoken with a familiar pink ceiling and the smell of sweet frangrance. It was no doubt she was at her room in her Unlce Kaien's house. She touched her forehead and tried to remember why she was there. She put the hand on her mouth to muffled the cries that escaped her lips as she remembered what happened. Tears came gushing in her eyes and she silently whimpered as fear came back to her.

'I was bitten by a vampire around town.' She thought she was gonna die since no one came to help her and Crystal. Then she wiped her tears as she remembered her best friend, 'Where is Crystal-chan?' She asked herself and sat up. She felt her heavy head and bruised wrist as she tried to sat up. 'How long was she sleeping?' 'Was Crystal okay?' 'Who saved me?' These thoughts came in to her head as she tried to calm herself down.

She was not gonna cry and sulked because she was attacked by a vampire, 'it wasn't the first time I saw one'. She touched her neck and felt the two spike marks buried on her skin. 'But why does it seem like it's nothing new to me...? Like it happened before...'

_'I'm scared... No more... please, don't...'_ She heard a voice ran inside her head. Then tears came gushing on her eyes again as she felt her head ache. She thought of the fragments of memories flashing on her head. She saw a face that seemed familiar at the same time new to her. She had eyes like blood and like the vampire who attacked her before, she was drinking her blood. _'Sakura-chan...' _A name came to her mind with another face, this time a guy. He was smiling at her and extending his hands to her, _'Mitsuki-chan...'_ His voice was familiar to her like...

The door opened and Yuuki went inside, she came rushing to Mitsuki and hugged her. Mitsuki was surprised with tears still gushing on her face and said, "Yuuki?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake now. I thought you were gonna have an eternal sleep or something!!" Yuuki said loudly and hugged her tightly.

Mitsuki tried to smile at her concern for her and tried to joke around saying, "I can't breathe Yuuki..."

Yuuki realized Mitsuki was still injured and she let go of her. But she didn't change her worried expression on her face and she said, "I'm sorry... How are you feeling?"

Mitsuki smile faded and said to her, "I'm feeling not that good but I'm fine. The bruise on my wrists and bite on my neck hurts though." She touched her wrists and neck as she explained. Then she looked at Yuuki and said, "And my back hurts like I was wrestled but other than that I'm fine. What about you?" I asked her as I saw a bandage on her neck.

Yuuki realized Mitsuki saw the band aid on her neck and tried to ease her worry, "This is nothing... It's just a menthol band-aid I used coz I had stiff neck with the courtesy of the Day Class girls the other day. Other than that I'm fine."

Mitsuki still didn't believe what Yuuki said but she decided to change the topic. "So how I did I get here? Have I been sleeping too long?" She asked her with a smile and stretched her hands. "I feel like I've slept a hundred years like sleeping beauty." She tried to joke around her and added, "So who's the prince that kissed me?"

Realizing Yuuki was still serious and didn't answer she added, "That was a joke you know..."

"I know." Yuuki said and tried to smile at Mitsuki. "Actually you've been sleeping for 4 days now."

"FOUR DAYS!!!" Mitsuki repeated and couldn't believe what Yuuki said. "I have been sleeping for that long?"

"Yes. Four long days, I thought you weren't gonna wake up soon. I was worried but the Chairman just told me sooner or later you'll be awake before I know it. And a lot has happened after what happened to you... err, you do know what happened to you right?" Yuuki said and looked at me like a child.

Mitsuki nodded and said, "I was bitten right? by a vampire?" Yuuki nodded at her question. She asked another one, "So is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing, don't worry. You won't become a vampire by being bitten by a Level E vampire." Yuuki said and smiled at her. Mitsuki felt relieved but then as she looked at Yuuki, she knew there was another news. "But... the bad thing is..." Yuuki turned her head down as she tried to remember what happened.

"The bad thing is..?" Mitsuki repeated and initiated her to tell her what were next. She tried to guess what Yuuki was thinking but to no avail she was clueless. All she knew was it wasn't gonna be pretty... She added, "Does it have to do with me? Is it Crystal-chan?"

Yuuki shook her head and said, "No, she's fine. She doesn't recall meeting anyone on your trip to town. All she remembered is she went home in your room after getting so tired shopping that day."

"I see... that's nice to hear." Mitsuki said and sighed in relief. 'At least Crystal-chan isn't hurt nor traumatized by what happned.' Mitsuki thought as she looked at Yuuki and said, "So what seems to be the bad news then?" She tried to ask her again, this time Yuuki opened her mouth.

"Zero... he's a vampire." Yuuki revealed the bad news and it left Mitsuki stupefied at what she said. "And well... I only knew it now, a few hours before you woke up."

"How?" Mitsuki asked her and then the band-aid came in to her mind. "He bit you? Zero-nii bit you?" She couldn't believe the words came out of her lips. Yuuki nodded and she hugged her, "Were you scared? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Yuuki shook her head and said, "No, I'm not angry at him. I was scared at a moment but now... I'm not. I'm just surprised to know he's one. How about you?"

"I'm shocked, but I'm not scared of Zero-nii. Whatever he is he's still like my brother, and I don't hate the vampire who bit me either. I just felt sorry for them, that's all." Mitsuki said and looked at Yuuki.

"I'm glad, the Chairman told me not to tell you but... I can't keep a secret from you." Yuuki said and smiled at her.

Mitsuki looked at her and thought, 'Secret... Should I tell her? No... I don't think it's time to let her know about me remembering some of my memories.'

"Now, my chest feels lighter. I told myself I'm gonna help Zero in his condition. So will you help me?" Yuuki asked and I nodded. "I'll find Zero and ease him of his guilt, you know him. I'm sure he's sulking somewhere..."

Mitsuki nodded and said, "You should, I'm worried he might hate himself if you don't tell him that."

Yuuki smiled and went to the door and opened it when Mitsuki added, "Goodluck okay?" Yuuki nodded and left her as she went out of the room. Mitsuki sighed as the revelations came to her. 'So Zero-nii is a vampire...' She thought to herself as she tried to think of Zero. 'It must be hard for him to be in such a position.' She was in that phase when the door opened and the Chairman went in.

"Mitsuki-chan!!" The Chairman exclaimed as he went to hug her.

'He and Yuuki are really father and daughter.' Mitsuki thought as she tried to breathe in such position. "Uncle, I can't breathe..."

The Chairman stopped hugging her and looked at her with worried, "I'm very worried about you my dear niece. You've been asleep for 4 days and I thought you weren't gonna wake up. And... and..."

Mitsuki wryly smiled at him and said, "Okay Uncle, I'll cook dinner today and clean the house." The Chairman's eyes were flowing with tears as he looked at her. She smiled and then turned serious. She lowered her gaze and said, "I'm sorry to lie to you, Uncle. Thank you for saving me..." She said in a soft whisper and sadly looked at him. The Chairman now was serious and smiled at her kindly. He hugged her gently as he said, 'I'm glad you're safe.' Mitsuki smiled at her gentle and kind Uncle. "Thanks Uncle" Mistuki said and was taken back as she smelled burning food. "Uncle, were you cooking something?" As if the Chairman remembered he quickly dashed out of the room and went to the kitchen. She smiled at him and shook her head.

She looked at the window and tried to remember the guy who flashed in her mind moments ago... "Who... was..." She distrupted by a few knocks on her opened door. She changed her glance from the window to the door frame. Standing on her doorstep was a guy she never expected, it was the night class student who was beside Kaname. 'Takuma Ichijou' Mitsuki remembered his name which the Chairman told her.

"I hope I wasn't intruding on your rest." He said with a smile plastered on his face. Mitsuki looked at him and didn't say anything. He remembered he hadn't introduced himself so he opened his mouth and said, "This is the first time we met I think. I'm Takuma Ichijou, it's nice to meet you."

Mitsuki tilted her head as she said, "I'm Mitsuki. Mitsuki Cross, it's a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you're here for Kaname-sama's orders to look after me."

He was taken back but his smile didn't fade. He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, Kaname-kun sent me here to check how you are feeling. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Just a little hungry but I'm fine. I suppose he was the one who saved me then?" Mitsuki asked him. He looked a little sadden but his smile was still there. Mitsuki stared him as if she knew that sad look before.

"Yes, he did. I suppose I'll be going then... I'll tell Kaname-kun your present condition. You should still rest today, you lost a lot of blood back then." He said and smiled at her.

Mitsuki looked at his green eyes which showed a little pain and sadness, she wanted to ask him about that but then he added. "See you then." He turned around and started to walk when she said.

"Hey..." He stopped walking and took a glance at her smiling. She blushed and said, "Thanks for coming here."

He looked at her sadly and said, "It's nothing. Please do take care of yourself next time." With that he left her in her room again.

"His eyes... reminds me of someone... I know..." Mitsuki uttered as she tried to remember his sad smile. 'That smile... his eyes... his voice... it's like I knew it before...' She closed her eyes and tried to remember but nothing came to her mind. 'Was it just my imagination back then... At that moment I thought I heard it... that girl and that boy's voice.'

She was in that trance when the Chairman came in her room after a few minutes saying, "I thought I saw Takuma-kun coming in here."

"he already left, Uncle. He said he was going to report back to Kaname-sama." Mitsuki said and tilted her head. "Is there something wrong?'

"Nothing much, I just thought he came here for you." The Chairman said and placed the tray on her bedside table. "I mean, Kaname-kun came here to check up on you earlier in the morning." He rubbed his chin and looked like he was in deep thought. "i mean he did carried you here after you were attacked."

"he did?!" Mitsuki exclaimed in surprise. "but he just told me..."She remembered his sadden expression before. "But why did he lied..." She whispered softly. The chairman shudder his shoulder and poured tea on a teacup and shoved it to her smiling.

"I guess, he has a reason why. You should thank him when you have chance and him that." The chairman uttered and pat her head. "Now drink this and I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Mitsuki nodded and smiled at him. She drank the warm jasmine tea as her thoughts of Takuma Ichijou roamed in her mind.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay!! This chappie finished and ready to be published and read. ^o^ weee,,... okay, so I'm gonna be busy this week but I'll try to upload the next chappies, heheh, and oh yeah! a million and gazillion thanks to the people who are reading this and making their faves. Oh and thanks to the people who are always dropping their comments. tee-hee... I'm flattered. Actually I'm trying to make this one exciting as possible. hehe, anyway...

+**athanasiamikee**+ hey... you haven't answered my answer yet. ahmmpph. . =3 am I right or not? or did I say something wrong? ....

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **Really? I thought you were pretty good at writing Dark Hikari I mean, it was so amazing. And I'm keeping my fingers crossed that will happen I mean, I hope to write some so awesome like yours. And don't worry I'm a newbie myself. ^o^ so dai jobu desu ka! ^o^ anyway... Ichio scares the hell out of me too... i mean he's so evil and yeah, he'lll be making an appearance soon and believe me he'll be evil here... i mean really evil... T.T *shudders in fear.* hehe, LOL XD thanks for the review! n.n

**+lovelyvampire93+** weehh,... glad you like the chappie! ureshii! hehe, i hope this chappie approves of your liking too! and you don't get bored reading this, hehe, anyway! thanks for the comments, i mean reviews!! ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 8th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	9. Belated V Day

A/N: Aaargh... My feet and body ache... damn dance. *sigh* I'm so tired and yet I wanna write this ff story... I know, I'm ignoring my other ff stories... but I'm still thinking of a good plot and chappie, so sorry to the readers of my other ff stories, don't hate me... . anyway, back to this chappie... I know you guys tell me when her memories are coming back and up till when will Takuma keep the secret of Mitsuki.... well... heheh, just read okay? ^^, And yeess!! I don't own VK! Enjoy~

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Belated V Day ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki walked to her Uncle's kitchen and cooked something. She was doing so when the Chairman entered the room and saw her. It was after she took a whole day rest and skipped class.

"What are you doing, dear niece?" Kaien asked as he eyed on her pouring some liquid on a container.

"It's a thank you gift." Mitsuki said and smiled at her uncle. "Oh don't worry Unlce I'm making some for you too..."

"Really? Is it special??" The chairman excitedly exclaimed. He twirled around and went to his happy mood. He was in such position when Zero and Yuuki went in. They have just finished patrolling.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked and looked at Mitsuki.

"Nothing much, just the usual. Uncle's in his happy-dreamland-mood again. How's the patrol?" Mitsuki said with a smile as she put the container on the counter table.

_"It's okay."_ **"It's boring."** Yuuki and Zero both said in chorus.

Mitsuki smiled at her cousins and gave them two boxes. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this came a little too late. I was asleep so I haven't had time to make it to something more special."

Yuuki opened her box saw a rose chocolate inside, "Wooow... It looks great! Did you really make it?" Mitsuki nodded happily while Yuuki thought and added, "Wait don't tell me this is the reason why you went to town the other day." Mitsuki nodded and Yuuki (sweatdrop) looked at her. 'She went too far for this gift. Zero will be angry at her if I don't do something!!' Yuuki thought and tried to make another topic when Zero opened his box and said to Mitsuki.

"Thanks. I'll come to town with you next time." Zero uttered that made Yuuki surprised.

"Zero said thank you!!" Yuuki exaggeratedly said and was surprised. Then she remembered his reaction on her chocolate yesterday. "hey you didn't say thank you for the chocolate I made." Yuuki said and pouted.

"It was not worth while to say thanks to a failure made chocolate." Zero emotionlessly said to Yuuki without looking at her.

"Whattt!! That's so mean!" Yuuki punched Zero for his remark while Zero put a hand on Yuuki to stop her. Mitsuki shook her head as she looked at her family. She was blessed and thankful for them. She laughed and smiled at them. And then something flashed on her mind...

_'Don't treat me as a stranger but a family... I didn't bought you to be my servant, that's the last thing I want you to be Mitsuki.'_ A voice rang on her head like a melody. She stopped laughing and was stunned at that moment. Yuuki and Zero stopped what they were doing and worriedly looked at me. The Chairman held my shoulder and looked at me too. I tried to wake up from my trance and smile at them.

"I'm fine, you guys worry too much." Mitsuki said happily and tired to ease the tension. "Oh right, I'm giving Kaname-sama and Ichijou-sempai some chocolates too. I hope Zero-nii and Yuuki-chan won't mind if I come in you 2nd round patrol right?" Mitsuki said and tried to change the topic. Zero grunted at the idea while Yuuki smiled and nodded. 'I don't want to worry them, that voice... that boy... he reminds me of someone...' She shook her head and tried to smile at her family. 'My past doesn't matter, I told myself so many times. What matters to me is the present life I have with them... and yet, I can't help but yearn for it.'

* * *

Mitsuki walked on the dark corridor with Yuuki and Zero, they were already done patrolling and soon the Night Class students will take a break. Mitsuki took that moment to give the box of chocolates to Kaname and Takuma. They reached the room the Night Class used and she was about to knock when the door flew open. A blonde student with blue eyes happily opened the door saying, "Finally break time!!" He stopped smiling as he saw Mitsuki, Yuuki and Zero. "this is a sudden Visit." He said as he glared at Zero and looked at Yuuki and Mitsuki.

"Good evening Aidou-sempai, sorry for the intrusion but is Kaname-sempai and Ichijou-san there?" Yuuki asked Aidou and he nodded in reply.

Before he went to fetch Kaname or Takuma, he looked at Mitsuki and said, "I'm afraid we haven't met."

Mitsuki tried to be friendly and introduced herself, "My name is Mitsuki Cross. I'm the niece of the Chairman, it's nice to meet you Idol-sempai."

"Idol-sempai huh? So you must be a fan of mine to know my nickname." Aidou said happily and was flattered at Mitsuki's remark. Mitsuki (sweat drop) looked at him and wanted to add, 'I'm not really a fan, I just hear Crystal-chan say it.' But it was too late since Aidou pulled her hand and made her go inside the room, leaving Yuuki and Zero outside.

Aidou happily hugged her and said, "As my newest fan member, I shall introduce you to the whole Night Class Students."

"eeeh? You don't have to..." Mitsuki said as she was embarassed at being introduced at the whole Night Class.

"oh come on, you don't need to be shy. Oh I know, I'll just tell them." Aidou said happily as he pulled her towards another student who was taller than him with orange hair and reddish brown eyes. "Hey, Akatsuki meet my new fan. Her name is Mitsuki Cross."

"Cross? Is she Yuuki's cousin?" Kain asked and looked at Mitsuki. Aidou nodded and said, "Yeah, aint she cute? She's cute and funny like Cross but she looks smarter than her." Kain nodded at him and slightly smiled at her.

Mitsuki smiled back at him as a blonde girl approached them and said, "And what is a human like her doing here?" She eyed on Mitsuki and snobbed Aidou's reply. Mitsuki wryly smiled at her as she saw a familiar face behind the three.

"Mitsuki?" Takuma surprisingly said as she walked towards Mitsuki. It was only then did Mitsuki realized his appearance. She greeted him and he replied, "What are you doing here?"

Mitsuki smiled at him and said, "Um... I came here to say thank you for saving me." Mitsuki gave him the two box of chocolates and said, "And belated St. Xocolats Day, to Kaname-sama and you." She felt her cheeks flushing as he took the chocolate boxes.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have bothered to do so." Takuma said as he took the boxes of chocolates from her hands.

"Hey, don't I get one?!" Aidou pouted as he saw he didn't have one. Kain and Ruka stood side by side and looked at them.

Kaname walked towards them and said,"Thank you. I think you should go now before Yuuki and Kiryu worry about you. He might think we might be harassing you, Mitsuki."

"Of course, Kaname-sama. Thank you once again and good evening." Mitsuki bowed at Kaname and the Night Class. Then she turned around and went out of the room quickly.

When Mitsuki was gone Takuma gave Kaname her present for him. Kaname nodded and said "thank you". Then he walked back to his seat as he said, "I suppose she should know what happened." Takuma was surprised at what Kaname said and nodded. He smiled at him and went to the door. He went out as he said, 'It'll only take a while.'

Aidou pouted and said, "it's not fair, why does he have permission to skip class?"

"That's because Dorm Head Kuran let him." Kain remarked to what Aidou said.

* * *

Mitsuki was walking beside Zero and Yuuki as she heard a voice called her. She turned around and saw Takuma calling her. She stopped and so did Yuuki and Zero. When Takuma was near her she asked him, "What's wrong Ichijou-sempai?"

"Can I have a moment with you?" Takuma said and looked at Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki nodded and pushed Zero away from them. Mitsuki looked at Zero and Yuuki as they left and then turned her gaze to Takuma. He was looking at her with his smile as he said, "Thank you for the chocolates again."

Mitsuki blushed at him for his gratitude. "You're welcome... It's the least I can do for saving me."

"Saving you?" Takuma was surprised at what she said.

Mitsuki nodded and said, "Yes, the Chairman told me it was you who saved me and not Kaname-sama... I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Takuma took Mitsuki's hand and held in his. He took her hand to his lips and kiss the back of it while saying, "I'm sorry for not telling but then I thought it would be better if things were to happen that way..." Then he smiled at her and added, "Meet me at the garden tomorrow around lunch time. Good night and Sweet Dreams Mitsuki." He said and left her standing there.

Mitsuki was still in shock as Takuma left her. The warmth in her hand that he kissed a while ago was still there and she couldn't help but put it near her face. She touched it with her other hand and thought of him. 'He... kissed my hand. That's the first time a guy has ever did that to me...' Mitsuki blushed at her thoughts. Then she shook her and tried to pinch herself. 'What am I thinking?!!! And why am I blushing!!!? What's wrong with meee!!?' Mitsuki screamed in her head as she tried to calm herself down. She sighed and breathe deeply. 'Okay Mitsuki calm yourself, it was your first time a guy did that soo it's only natural to feel embarassed and shy right? Right?' Mitsuki asked herself as she walked out of the school grounds.

Outside Yuuki and Zero were waiting for Mitsuki. They looked at her and she smiled at them. 'Whatever I felt back there, it made me feel closer to him... Ichijou... Takuma.'

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay... this chappie done and ready to publish! Yoshi!! While I was writing this I was listening to futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi girl version and it was soo sugoi nee! hehe, i love the song!! And yeah, this chappie is pretty uninteresting right? I'm losing ideas but no matter, I have the next chappie on my head and I'm gonna start writing as soon as I publish this! Yoshi!!! And yes, Ichio will make his appearance soon!!! About in the next next chapter!! (grins) so ya guys better read the next chappies!! anyway!!! ...

+**athanasiamikee**+ ... ahmph... ya still haven't answered my question yet. I'm gonna pout and get that card of yours of ya don't don't tell me.... . (pout) hehe,... ^o^ don't want ya cookies if ya won't tell me first... hmm... on second thought gimme those cookies!! (x^o^x) (munch munch) and please don't worry I don't mind if ya'r busy hehe, n.n tee hee!

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **hehe, yeah... ya read my mind, she'll remember him and then the memories will rush to her like rain falling from the sky. hehe, and don't worry he's gonna appear soon! (evil laughter) hehe, oh forget the laugh. hmm... thanks for your comments! and yeah, when is Dark Hikari uploading its chappie!!? I can't wait for it. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 9th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	10. Surprise

A/N: Okay! wheeew... so after our University week it's gonna be our hell week, wtf?! okay... hmm... It's hard to be a student. Sigh. Anyway, let's get to the story!! Looks like things are getting interesting in this story!! Yoshi!! Susume with the story!! ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Surprise ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki walked around to the garden and saw Takuma. He waved at her as he was sitting on the foot of a tree. The tree was shady and it was hidden from being seen by other people. She looked around and was relieved that only few students were there. There were about 10 or less students on the far side of the garden and if she were to go to where Takuma was sitting, she wouldn't be noticed. But stil it was pretty careless if she went to him and what if the students there saw them?

She sighed and made up her mind. She walked towards the tree he was sitting and when she was few inches away she stopped walking. Takuma smiled at her as he closed a book he was reading. He stood up and walked near her. He was wearing a simple blue sweater and white pants. Underneath his sweater was a white shirt and as usual his face wore his smile. She tried to smile at him and open a conversation.

"Hey... were you waiting too long?" Mitsuki said and looked at Takuma.

Takuma smiled at her and replied, "Not really. Have you eaten your lunch yet?" Mitsuki shook her head and he added, "I see, sorry then." His smile faded and apologetically looked at her.

"No need, I already bought my lunch." Mitsuki said and showed the obento she bought.

"I see, I'll make our conversation brief so you could eat your lunch." Takuma lips curved to a small smile and looked at Mitsuki. "I'm going to invite you tonight in the Moon Dorm."

"But isn't that um... against school rules?" Mitsuki tilted her head and wondered why he wanted her to be in the moon dorm in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry, I already asked Kaname-kun and the Chairman. They agreed to my request and said if it'll only take you a while, it would be fine." Takuma said and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki was a little hesitant since she was alone in a class of vampires. Takuma read Mitsuki's thoughts and added, "Don't worry, I'll be inviting Yuuki and Kiryuu too."

Mitsuki looked at Takuma and wondered why behind the smile she could feel his loneliness. "Um... okay, I'll try to go there."

"I will really appreciate it if you come." Takuma replied and smiled at her. He slowly raise his hand to Mitsuki's head and pat her. Mitsuki was surprise at his gesture and looked at him.

'Has he ever done this to me before?' Mitsuki thought as she wondered why the scene reminds her of something. He looked at his green eyes and unconciously uttered, "Green... midori..."

Takuma was taken back at what she said and asked, "Are you talking about my eyes?"

Mitsuki blushed at what she said and nodded. Then a fragment of memories and scenes flashed on her mind. Like before it was a faceless boy who patted her head like what Takuma and said...

_"I see... Well then, you can't simply be called it or little girl for a long time, right?"_

_"You can...t?" She tried to imitate his words._

_"Yes, you can't." hte boy smiled at her innocent gesture and thought of a name that would fit her._

_"Young master, I think you shouldn't get attached to that girl... why don't we just leave her in a human orphanage or something." the maid advised the boy who looked like he was around 12._

_"My grandfather always say that I should be responsible to my actions, so I will not abandoned her as you say Shimizu-san." the boy said without glancing at the maid and gently looking at her._

_"If you say so, but please don't pick any more children out there in the middle of the night. It'll be really dangerous--"_

_Mitsuki." the faceless boy said and smiled._

_"Young master?" the maid looked at her master._

_"Mitsuki, that'll be your name. Mitsuki."_

_"Mi...." She tried to imitate what he said. "Mitsuki..."_

_"Yes, it means moon." he smiled at her and pat her head, "It's nice to meet you Mitsuki, my name is ..."_

Takuma shook Mitsuki's shoulders as he saw her drifting in her thoughts. Mitsuki looked like she returned to her senses and looked at Takuma. His face showed worry and sadness on it. She looked at him, "Ichijou-sempai..." She felt her body was turning jello and her mind was spinning, luckily Takuma's hands were on her shoulders giving her some strength to stand up.

"You were emotionless for a while, you started to drift in your thoughts and I was worried something could have happened to you. Are you alright?" Takuma said as he cupped her face and touched her pale skin.

"I'm fine... I think, I just remembered something from my past..." Mitsuki mubbled as she put a hand on her head. She tried to remember the next scene and she wanted to know who the boy was. But she figured out two names already on her past, one young girl named Sakura and an older lady who looked like she was 38 named Shimizu. But the boy was still faceless, she thought she knew him very well and his voice was like a lost melody that she could never forget. Who was he... why was he with her? Protecting her? Wasn't Kaname the one who save her? Was he a relative? A part of her family? But why did he gave her, her name? Who was he? Who was that boy?

Takuma slightly frowned as he looked at Mitsuki, she was lost in her thoughts again. Thinking. Remembering. It pains him just to see her like that, he sighed and decided to hug her. Mitsuki was suprised at this and looked at him. He didn't say a word and let held her. She didn't said anything too, she leaned on him and listened to the sound surrounding them.

Takuma closed his eyes and wished she would open up to him, he knew he was violating his promise to Kaname and especially to his granfather. But what was he suppose to do? Leave her in such a state where she was trying to remember who she really was? What if she knew who she was, will she hate him? Will she be a pawn for her grandfather again? Will she be the same Mitsuki she is right now? He was happy she was living a normal life as a human. Away from his grandfather, away from vampires and away from him. He was attached to her, she was something important to him. He knew Mitsuki would never see him but a master and owner. 'Soon, her memories will come back and what will she do?' Takuma thought as she stroke her hair. 'It was different from before, she had grown it long. It had been 4 years since I last felt this close to her and yet... I still feel her distant as ever... I wish you would never remember your past Mitsuki, I know how much it will haunt you...'

* * *

Mitsuki took another deep breath as she decided to move forward to the pathway. It was dark but the light post illuminate the darkness. She was never scared of being the dark, she somehow thought it was usual for her to be in it. Like she was living before in a dark place... with huge curtains that hid the light shining outside the big mansion...

"Mitsuki, hurry up or Zero will leave us behind." Yuuki called her attention and she adjusted her pace to walk beside Yuuki and Zero.

"Now tell me again why were here?" Zero asked Yuuki without looking at her.

"That's because Ichijou-sempai asked us here." Yuuki answered back to Zero. Mitsuki looked at them quietly as they approached the Moon Dorm Gate. The man guarding the gate let them pass.

"And why is Mitsuki here too?" Zero asked again as they passed through.

"That's because Ichijou-sempai invited me too." Mitsuki replied and smiled at him. "You don't mind right Zero-nii?" Zero grunted in reply as Yuuki and Mitsuki smiled at each other. Then Zero and Yuuki stopped walking and Mitsuki was wondered why. After a while Zero pulled his gun and Yuuki scolded him for accompanying her and Mitsuki with attack on his mind.

"I'm really grateful for your concern but I think it'll be alright for us... you should go back Zero." Yuuki added as Zero didn't reply. Mitsuki looked at them quietly.

"If there weren't any problems I wouldn't have troubled myself." Zero said emotionlessly to us.

"This..." Yuuki was said and was a little taken back as she felt a dark presence. Mitsuki felt it too and she looked around. "From this point on, we are in the Moon Dorm's vicinity as expected, the aura here is special." Yuuki added as both of them turned serious. Mitsuki wanted to ease the tension when Zero pulled her to his back while his other hand took out his gun and aimed it. Yuuki took her staff out too and elongated it. When I turned around to see what was happening, two new faces were there. Aidou and Kain.

"Here to welcome us Vampire..." Zero said as he pointed a gun on Aidou's forehead.

"That's right Ichijou asked me to or I wouldn't have come." Aidou said with a stern face.

"Don't always be at odd with my kind, So go back to being your prefect." Kain said and turned around. He started to walk when he added, "Concerning all the bad things that happened lately... Tonight we'll..."

The three followed Aidou and Kain. As they walked through the crowd, people started to look and gawk at them. There were a few students who looked like they were gonna kill them while other just simply glared at them. Zero ignored their gazes while Yuuki and Mitsuki were uneasy. 'Tonight, the real apperances of the Night Class will appear here.' Mitsuki thought as she looked around.

"Over here." Kain said as they reached their destination. He walked towards someone and said, "Deputy Chief Ichijou, I bought three people here."

She bumped into his back and softly said, "Ouch..." Zero didn't reply while Yuuki was busy looking at Aidou and exchanging gazes with him. "Oh!" She heard someone uttered. She looked at the one who said it and saw Takuma's smiling face at them.

"You came, Yuuki-chan, Mitsuki-chan and Kiryu-kun." Takuma happily said and I looked at what's behind him. "It's my birthday today! Isn't it fun?!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

'This kind of feels... a little human-ish though' Mitsuki thought as she looked at the huge cake behind Takuma. Mitsuki tried to be polite and say, "Congratulations."

"How old are you?" Yuuki added as I finished my sentence.

"how old? In terms of Human years...? or Vampire years...?" He happily asked Yuuki back.

"Vampire?" Yuuki and Mitsuki both said in chorus.

"I'm already 18, I'm an adult now..." he placed a hand on his chin and somehow blushed. "So for a present, I'll accept Yuuki and Mitsuki's lips."

Mitsuki blushed at his comment while Yuuki turned red and started yelling, "Ah? i didn't come here to play! I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier tonight!" Mitsuki calmed herself and looked at Yuuki who continued talking. "I can't pretend nothing happened, no compared to this... about the vampire."

"Vampire? What vampire?" Mitsuki wondered as she looked at Yuuki.

"Rima can you accompany Mitsuki in the buffet table as we talk?" Takuma smiled as Rima approached Mitsuki and nodded. She took Mitsuki away from the conversation.

Mitsuki looked back and sighed, 'I guess, it doesn't bothers me but I can't help but think they're keeping something from me...' Mitsuki thought as Rima gave her a glass of juice. She turned Rima's offer and said, "I guess what they're talking about doesn't concern me huh?"

Rima nodded and said, "It would be better if you remain quiet in your human world, Cross-san... I think that's what Ichijou-san is trying to say." Mitsuki sadly lowered her gaze as she thought of what Rima said. She was right, it doesn't matter anything to her. Rima looked at Mitsuki and added, "I think it's our first time meeting one another right? My name is Rima Touya. Just call me Rima." Rima said emotionlessly and took a sip at a glass of red water.

"yes, it is... err... Rima-chan." Mitsuki said and looked at the group she left. She could feel the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

Then she heard Kaname's voice that said, "Ichijou and Shiki went there... at my order." Silence enveloped the whole grounds as they greeted the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama..." Mitsuki looked at Kaname. Then they started a conversation and he told Yuuki to sit beside him. Yuuki followed his orders as Zero stood near them. Mitsuki looked at Zero and Yuuki from a far. She wanted to know what they were talking about but she knew it doesn't have to do anything with her. After a few moments, Takuma went near her smiling.

"I'm glad you made it." Takuma said at her. She smiled at him and felt Rima left them.

"Happy Birthday, you should have told me it was your birthday." Mitsuki said and looked at him. "I should have brought a gift or something."

"Gifts doesn't matter to me, I'm already happy you're here." Takuma said and pat her head again. Mitsuki looked at the vampire who pat her head, 'He's a vampire and yet he's gentle... and he's really more like a human and less than a vampire when he smiles like that.'

Then the atmosphere seemed to tense up and Takuma took his gaze away from Mitsuki and looked at Kaname. Mitsuki followed Takuma's gaze and she was taken back to see Zero pointing a gun at Kaname.

"Zero-nii..." Mitsuki said as she looked at the scene in front of them.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's it. Is it just me or is my chappie getting longer one after another? Do you guys think I should slow down? hmmm... I think so! anyway! I'll upload soon coz I know this cliffe is gonna kill ya guys! And yeah! I'm happy my ratings are going up! Yey!! (happy dances...) anyway....

+**dawn. fire. angel**+ Mitsuki's memories were erased like Yuuki but it wasn't strong like what Yuuki's mom did since it was only Kaname who erased it. It's a temporary memory loss, but she remembers only fragments of it... Does this help clear things up? Thanks for the review!! LOL ^o^ And yeah, my cousin said he's gonna create his own ff story... wonder what it is! anyway!! see ya round dawn-chan!! ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **Hey! hmm... I read the dark hikari... . It's so sad what happened I mean, why him! why Takuma!! ... damn that haku. Anyway, I haven't read Killing Loneliness but I alerted it! Yey! I wanna know what happened next. sigh. Takuma don't give up! ANyway! Thanks for the review LOL XD and by the way! Good job on Dark Hikari!! ^o^ although my greetings is a little late... wheee...

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 10th chapter... n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	11. Gunshot

A/N: I think I'm becoming nocturnal like a vampire. I wanna sleep all day and do stuffs at night like surfing the net, writing ff and stuffs... hmm... grrr... maybe it's a side effect of becoming addicted to VK anyway!! I don't own VK! hmmm.... anyway, before I say so much more in this comment section... Hope you enjoy reading this!~ And yeah, read the noties every after chappie... I think I give tips on the next chappie! ^o^ and by the way, Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Now!! ON with the story!! Susume! Yoshi!! ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Gunshot ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

_Then the atmosphere seemed to tense up and Takuma took his gaze away from Mitsuki and looked at Kaname. Mitsuki followed Takuma's gaze and she was taken back to see Zero pointing a gun at Kaname._

_"Zero-nii..." Mitsuki said as she looked at the scene in front of them._

Mitsuki saw how everyone glared at Zero at his action, and a night class student had place a hand near Zero's neck. Mitsuki was sure the girl was an expert in martial arts and she could kill Zero if she wanted to.

"Ripping him to pieces isn't enough for what he has done." Mitsuki heard Aidou utter. He was pissed and Mitsuki was taken back at his menancing aura. Takuma placed a hand on Aidou's shoulder and warned him, "You know you can't do that." "Yeah, I know I won't kill him inside Cross Academy. Not while we hold a treaty with the Chairman." Aidou response to Takuma's words. Then his voice got stronger and said, "But you should know, we were all gathered here because of Kaname-sama. Since he is a pureblood, we are all loyal to him. I hope you bear that in mind, Kiryu Zero." Aidou's voice was harsh and cold unlike the first time Mitsuki knew him. He was angry, that's for sure.

But Mitsuki knew his sentiments, just like him she is somehow angry at Zero's action, even if he is like a brother to him. Kaname had saved Mitsuki when she was young and brought her to her Uncles house. Like the other Night Class Students she also has loyalty to the pureblood, even though it wasn't as deep as the vampires.

"Okay!" Takuma's voice echoed in the crowd. His face wore his usual smile as he added, "Has everybody forgotten it's my birthday? And since Kiryu-kun and Yuuki is my honored guests, let's get along together." Takuma happily said as he looked at the other students serious dim faces. The other students returned to what they were doing and ignored Zero's actions before. Takuma looked at Mitsuki and smiled at her, "You okay?" Mitsuki nodded and wryly smile. "Wanna help me cut the cake?" He asked Mitsuki and walked towards the cake.

Mitsuki followed Takuma and saw him tap a dark brown haired boy that was as tall as him. "Shiki, help me cut the cake will ya?" The guy he called Shiki nodded and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki wryly smile at Shiki and slightly bowed at him. Shiki emotionlessly took his gaze away from her and took the knife. While doing so he accidentally cut Takuma's hand, Shiki apologized emotionlessly to Takuma.

Mitsuki looked at Takuma's injured hand being licked by Shiki. She was not a vampire, but she knew the smell of blood roamed in the crowd. She was absorbed in the scene made by Takuma and Shiki, she didn't realize Zero running away from the place. She only noticed his presence when Yuuki shouted. She turned around and wanted to follow Yuuki and Zero when a hand grabbed her shoulders. It was Takuma.

"Why are you stopping me, Ichijou-sempai?" Mitsuki asked as she looked at Takuma. Takuma's smile was gone and he was sadly looking at her, "I don't think you should get yourself involved at this..." "Why not?" Mitsuki asked as she tilted her head. "I think it'll bring bad memories to you." He said coldly as his hand reached to touch her face."Bad memories?" Mitsuki repeated as she tried to think about what Takuma meant "What do you mean bad memories?" Mitsuki asked Takuma.

Takuma closed his eyes and breathe deeply, "What I mean to say is... you told me before that you remember some things about your past. And well..." Takuma's lips formed to a slight smirk as he tell her, "Maybe it's best for you not to remember those things."

Mitsuki looked at Takuma surprised. She was surprised at what he said about her forgetting her past memories. Why did he cared so much for her not to remember? Was there a connection between him and her memories? And why did he care so much to her? Wasn't Kaname the one who saved her?

Suddenly many thoughts came rushing to her head. And it made her confused and dizzy. But then her mind stopped thinking when she heard a gun shot out of no where. Like her, the Night Class students also heard it and they smelled the scent of blood circulating in the air.

"That is..." One vampire uttered. "Kiryu's blood." Another one finished. Mitsuki felt her heart beat jumped and increased. Without saying anything to Takuma, she pulled her arm and ran towards where she heard the gun shot. She was in a state of fearing what could have happened to Zero and Yuuki, that she couldn't hear Takuma calling her name.

Takuma stared at the caramel haired girl running away from the party. She disappeared in the dark path and he sighed. 'Why did I say that to her? Had I only made matters worst? I only wanted her to forget all those bad... things. But it seems I just added fuel to the fire.' Takuma thought as he looked at her. Then he averted his gaze to Kaname who was looking back at him. He sighed and looked at the serious pureblood.

'I know Kaname-kun, I have done something that he wouldn't like.' Takuma said to himself. Then he walked towards where Kaname was sitting and he heard Kaname utter.

"Soon... that girl will remember, it is something unevitable. You cannot do anything to stop her from doing what she wishes to do so. As well as what is fated for her..."

"Kaname-kun..." Takuma said as he sadly looked at Kaname.

"You know this day would happen..." Kaname said looking at a distant. Then he looked to Takuma. "I know..." Takuma said in a sad and low voice. Takuma knew what Kaname meant, and he wished that the day she would remember would never happen...

* * *

Mitsuki hurriedly went to the pool and saw a man pointing a gun towards Yuuki and Zero. The water in the pool was slightly red due to the blood gushing out of the wound on Zero's arm. She put a hand on her mouth in shock. Yuuki put herself in front of Zero and shielded him from the hunter.

When the man didn't put his gun away, Mitsuki decided to stop him herself. She walked towards him and grabbed his arm. She pushed the gun away from Zero and Yuuki's presence.

"What are you doing?!" The man angrily said and glared at Mitsuki. He tried to resist Mitsuki who was preventing him to shoot another bullet at Zero. "I won't let you shoot Zero-nii and Yuuki!" Mitsuki yelled at the man as she tried to stop him. "Stupid Brat." He uttered and pushed Mitsuki away. Mitsuki tried her best not to let go and raise the gun to the sky. Then...

'BOOM!' A gun shot silence the surroundings once again.

"What are you doing shooting that gun!! Mitsuki-chan!! Zero-kun!! Yuuki-chan!!" The Chairman entered the scene and was taken back as he saw the Mitsuki holding the hunter's hand while Yuuki and Zero drenched in the pool. "What happened here?" He asked as his gaze went to Zero and Yuuki then to Mitsuki.

The hunter sneered and pulled away from Mitsuki's grasps. Mitsuki walked away from the man, then she looked at Zero and Yuuki. "Are you two alright?" Mitsuki asked as she handed her hand towards Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki took Mitsuki's hand and help Zero reach the side of the pool. His wound was still bleeding and it would be bad if he stayed in the pool for much longer. The Chairman helped Yuuki and Mitsuki get Zero out of the pool. Then he carried Zero back to his office to treat his wound.

* * *

Mitsuki sighed as she sat in the room of her Uncle. Luckily, Zero didn't loss too much blood. But the chairman said it would take a few days for him to get well and his wound to heal. Now, Yuuki was gonna continue patrolling after she took a bath and change her wet clothes. And her on the other hand had to stay in the Chairman's office since he needed to talk to her. She sighed, was she gonna be lectured because of attending Takuma's party? Or will she be lectured for not being able to help her two cousins? She leaned her head on one hand. Then the room opened and the chairman went in. She look at him as he sat back to his chair and sighed. He massaged his temple and tried to ease whatever he was thinking.

Mitsuki fell silent for a while and then spoke up. "What happened Uncle?" She asked him. The Chairman still massaging his temple uttered, "I can't believe that guy went here and tried to kill his student." "Student?" Mitsuki repeated what he just said and then she realized what he meant. "Zero-nii is that man's pupil? Then that means he's Zero-nii's teacher?"

"Yes, he is. And he's a well known vampire hunter, just like Zero's parents." The chairman explained to Mitsuki and turned his chair to look at Mitsuki. "Listen Mitsuki... right now, I think it would be best for you to let these incidents pass."

Mitsuki looked at the Chairman and opened her mouth. But unfortunately no words came to her lips. She lowered her gaze and tried to fin her voice to speak, "So... In short you are asking me to not get involved with this?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Yes, you got my message exactly." The Chairman said calmly as he clasps his hands together and put in front of his face. "I think Zero and Yuuki would like it that way too. Things are going to get messy and well... I don't want you to get involve."

"Why?" Mitsuki felt dumb asking that question but she needed to know. She wanted to hear an answer coming straight from someone, even if it's her Uncle.

Her Uncle sighed and tried to think of words to explain to her. "It's dangerous." Two words. Silence.

...

Mitsuki closed her eyes and thought of those two words. It was simple and yet held so much meaning. She felt a pain surge in her heart. Feeling as if she wasn't trusted nor strong to help them, she stood up and turned towards the door. She didn't need to hear anything anymore, she knew what lies behind those two words. Before she turned the knob she said, "I understand." And as she opened the door and closed it she heard her Uncle say, "I'm sorry... this is for the best."

At the moment she heard the door shut, she felt her eyes water. 'Am I not really of any use to help them? Everyone seems to push me away... and let me be unaware of what is happening.' Mitsuki thought as she took some steps back to her room.

...

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Awww.... how sad. It's hard when you aren't trusted by the people you love the mosts... it's so sad. (sobs) (cries) And it's also sad I wasn't able to upload earlier cause was under construction. But now I'm happy it's okay again!!! Yey!! Anyway!! As always hope ya guys like this chappie. ^o^ wheeew... And yeah since I promised Ichio will be here and then he isn't... I'm gonna make the next chappie right away! n.n heheh, prepare for him!!

**+neko doodle+** I don't understand. hmm... whatcha mean by what cha said... i'm confused. Are ya trying to say wrong title? ... ?

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 11th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	12. Remember

A/N: Okay so as I promise I'll be uploading really soon! And poof! Here it is!! Wheew... Now i'm really hungry after typing and thinking of this one. So Hope you enjoy reading this as well as I enjoy eating the cake my dad just brought home! And yes, please review minna!! See you on the last sentence of the story!! n.n Enjoy!~

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Remember ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

....... chatter chatter chatter . giggle giggle.

..... chatter chatter. blah blah.

... chatter ...

Mitsuki sighed as she sat quietly in the noisy room. It was free period and everyone was busy chatting or doing something. Then a certain group of girls giggled and scremed in glee, Mitsuki sighed once again. It was really irritating. All in all, it was too noisy. And it annoyed her.

Okay, maybe she wasn't just annoyed because of that. She was also annoyed by what her Uncle said the other night. It was a direct hit for her, useless and untrustworthy. Two words... a lot of meaning. She sighed once again, this time she placed a hand on her mouth and tried to look outside. There was a huge gray cloud forming on the nice blue sky. It slowly covered the rays the sun was giving out.

It was really bright in the morning but now that it's afternoon, Mitsuki thinks there'll be a storm brewing in. She was about to stood up and get away from class when she was approached by one of her classmates. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. How are ya Cross?" The guy said and stood in front of her desk. Mitsuki didn't answer and looked at him. He was not familiar to her, like he was new to their class. He was wearing the Day Class Uniform but his uniform was unruly and messy. She wondered if the class president saw this guy not properly wearing his uniform. Then his dirty blond hair was unruly as his uniform. Then she examined his eyes that were blue like a foreigner. Realizing she wouldn't answer his greetings he continued talking, "You know, you're the niece of the school and yet I wonder why you aren't a prefect?"

Mitsuki still didn't spoke up and changed her gaze to the black board. The guy smirked at her and added, "I wonder if you aren't fit to be one?" Still she didn't answer. "Or maybe he thinks you're not fit for it." Silence. "Or maybe he doesn't trust you?" Silence. "And maybe he thinks you're too helpless to be even of use to him?"

That was the last straw, she couldn't stand him talking anymore. She was pissed off by what he said. And she knew why she was angry, because what he said were true. She tried to calmly answer him, "What do you want?" Despite her struggle to be calm her tone sounded a little pissed.

"Oh.. did I hit the right buttons?" The guy said and his smiled grew wider. "Is the little princess angry? Or should I say the puppet is angry because she feels so helpless?"

"What?!" Mitsuki asked, her tone was rising. A few students looked their way and wondered why she was raising her voice. She looked around and tried to calm down.

"Hmmm..." The guy laughed at her reaction. He put a hand on his stomach while laughing, "You really have no idea don't you?"

"If you're just going to make fun of me, just shut up and leave me alone." Mitsuki said calmly but strongly. She decided to stand up and leave the guy with his weirdness.

The guy's smile went wider at her nest reaction, "Sakura." Mitsuki stopped walking and looked at the guy. "Shimizu..." "Aren't you wondering who they are?"

"How did you--" Mitsuki asked him with her shocked face.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask him."

"Him?" She repeated what he said and wondered who he meant.

"Yes, Takuma Ichijou."

"What does he know about this? As far as I know, I don't know anything about him." Mitsuki wondered as he said Takuma's name.

"But you do. And he knows a lot about you too. And so does the pureblood, and even the Chairman." He mischievously smiled at her.

"Who... who are you.. really? How do you know this much? And how can I be sure you're not lying?" Mitsuki asked, her voice was soft so no one else could hear their conversation.

"Who are you gonna believe? Those people who hide the truth from you or a person like me who's willing to give your memories back." He said and looked at Mitsuki. "Look, I want to continue chatting with you but it looks like we got everyone's attention. Even your so-called cousins." He turned around and looked at Yuuki and Zero who were looking at them. Mitsuki took a glance at them, as he said Zero and Yuuki were looking them. Then she looked back at him. "If you wanna know who you really are and about your existence, come to the school grounds tonight."

"But that's--" Mitsuki wanted to tell him it was impossible since there'll be curfew.

"That is... if you're really willing to know." He said and turned around. He left her there and walked towards another group and chat with them.

Mitsuki was still dumbfounded as Crystal walked up to her and asked, "You okay? Why did Ren talk to you?" Mitsuki looked at Crystal and said, "Ren?" Crystal nodded and said, "yes, Ren." "You know him?" Mistuki asked her again. "Well, he is our classmate, didn't you know?" "No." Crystal sighed and tried to ask her again, "So what did Ren Alesius said to you?"

...

Mitsuki shook her head and said, "Nothing." Then she walked away from Crystal and said, "I'll take some fresh air for a while." She continued walking and saw Yuuki standing near the door with Zero. Yuuki looked at Mitsuki and asked, "What's wrong Mitsuki? Anything we can do for you?" Mitsuki looked at Yuuki with no expression on her face and then she averted her gaze to Zero. He didn't say a word and looked back at her. "No, it's nothing. Please leave me alone for a while." Mitsuki said and left the room. She was confused now more than ever. She stopped in the corridor and leaned on the wall.

_"If you want to know, why don't you ask him."_ His voice linger on her mind. 'Shut up!' She tried to push away the thoughts. _"But you do. And he knows a lot about you too. And so does the pureblood, and even the Chairman." _'Shut up! They wouldn't hide the truth from me...' _"Who are you gonna believe? Those people who hide the truth from you or a person like me who's willing to give your memories back."_'I...' She felt her head spining. 'I don't know what to do anymore...'

* * *

"Looks like you made it." Mitsuki heard Ren Alesius's voice. She was still reluctant to follow what he said but then she wanted to know who she really was. "You're at the right time, he'll be coming soon."

"He?" Mitsuki asked and then a figure of a person popped on his head. "Ichijou-sempai?" She guessed.

Ren smiled at Mitsuki and shook his head, "Sorry princess but your prince won't be coming here."

"He's not my prince..." Mitsuki said in defense to what he commented.

"Whatever, anyway... looks like he's here already."

"Who is?"

"Our master." Ren uttered as he smirked at the shadow. Mitsuki looked at Ren and asked, "Our master?" Ren nodded.

Then out of the shadows, Mitsuki saw a figure coming out. Even in the midst of the darkness, she was sure that the person whom Ren called master was not humane. Ren slowly bowed at the new comer and then looked at Mitsuki.

"Show your respects, Mitsuki. This is master--" Ren said angrily but a hand stopped him from continuing. "I'm sorry, master Ichijou."

"Ichijou-dono?" Mitsuki said and wondered if he was related to Takuma.

"It's been a while Mitsuki, I see you're doing well. Kaname-sama has really sheltered you from everything hasn't he?" The man named Ichijou said slyly to her and smirked. "You have become beautiful, it's no wonder why my grandson treasured you up until now."

"Grandson?" Mitsuki repeated his words. She felt she was like a child repeating whatever she heard. She was confused but it seemed as if the old man in front of her was familiar. "How do you know me?"

"I know everything about you, or have you forgotten?" The man said and walked towards Mitsuki. "Tell me, have you forgotten everything?" Mitsuki silently looked at the man and nodded. He smirked at her obidience, "Oh my... I see, this must be why he put his trust too much on Kaname-sama. For the sake of this girl, he's willing to follow him." Mitsuki wondered who he was saying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me..." His voice was becoming deep and terrifying. "Have you forgotten who you belonged to?" Then she saw his eyes changed color. "Are you still willing to remember a past that could very well change who you are?"

She stood in front of him looking at his red eyes. She didn't say a word and she stood there silently. The man continued, "Or perhaps you are scared of knowing it?"

"No!" Mitsuki didn't know where she found her voice to answer back. "I want to know... who I am. And why everyone is trying too keep me from remembering who I am and away from... learning about vampires."

Ichio smiled at Mitsuki and thought, 'Even now, she remains a child who's sitting in her quiet little world. But then... even a little child like her would want to quench her curiosity. And I will allow her to do so.' He took a few steps towards Mitsuki, "If that is what you wish Mitsuki, I will help you. But then you must swear first that you will follow whatever I tell you." Mitsuki thought first but after a while she nodded. He smirked and continued, "Very well then... I will now let you remember." Ichio said and put his hands on Mitsuki's shoulders. He let her gaze into his eyes. "Ren, have you done what I said?"

"Yes, Ichijo-sama. I have put a spell binding circle surrounding the area. No one will realize our presence... even Kaname-sama." Ren reported. Ichio smirked once again and said, "Very good, now let us begin..."

Mitsuki felt her body tremble at the man in front of her. He was emitting a scary powerful aura. Mitsuki felt her mind hurt like it was being drilled. She tried to close her eyes but Ichio didn't let her. He penetrated her mind and Mitsuki felt her head snapping, it was like letting an apple smashed to the ground. It hurt and then she felt her senses go numb. Soon Ichio let go of Mitsuki's shoulders. Mitsuki's body slowly fell down to the ground, she couldn't feel any pain as she dropped. She couldn't hear any noise. She couldn't sense her body. She felt she was dead and yet she knew she was alive. Her senses were gradually fading and so was her consciousness. Then slowly her vision turned white and all she could hear was the word...

Possession.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Hm... Did I made Ichio the evil man he is? or is he a little soft on Mitsuki? hehe, anyway... Things are gonna change soon for Mitsuki. Hmm... (grins) And yes, I won't be uploading for a while. Gotta finish my projects and assignments or else I'll flunk school and I don't want that to happen. So I guess the story progress will be slowing down for a while. Hope you guys don't hate me. Anyway... (sigh) oh well, Hope you guys liked this!! And oh yeah, please review!! ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+**Tell me if he's scary enough or will I have to make him scarier? hehe... ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 12th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	13. The thin line between TRUTH and LIE

A/N: Okay, so it's our school's hell week and I feel so damn tired. I'll be posting this a little late so sorry guys. I just made my thesis for about 3 days and it'll be our exams next week. I feel so darn tired. Anyway, hope you guys like this!! Please enjoy!! ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ The thin line between Truth and Lie ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki opened her eyes. She stared at the familiar white ceiling and the scent of cherry blossoms. 'Where am I? Am I in my room in the Sun dorm? And where is the scent of cherry blossoms coming from? And why do I feel like... I hit my head on the wall?' Mistook thought as she tried to sat up and look at her surroundings. She gazed at the room, it was full of antique furniture and the wallpaper was colored white like the ceiling. There was only one bed in the room. There were two doors that matched the style of the furniture. Mitsuki thought that maybe one lead to another room and while the other lead to the corridor outside.

As she gaze around the room, her eyes caught a familiar thing. She slowly stood up and went closer to it. She slowly traced the outline of the box and touched the pretty jewels on the surface. She wondered why but she felt she knew it, like it was hers. She gently open the lid of the box and saw a pretty sight. Inside there was a small ballerina girl that danced and twirled, with her was a boy who held the girl as she dance. She couldn't help but smile as she heard a melody* playing. She s her eyes and listen to the melody, it was soothing and calming.

Then suddenly a memory flashed on her head, unlike before where it was blurred now it was much clearer. She remembered being danced like the girl in the jewelry box, she was twirling and giggling. But she wasn't alone, in fact she felt a hand twirl around her small waist and she smiled at the boy in front of him. The boy smiled back to her and danced with her. Mitsuki opened her eyes and placed a hand on her mouth. She remembered everything now, she remembered the memories that she forgot and she remembered the boy.

'He is...' As she thought of the boy, the door opened. Four people entered the room and looked at Mitsuki. They didn't say nothing. Mitsuki slowly took her hand away from her mouth and closed the jewelry box. She knew who they were now. Mitsuki stepped back from the table and walked towards the new comers. As she approached them, Mitsuki bowed at them.

"Ichio-dono, I have come back to serve you once again." Mitsuki said emotionless as she bowed at Ichio. Ichio smirked at Mitsuki's actions. "I am pleased of your return." Ichio said as she told Mitsuki to raise her head and face him.

"I see you remembered everything by now, so I reckon you realize you have been fooled by them?" Ichio said coldly at her. Mitsuki nodded and said, "Hai, Ichio-dono."

"Have you realize who your true allies are?" he asked again. Mitsuki didn't nod but then she replied, "Hai... Ichio-dono."

Ichio walk towards Mitsuki and asked her, "Are you willing to obey whatever I order you?" Mitsuki replied, "Hai, Ichio-dono."

"Very well, my first order for you..." Ichio's voice echoed in the room. "You will not tell anyone of you remembering your memories." Mitsuki nodded and replied, "Hai, Ichio-dono." At her fast reply, Ichio continued. "You will avoid talking and seeing the chairman, the prefects and even the Night Class." Mitsuki wanted to disagree about seeing the Chairman, Yuuki and Zero. Even if she would not talk to them, it was okay for her. She could take it. But being not able to see them is another thing. She wanted to protest but she found herself voiceless. She could not disobey her master; she could disobey Ichio. Mitsuki closed her eyes and answered, "Hai Ichio-dono."

Ichio smirked at her obedience. For him, Mitsuki now was a puppet on a string. Willing to obey every order and follow his rules. He grinned at his next order, "For now this will be the last order..." He paused for a while and then continued. "You shall forget about whatever connections, feelings and memories about my grandson. Avoid him if possible and never see him." Mitsuki felt her heart stop for a moment at the sudden question.

She thought she couldn't breathe at that moment. She was surprised. Now that she knew who she was and who Takuma was and is in her life, she should forget about him? She should avoid him? She should stop and seize all her emotions about him? She couldn't do that. It was too much. Now that she remembered all the moments shared with Takuma, will she be able to forget that it all happened? Of course not. It was pretty much impossible for her to do. It was like killing yourself with a deadly poison and at the same time living like nothing happened. Ichio's smile faded at her silence.

Mitsuki looked at Ichio surprised and she didn't reply to what he said. "Can you not do it?" His voice raised a pitch that made Mitsuki speechless. She couldn't find what to answer to him. She knew she would have to obey him but... she couldn't agree with her forgetting Takuma. It was too much for her to bear. Taking her silence as a disagreement, Ichio went closer to Mitsuki and slapped her. Mitsuki held her swollen cheek and look down. She couldn't bear the sight of seeing Ichio's glare at her. Ichio's face was grim and his aura was menancing.

The events that happened last night and Mitsuki's silence annoyed him. 'Kids are so disobedient.' He thought to himself and slapped Mitsuki again on the other cheek. "As a punishment for your disobedience, you shall be kept here and think about it. You are not allowed to go out and I do not care even if the whole Cross Academy look for your absence."

As she realized what she had done she called out to him, "Ichio-sama! Please, forgive me. I--" She walked towards him but she was stopped by Ren's hands in front of her. Mitsuki continued calling out to Ichio, "Ichio-dono!! Please, listen to me..." Ichio didn't even look at Mitsuki and left the room. She was left there inside the room alone with Ren.

"That was a rash choice for you to answer. You knew Ichijou-dono will not appreciate that answer." Ren sarcastically said as Mitsuki fell to her knees. "Well then, I'll be going back to school. I'm sure by now those lousy prefects and that goofy Chairman are looking for you." He mocked her and walked towards the door. "And maybe if you are lucky, your prince might wonder where you went off to. He would be sad to know his princess turned to a dirty kitchen girl." Mitsuki look up and glared at Ren. "What's wrong Cinderella, have your fairy tale ended?"

Mitsuki sharply replied to him, "Shut up and go to hell!" He smirked at her and opened the door. Once he went out Mitsuki's head drooped down and she let her tears drop. Even when she knew who she was she was helpless. But unlike before when she felt untrusted, now she felt like a traitor. And being one wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero looked around Cross Academy. 'Where did she went off to this time?' Yuuki thought as she went to the lake, Mitsuki often go there when she wanted peace and quiet. But she wasn't there and she didn't know where to look. She searched every corner of the school, the dormitory, the classroom and even behind every tree. But she wasn't found. Even her shadow wasn't seen all day. It was unusual for her to be absent and hide somewhere.

When she was tired of looking around, she found herself at the fountain. She sat on the corner and saw Zero walking towards her. He was calm but then his eyebrows were bumping on one another. He was worried about her too.

Zero panted and spoke, "She wasn't in the stable nor the old building. No one saw her and she still hasn't returned to her room. Even Sudo-san didn't see her since last night."

"She's not on the places I went too. I wonder if she went to town." Yuuki thought as she put a hand on her chest. She was worried. 'What if something happened to her again in town?' Yuuki thought as her face turned sad. She was thinking negative but what if it did happen? Who would save her then?

Yuuki felt Zero's hand on her left shoulder, she looked at him. He calmly said to Yuuki, "Let's not hope so that she had gone to town. She knew how dangerous it is." Yuuki nodded and agreed to what Zero said. Then he slowly stepped away and said, "For now, let us do our prefect duties." Yuuki remembered it was almost time for Night and Day Class to change. Yuuki sighed and replied, "Okay." She was still worried but then she knew Mitsuki would come back. 'Maybe she just want to wind up from stress and hid somewhere in the academy.'

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were done patrolling and decided to walk back to the Chairman's office. Mitsuki had still not come back to her room in the Sun Dorm. She didn't went to their house to eat dinner. The chairman wondered why Mitsuki didn't come and asked them but Zero kept quiet and Yuuki kept making excuses. Yuuki sighed as she was walking on the corridor alone. Zero said he had somewhere else to go to and left Yuuki to explain to the Chairman of Mitsuki's disappearance.

She knocked on the door and went inside the room. She was surprised to see Mitsuki inside the room. Mitsuki smiled at Yuuki and greeted her. Yuuki thought she saw a ghost and hugged Mitsuki tightly. "Mitsuki! Where have you been!!?" Yuuki said as she hugged Mitsuki.

"I was in the library. I was bored to go to class so I went there instead. And then I bumped into the Chairman as I went back to the Sun Dorm." Mitsuki explained as she tried to wiggle out of Yuuki's hug.

"I see... Zero and I were wondering where you went off to." Yuuki said with teary eyes at her. Mitsuki smiled wryly at Yuuki and replied, "You and Zero-nii worries too much about me. You can let me go now Yuuki, I can't breathe properly."

Yuuki let go of Mitsuki and said, "Oh sorry... " Mitsuki stepped back from Yuuki and looked at the Chairman. "I'll go back to my room now Uncle." Mitsuki said and smiled at him. "See you two tomorrow." She said goodbye and walked towards the door. She went out quietly. Yuuki looked at where Mitsuki left and said, "Mitsuki... feels a little different than her usual self."

"yes, that's true." The Chairman agreed and looked at the door. Then the door reopened and Kaname went inside. He looked around the room and said, "Is there anything wrong Chairman?"

The Chairman looked at Kaname and Yuuki, "Well, there was before but I think everything's okay now Kaname-kun. I'm sorry for calling you for nothing."

"I see. I don't mind." Kaname replied at the Chairman. Then he looked at Yuuki and smiled at her, "Aren't you sleepy yet Yuuki?" Yuuki looked at the clock and realized how late it was. Yuuki immediately excused herself and bid the Chairman and Kaname goodbye. When she left, Kaname's lips turned to a frown and once again asked the Chairman the same question. This time the Chairman answered, "Mitsuki was gone last night, Kaname-kun."

"I have sensed that last night. Her scent was fading from the school last night but just now, she has returned." Kaname said and the Chairman nodded.

"Yagari saw her last night going to the forest after coming to my house. And now I saw her return in the sun dorm in a daze. I can't help but think she went outside the school grounds after our talk the other night." The Chairman explained as he looked at Kaname.

"If she does anything strange please tell me, Chairman." Kaname uttered as he close his eyes. "Anything else?" Kaname asked as he opened his eyes once again.

"There is... this new student. Kurenai Maria." The Chairman uttered. Kaname's eyes slightly narrowed. Silence.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mitsuki walked in the quiet corridor. Then she passed by Ren who uttered, "That took you too long." "None of your business." Mitsuki snapped back at him and continued walking. "Getting a bit pushy now aren't you? You used to be so quiet and polite before. I wonder what the young master Ichijou will say when he hear you like that." Ren continued talking. This time, Mitsuki stopped walking and glared at Ren. "Just shut up."

Ren stopped leaning on the wall and walk towards Mitsuki. "I'll shut up when I want to." Then he grabbed Mitsuki's arm and pulled her near him. "And don't ever raise your voice to me, remember your freedom on staying here is because of my help." Mitsuki tried to get her arm back and he let go of her. Mitsuki stepped away from Ren and narrowed her eyes.

"You may have done that for me but that doesn't mean you can order me around. I will do what Ichio-sama have ordered me and you do yours. Just stay away from me and I will do my best not to bump in to you." Mitsuki said sharply and ran away from him. She disappeared from his sight.

Mitsuki found herself nor only running from Ren. She was running away from her Yuuki, Zero and her Uncle Kaien. She was running from her shammed life. She was running from herself. But most of all she was running from all the lies. She was afraid and scared. Everything she believed in was shattered. She found herself and yet she doesn't feel happy. She knew who she was before but she couldn't go back to it. She couldn't. She was nothing but a puppet being played with strings. And it wasn't one bit pleasing.

Mitsuki stopped running but her heart was still racing and her mind was still wandering. She squat down and placed her hands on her face. 'It was painful lying to other people but it was more painful lying to yourself.' Mitsuki said to herself as she decided to stand up and continue walking. She had decided to remember her past and whatever was in store for her in the future. She was willing to face it.

... even if she was alone.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay so there ya have it I think I like the part of having some twists on the story! Pluz! I think the ratings may go up when they read Ichio's um... ahem... scary plan.~ Anyway Please review!! Domo!! .

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+**Oh kay, that's what he intends to do with MItsuki. make a hell out of her so almost nice life. But then I guess he'll be making Mitsuki do something else more than that. And bet on it it'll be really scary and um... ahem... brutal. hehe, anyway, GLAD YOU LIKE IT! tHANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~!

**+dawn . fire . angel +** THanks for the reviews! Glad you like it! .

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 13th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	14. The feeling of a TRAITOR

A/N: I don't wanna shock you, but this is gonna be a pretty long CHAPIE!! I'm telling you now so please enjoy! And yes, I am adding another villian in the story, but in the future she'll help Mitsuki. How? Just read it okay?!~ ^o^ And yeah, I'm glad that this story caught a lot attention, I guess changing the summary works. Anyway, please enjoY! And see you on the last sentence of the chappie!! ...

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ The feeling of a TrAiToR ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki slowly stood up of her chair in the classroom. It was free period before class ends and everybody were busy chattering as usual.

"Ah! Idol's sempai is so cool!!" "No Wild-sempai looks cooler!" "No! Shiki-sempai is the coolest!!!!" "NO! KANAME-SAMA IS!!!" A group of girls yelled and fought as she walked out of the room. Mitsuki sighed at what she heard, 'Those girls are so helpless.'

At that moment when she tried to hold the door knob, the door opened and she saw Zero going inside. She step aside and let Zero pass. Then as she saw Zero walked inside, she walked parallel to him and went outside. And for a moment she thought Zero uttered, "What's wrong with you, Mitsuki?" MItsuki didn't reply and continued walking out of the room and walked towards the corridor.

She wryly smiled. She never felt so disgusted in her life, just now. She was disgusted at herself, acting like that to Zero. He was like her brother and yet she totally ignored him. She couldn't even get her old cheery and witted Mitsuki Cross. Now she was just Mitsuki, a servant of the Ichijou household.

Mitsuki was absorbed in deep thought that she couldn't hear the steps walking towards her. She only realized that person's presence when a voice said coldly. "Oh my, what have we have here?" Mitsuki felt goosebumps as she heard that voice. And from that high pitched tone, she realized it was a girl. She turned around and saw a young light green haired girl wearing a white uniform.

'Night Class?' Mitsuki thought as she stared at the young girl.

"You looked too surprised... do I not look fitting to be one?" She said as her lips formed to a scary smile. She looked at Mitsuki without averting her gaze and continued, "you... look like someone I know, hmm... but then by looking at your uniform, I could easily guess it's impossible you're one of the people I know."

Mitsuki feltsomething forming in her heart like anger and pride. 'Is this girl mocking me?!' As if the girl read her mind she snickered and said, "Not really." Mitsuki was surprised could she have been able to read minds. "How did..." "I'm a vampire you know." "I see." "I don't see you surprise." "That's because I know what you guys are." "I see."

The green haired girl looked at MItsuki and smiled, "Oh by the way, my name is Midori Sakura, and you are?" She asked Mitsuki. "Mitsuki,"

"Oh I see... Mitsuki, so you're the girl Ren-kun's been talking about." Her smile widden as she looked at Mitsuki's expression. Mitsuki was surprised that the 'Midori Sakura' girl knew Ren.

"ReN? You know him?" Mitsuki asked as she looked at her golden eyes. "Of course, we have the same master after all." Midori replied as she touched the tips of her short hair. "But then since you're a newbie I don't think you've known the other servants, our master have." "Other servants?" "Yes." "You mean, there are others?"

Midori smirked at Mitsuki's innocent gestures, "Well of course, our master have at least hundred connections to all the noble family. Including mine, although I seldom show it because of my duty." Mitsuki was surprised at what she said, "Duty?" "Yes, like an order." "Oh... i see..." Mitsuki said softly and looked down.

"Don't tell me you feel ashamed of being a servant of our master?" Midori said as the smile on her lips faded and her eye brows met. "No. Of course not." Mitsuki half-heartedly said. "Whatever." Midori said as she look away from Mitsuki's eyes.

Then as they heard a scream from the other side of the corridor. Another Night Class student with violet silverish hair skipped around the pool while another Night Class followed her. The other Night Class was Ichijou Takuma. Mitsuki was surprised to see him, 'What is he doing here?' She thought to herself. 'It has been a while ever since I saw him. I wonder if he's alright... I really want to talk to him but...' She felt her heart hurt and her chest shrink.

"That girl... followed by Ichijou-sama." Midori started that Mitsuki look away from to Takuma and turned to her. "She is Kurenai Maria." She continued. Then Mitsuki felt a glare at her, she noticed the girl named 'Maria Kurenai' is looking at her, smiling. Mitsuki felt goosebumps all over her body that made her shiver. Midori noticed it too and said, "You should try to avoid her as best as you can. A weird person like her is scary and frightening." Then she turned around and walked away from Mitsuki. "If you want to ask where I am going, follow me." She said as she continued walking.

Mitsuki felt hesitant to follow and looked back at where Takuma was telling Kurenai Maria to stop walking in broad daylight. She felt her heart pang in jealously and pain. She couldn't bear to see him anymore. It was painful knowing she was lying to him. She turned around and followed where Midori left.

...

Takuma saw Mitsuki's pained face and turned around. 'Maybe she was passing by... but why was her expression like that?' Takuma thought as he followed Mitsuki, unfortunately she disappeared when she reentered the building. Then he felt a crowd walking towards him. 'Oh damn... I need to get out of here before I'm torn topieces by these women.' He thought as he said to his fans, "Bye girls, I need to go now!" With that goodbye he ran away from the herd of girls following him. 'Oh man, I need to hide or else!' Ichijou thought and hid. Luckily he found a corridor that was empty. He sighed as he thought, 'Now I need to know where Maria is... and get her back to the dorm room.'

He continued walking and turned left. He was surprised to see Mitsuki with a Night Class Student, although it wasn't the person he would expected.

...

Mitsuki looked at Takuma and looked away from his gaze. Takuma walked closer and looked at Mitsuki and the other Night Class student. 'Midori Sakura, she's from the Sakura family. Her parents are close friends of my grandfather... what is she...? Don't tell me...' He stopped in front of the two girls and tried his best to stay calm and smile. "Hello. I'm surprised to see you both here." Mitsuki didn't reply while Midori said, "Oh... I was sent by the dorm leader to help you look after Kurenai Maria. He was worried you'd be flooded by your fans. Then I saw this quiet Day Class girl and aked her if she saw you but you came right on time. Isn't that amazing?" Midori smiled brightly and sweetly to Takuma like an angel. Mitsuki wanted to be sick of her acting but she decided to keep it to herself.

Takuma smiled wryly at Midori and replied, "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you but I can manage. Please go back to the dorm before anything else happens." Midori was hesitant but she agreed and said, "Okay. Well then, thanks Cross-san. See you later Ichijou-sempai." With that Midori bid her goodbye and left the two.

Silence enveloped the two. Mitsuki still didn't said anything while Takuma looked at her intently. He was wondering if she was hiding anything from him or if Midori Sakura said anything suspicious to her, like her past or about vampires. He sadly looked at her and sighed. She still didn't spoke up and looked away from him. 'Was she still angry at me because of what I said at my birthday party? I didn't mean to offend her.' He thought silently.

Mitsuki was in an awkward situation with Takuma. And the silence was killing her softly... not only the silence but her guilt as well. She wanted to go away from him. She excused herself, "I should get going." Before she could walk away, Takuma grabbed her hand. "Wait." Takuma said and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki met Takuma's green eyes and she was surprised to see loneliness in them. It made her heart swell and cry out for him. 'Was he hurting... being away from me? Is Takuma-sama... sad because I lost my memories? I wonder if he thinks of me...?' Those thoughts came running to her head and she wanted to hug him so tigtly.

But then... it was unacceptable. It was out of the question. It was... an impossible wish.

She looked down and avoid his gaze. Takuma's smile faded and sadness was written all over his face. His eye brows met and he asked in a low voice, "By any chance... are you angry with me?" Mitsuki was surprised at what he said. She shook her head and tried her best not to look at him. Takuma's face looked uneasy as he added, "Then why are you avoiding me?"

Mitsuki shook her head. Takuma was unsatisfied with Mitsuki's answer. "Then, if you're not. Please..." He raise her hand to Mitsuki's cheek and continued, "Please, look at me and tell me why you are not talking to me." He caressed her cheek gently and turned her face so that they could meet each other's gaze. Mitsuki met Takuma's green eyes once again, and she was dazzled to see his sad face. She didn't know but her hand suddenly felt his cheek. She sadly looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

Ichijou pulled her into a hug and placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry..." Mitsuki said again this time her eyes were starting to water. Takuma closed his eyes and put his arms around her. She rub her back gently and whispered, "It's okay. I'm not angry. Please don't say sorry anymore." Even though he said that, it seemed to make Mitsuki cry more. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Mitsuki kept apologizing as tears fell from her eyes and run to her cheeks.

"Shhhh...." Takuma said as he cuddled Mitsuki to stay calm and stop crying. 'Why is she saying sorry...? Why is she crying? Is something troubling her?' He gently touch her caramel hair and tried to calm her down. 'I wish I could do something more than calming you down and hugging you like this. I wish I could do something to ease your pain and sufferings. I wish you could just be _you_ right now... I don't want you to remember those horrible memories of being a puppet and toy of my grandfather. I don't want you to be a thing they could just claim. I want you to be a normal human girl. Being capable of loving and caring.'

Mitsuki clamed down and clinged to Takuma. She wiped her fallen tears on her cheeks and looked at Takuma. Takuma lightly smiled at Mitsuki and wiped the remaining tears on her face. Then he kissed her forehead and said, "Now don't you feel better after that?" Takuma tried his best to make her burden lighter by smiling. "When you have problems and troubles, I'm here to try my best to help you. Please do remember that, Mitsuki-chan." He said cheerfully with a huge smile on his face. Mitsuki couldn't help but join him in his smile. "Yeah, Ichijou-sempai." "Call me Takuma." Takuma suggested. "Well... that is... um..." Mitsuki hesitated. "Please?" Takuma pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Mitsuki said shortly. "Okay." Takuma repeated waiting for her to call him by his name. Mitsuki blushed as she uttered, "Takuma..." Takuma smiled as he heard her say his name. "...sempai." Mitsuki added which made Takuma sighed with depression.

'Even though she called my name, she added -sempai which still made me feel distant to her.' Takuma thought as he sighed once again. 'Now I know what Kaname-kun feels when Yuuki-chan call him with a sempai. It's so depressing..'

'Is there something wrong with I said?' Mitsuki thought as she tilted her head with wonder. While she wondering she felt Takuma giggled all of the sudden. 'Has he lost it?' Mitsuki thought as she tried to ask, "What's funny, Takuma-sempai?" Takuma let go of Mitsuki and put one hand on his tummy while the other one on his face. He tried his best to stop laughing and answered Mitsuki, "That's because I think I felt how it was to be Kaname-kun."

"Kaname-sama?" Mitsuki repeated like a 5-year old child. 'What's funny about him? Kaname-sama actually looks grim and serious to be mistaken for being an entertainer. I wonder what Takuma-sempai mean by how it felt to be like Kaname-sama?' Mitsuki thought as she looked at Takuma's teary face from laughing. After a while he returned to his normal self and said, "Anyway... so why were you saying sorry to me?" Takuma asked out of the blue. "It seems rather too apologetic for something as being avoided."

"Well... that's is... err.. I." Mitsuki froze as she uttered those words. 'I can't tell him.'

Takuma's smile slightly faded as he asked, "is there something the matter?" Mitsuki couldn't look directly at Takuma. "well I..." Mitsuki started. 'I can't say it. I'll be a traitor to Ichio-sama... and Takuma will get angry to me because I wanted to remember. But then.... aaaargggh!! I can't think straight with him pressuring me to answer!' Mitsuki's thoughts agrued with one another.

Takuma awaited for MItsuki to continue and when she didn't he tried to make her speak up. "Mitsuki-chan, I--"

Takuma's sentece was cut by another voice. It was from a day class and walked towards them. "mistuki-chan, I was looking for you."

Mitsuki looked at the new comer, "Ren...?" Mitsuki uttered. Takuma looked at Mitsuki's surprised face and wondered why she called him by his first name. 'Is he her friend?' Takuma thought.

"I was looking all over the campus for you and you were just here." Ren said happily as he walked closer to Mitsuki. Then he noticed Takuma, "Oh... a night class student. Wait." He tried to thought of remembering his name. "hmm... now what was your name. Oh." He said as if remembering his name, "Takuma Ichijou-san right?" He smiled at him. He lend a hand towards him, "It's nice to meet you, Takuma Ichijou-san."

Takuma looked at his hand and tried to be polite. He took his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too." Mitsuki looked at Ren and Takuma alternately. Mitsuki saw Ren's fake smile and wanted to hit his face. But then with Takuma in front of them, she couldn't do that. Mitsuki looked at Takuma's awkward face and tried to ease the tension.

But when she decided to speak up, Ren put one arm on her shoulder and said happily, "Anyway, Mitsuki and I have to go. See you then Ichijou-sempai. We have some important things to do." Then he took Mitsuki's hand and pulled her away. Leaving Takuma with a astounded face as he saw her leave with Ren. She looked at Takuma and mumbled silently, "I'll see you again."

And as she looked back at Ren's face, she saw anger and dipleasement on it. He was surely angry because she didn't follow Ichio's orders. When they were pretty far from Takuma, Ren pushed her to the wall roughly and pressed on her. "What the hell were you doing?! Are you trying to make Ichio-dono agrier at you? Not only will you be punished but me as well!" He scolded her.

Mitsuki met his death glare and answered back, "I tried my best for him not to know about it! So please don't scold me as if I never tried to prevent him from knowing it!" With her answer, it only made Ren agrier. "Just shut up and listen to me, got it?" Ren said with a harsh tone. Not feeling please with scolding he punched her face that made her fall on the ground. Mitsuki glared at him and cursed, "What the fuck!" Mitsuki couldn't help but curse him. She wanted to hit him back but he left her there before she knew it.

'Fuck it! damn! He hit me really hard. That bastard! Son of a!! Aaargh!' Mitsuki thought and cursed as she touched her swollen cheek. Now that was gonna leave a mark on her face. 'Now how will I hide this from everyone...? Damn.' Mitsuki thought as she slowly stood up.

Then out of the blue, a girl with light violet hair aproached her wearing a white uniform. "That looks swollen, did you get hit by your boy friend?" She started and looked at her with pity. Mitsuki remembered the girl and realized she was the one Midori mentioned, 'Kurenai Maria.'

"Hmmm...." Kurenai said as a smile formed on her lips. "You... are... one of Kaname's prized possession as well are you not?" She said with a schemingly smile. "Or are you a pawn that decided to rebel against him?" Mitsuki was shcoked at what Kurenai said. Feeling contented at her reactions Kurenai walked closer to her and whispered, "If you are not careful that person will turn away from you and everything you wanted to treasure will be gone." Then she passed by Mitsuki with a wide evil grin on her face. "And please do be careful in the future. I'm sure I'll be able to see you once again, Mitsuki Cross-san." With that she left Mitsuki looking schocked more than ever. Her body was trembling. 'Was her secret found out already? Did Kaname-sama knew too? What about Takuma... what will he do when he knows...'

Mitsuki fell on her knees and looked gloom as ever. 'I hate this... I hate this... I hate myself. I hate being a traitor.'

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: did you guys made it here? It's long right? Well congratulations still coz you guys made it here!! Anyway.... Well... I was thinking of cutting it but that would ruin the moment. I know, it's like everything that happened to her is all problems right? Well.. and you may guys think I'm sick and tired of writing such impossible and yet tragic life. Well you're wrong. I'm not in the half of the story of Mitsuki's tragic life. But don't worry. The next time Takuma and Mitsuki meet once again... please read it! ^o^ heheh, anyway...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** It seems like Ichio isn't just the villain of the story, but his other minions as well... hmm... it makes me feel sad and pity Mitsuki (character) cause all she has is Takuma and she's deprived of it... (sobs) (realized) [realized something] hehe, anyway. Thanks for the comment and reviews on every chappie. It makes me so happy knowing a person whom wrote something I liked, like the story I'm writing. (confused) did I said it right? Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! Love ya! .

**+dawn . fire . angel + **I hope this story caught your attention. And about the wrong grammings I'll try to proof read them some time... if I have some time. I'm actually busy these days and I only write on my free time. but I'll try my best to check the error. Anyway, thanks for the review and reminders. Domo Arigatou! . (blushes)

**+fan 0f fantasy forever+** hey! thanks. (flattered) Whew! I actually thought no one would find it interesting since it's kind of tragic these things happened to her. And yes, Takuma will soon find out what his grandfather has done... but... anyway, thanks for the review, hope to hear more from you. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 14th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	15. A secret no one must know

A/N: Okay, so this is probably a long chappie too. I just couldn't cut it again, whew! anyway. I hope you guys like it! And yeah, so sorry if I couldn't update so fast like I said. I was preoccupied by my exams and reading _Skip Beat_! I'm currently addicted to it. It's so cool and nice. If you guys have time please read it! ^o^ Anyway, on with the story!!!~

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ The SeCrEt nO OnE mUsT KnoW ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki silently hid behind the trees and check her surroundings as she hid. It was a quiet night, everyone was obviously asleep except for the two gurdians and night class students which she was trying to avoid.

She closed her eyes and tried to listen to her surroundings. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees and she heard no sign of anyone near her. Slowly she opened her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her and continued running in the school grounds.

She has been doing this for the past few nights.

**Escaping**, _observing _and learning.

She had grown accustomed to the darkness of the night and the coldness of her surroundings. Not only that but she has been trying her best not to get caught by Yuuki, Zero, her Uncle, the ethics teacher Yagari, and even Kaname.

She was relieved when she saw the wall that separated Cross Academy with the outside world. Before she decided to climb a tree and jump across it, she checked her surroundings.

"Good. No one seems to have noticed my absence. No one seemed to notice me running too. I should hurry before that guy gets his ties in a knot." Mitsuki spoke to herself and climbed the tree near the wall. She had perfectly climbed it and jumped over the wall.

Then when her feet hit the solid ground on the other side, she slowly stood up and continued running. 'Just because I'm out doesn't mean I'm spared from being caught. I should hurry.' Mitsuki thought as she ran through the forest and towards town.

* * *

Mitsuki safely and amazingly reached town and luckily she wasn't caught.

'Good. Now, all I need to do is go to that place and do what I have to do.' Mitsuki thought as she walked around town and went inside a restaurant. One of the waitresses recognized her and allowed her to the back of the room. She nodded and thanked the waitress and went inside.

The room was dark but she didn't bother to open the lights. It was one of Ren's orders or his so-called instructions. As she walked in the dark, she reached the wall and knocked three times. After knocking, the wall suddenly shook and opened a new path for her to enter. This path was darker and dimmer unlike the room she had just entered. Once she went inside, the door automatically closed making it more impossible for Mitsuki to see.

Since it wasn't her first time to come there, she had memorized the place and she easily went down the dark stairs. When she reached the lowest floor, she saw another door. She took out a key and opened the door. As soon as the door opened, light pierced her eyes. She covered her face and blinked.

"Well, that was quick. I supposed you have accustomed in your daily routine or should I say training?" A cold low male voice echoed in the room as she walked inside.

Mitsuki ignored the harsh welcome and placed her small bag on the table she usually use.

"Ignoring me?" the voice continued, trying to taunt her to reply with the same harsh tone.

She still ignored him and took out the things she will use in her training. As she was doing so, she heard his movements closer to her. When he was a few inches away she spoke, "Today, I won't let you make fun of me Ren."

Ren lips formed into a smile and chuckled, "Let's see you try and hit me, okay? And remember I won't pull back on my attacks." He warned her.

Mitsuki shot him a sharp glare and said, "Don't worry I don't expect you to be a gentleman just for my sake."

Ren's smile went wider and said, "Very well. Let's begin then."

....

After the training he lent out something towards her and said, "Here put this on you, and remember to always wear it." It was a simple silver bracelet. Mitsuki took it and looked at Ren. "What?" Ren asked. "This is something Ichio-sama gave you. He said that it was a present for being obedient to him. You should be thankful he gave this to you."

Mitsuki looked at the bracelet and wore it on her left wrist. "Please tell him, I'm thankful." Despite her kind words, her face showed no sign of happiness on it.

* * *

_The next day..._

Mitsuki dragged her heavy body on to her sit after lunch break. She had gone out of the room for a while to get some drinks and come back after that. She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes. 'My body can't move. I don't even have the appetite to eat anything too.' She thought as she was silently sitting.

BAM.

The sudden sound made Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked at the one who had done the noise. It was Crystal, she was wearing her not-happy expression on her face.

Mitsuki slowly sat straight and blankly looked at Crystal. "What is it?" Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Crystal asked her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Doesn't sound like nothing." Crystal scolded her. "You may think I don't know but I know what you've been doing these past few nights. And I am not happy with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuki said acting innocent.

"Oh don't say that to me." Crystal said with confidence. "You've been different lately and I know why."

'Shit. Am I found?' Mitsuki thought and tried to mislead Crystal with "I am not different." She tried to mislead Crystal to her conclusions.

"Yes, you are. And I know it's because you have a boyfriend." Crystal said with confidence and narrowed her eyes to Mitsuki. Mitsuki was dumb founded, 'that's it?' Crystal continued, "I am right, right? Who is he?"

... Mitsuki sighed and put her head on her desk again. "Hey! You are ignoring me!" Crystal said as Mitsuki tried to ignore her.

"I don't have one so please don't jump to conclusions." Mitsuki said coldly to Crystal.

"WHAT?!!" Crystal said loudly. Everyone looked at direction of Crytal's voice and wondered why she screamed like that.

Mitsuki looked at Crystal and said, "You're noisy." Crystal blushed that made Mitsuki giggle and laugh at her. Mitsuki cried with laughter and wipe her small tears. "Really, you never changed Crys-chan." She said and smiled at her. Then she looked at her gently, "But thanks anyway Crys-chan, you did this to make me smile right?"

Crystal's face was red as she looked at Mitsuki which made Mitsuki laugh more.

"Stop laughing!" Crystal said with a embarrassed face.

"Sorry. Anyway, I don't have a boyfriend. And I'm not doing anything like you said. I was just..." Mitsuki said calmly and tried to think of an excused. "Taking midnight snacks at my Uncle's house." She smiled at Crystal as she explained.

Crystal looked at Mitsuki and didn't believe her but then she sighed in defeat. 'She'll tell me when she wants to open up.' Crystal thought as she looked at Mitsuki's smiling face. Then she tried to changed the subject, "Anyway, do you have a dress for tonight?"

"Tonight? ..." Mitsuki asked in wonder as she tilted her head. "What's happening tonight?"

... silence between Mitsuki and Crystal.

"YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE PARTY TONIGHT WITH THE NIGHT CLASS?!" Crystal yelled at Mitsuki and scolded her. Mitsuki covered her ears and looked surprised at the word, 'party.'

"There's a party?!" Mitsuki said in astonishment. 'Geez... I have forgotten about that, now what will I wear?' Mitsuki thought as she panicked on what she was gonna wear tonight.

* * *

Mitsuki looked at the pile of clothes in front of her and sighed. She looked around her room in her Uncle's house awhile ago but with no luck she still found nothing. 'Luckily Crystal isn't here or she'll have a fit.' Mitsuki said to herself. She decided to clean up and arrange the clothes scattered all over the place before Crystal comes back.

As she was finished cleaning up, she heard a couple of knocks on her door. She decided to open the door as she wondered who knocked at her door. It was one of her classmates. She was carrying a large white box and tied with a pink ribbon.

"Um... Hi! I was just told by Ichijou-sempai to bring this to you." The girl said while blushing. 'She is probably one of Takuma's fans.'

Mitsuki said thanks to the girl as she recieved the box. Then she decided to close the door and open the box. Inside the box was a beautiful mauve dress that reached just below the knee. It has a cute little pink ribbon below the chest and the hemline have frills on them. Then it has a lace that was tied around her neck that formed like a X.

Then there was a letter inside too and it stated,_"Hey... I don't know if this will fit your liking but I decided to buy this for you since when I saw it I thought of you. I know, it sounded like a pick up line right? Well, I just wanted to see you wear this on this occasion. But I'm not forcing you to. Well, anyway I don't know if you have a dress you want to wear for tonight but I'll really appreciate it if you do wear it. And if you'll allow me, I would like to have a dance and a little chat with you. Ever Hoping, Takuma."_

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile and shook her head at the same time as she read the letter. 'It sounded really like him. Demanding in a gentle way.' Mistuki looked at the dress and sighed, 'Well, I guess I don't have a choice do I?' She smiled at the dress and the note alternately. Then she looked at the clock and said to herself, "I should get ready or I'll be late for the party."

And with that she decided to fix herself.

* * *

7:15 pm.

-Takuma's PoV-

I looked around the place and still saw no sign of her. The party had began an hour ago and I was getting restless not seeing a familiar caramel haired girl in it. I looked at my clock again and I sighed deeply.

'Where is she?' I asked myself and looked around once more.

Then out of the blue I heard a voice utter and tapped me on my shoulder, "Are you worried not seeing her here, Ichijou?"

I turned around at the owner of the voice with my wide smile on my face, "Kaname-kun, hey. I thought you didn't want to join the party?"

Kaname looked at me with his gentle eyes and smiled, "Like you I am also waiting for someone."

"Oh I see, well I saw Yuuki-chan wandering all over the place with the chairman's orders but if you want I could ask Aidou and Kain to look for her." I suggested.

Kaname nodded and replied, "Thank you for your concern Ichijou."

"You're welcome Kaname-kun." I replied shortly.

Then he tapped me again my shoulder and said, "She's almost here so don't worry, I sent Seiren to look for her."

I was surprised at what Kaname said and uttered, "Eh? But..."

Kaname turned around and walked away, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen if I let you dance with her, in the least I owe you that. Besides, I'm sure you missed her." Then he walked towards the balcony and disappeared.

I shook my head and uttered softly, "Thank you Kaname-kun. This means a lot to me." Then I called Aidou and Kain, "Hey. If ever you two saw Yuuki-chan, please send her in the balcony kay?"

Aidou and Kain were suprised but nodded obediently in response. When the two left, I looked at my watch once again. 7:18. 'I wonder if she's okay.' I thought to myself and sighed softly. Then I felt a tap on my back, I turned around and saw Day Class girls asking me to dance with them. 'I guess I have no choice but dance with them.' I thought to myself and smiled. "Sure, it's my pleasure to dance with such beautiful ladies." I said as I took their hands while smiling.

-Mitsuki's PoV-

7:47 pm.

I suddenly get dragged on the party with Crystal's idea. I was actually having second thoughts as I put on the dress Takuma gave me but then... Crystal suddenly went inside and forced me to attend it. I sighed softly as I walked upwards the stairs towards the gym where the party was held.

As I took a step I felt someone's presence behind me and turned around. I saw a girl's face behind me. She was wearing no expression on her face as she stared at me. I looked at her and asked, "Um... Can I--"

"You're Cross-san right?" The girl with light violet short hair said.

"Um... if you're referring to Yuuki Cross, sorry but you're mistaken." I said apologetically and turn around. "I think she's patrolling inside. I'll help you look if you want to." I took a step upward the stairs when I heard her reply.

"No, I was told not to look for her but for Mitsuki Cross." She replied.

I stopped and looked at her calmly, "What would you want with me?"

"I was told to escort you. Would you please come with me for a while?" She answered.

I looked at her surprised and heard Crystal said, "Mi-chan Hurry!" I looked at Crystal. Then she noticed the other girl and said, "You're a Night Class student right?"

The girl beside me nodded and said, "May I borrow Miss Cross for a while?"

"Uh..." Crystal looked at me and said, "Sure. I'll be inside if you need me Mi-chan, kay?" Then she left me and went inside.

I was about to call her when the girl beside me said, "Cross-san?"

I sighed and nodded, "Sure." She walked towards the path to the garden and I obediently followed her. 'No use agruing with a girl from the Night Class.'

* * *

-No One's PoV-

Garden. 7:55 pm.

Mitsuki silently stood in the garden and waited. 'She told me to wait here but then... until when am I gonna stand here?' She asked herself and looked around. It was slightly dark since the light from the gym illuminated some of the darkness that surrounded the garden. Despite the songs and commotion inside the gym, the garden was quiet than ever. All you could hear is the sound of the wind rustling throught the leaves and the crikets dancing along with the music of the wind.

Mitsuki looked at the sky and saw the moon and the stars. They were shining brightly like the lights used inside the party. But then slowly the clouds covered them making it harder for them to see. Then as the clouds passed through the stars started to shine once again. Mitsuki smiled at the beautiful scene and then slowly her smile faded.

Mitsuki sighed and looked down. 'Unlike the moon and the stars, I am something that can't shine like them. Despite my name Mitsuki, I am not as beautiful as the moon nor do I shine brightly like it in spite of the darkness that surrounds it.' She sighed once again and closed her eyes. 'I am more like the darkness that surrounds the moon rather than being the moon.'

...

-Mitsuki's POV-

'even if I was like the moon, the darkness that covers me... I can't out shine it. I can't let myself out of the secrets that covers my whole life. My life is...' My thoughts were halted when two strong arms hugged me from behind. I looked at the owner of the arms that bound me and saw two sad green eyes looking at me.

I wryly smile and greeted him, "Hey... Takuma-sempai. Thank you for the dress, were you the one who called me?"

He didn't reply and didn't smile like he usually do. He kept hugging me and whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"Eh?" I said and tried to act innocently. "I wasn't thinking about anything."

...

"Are you angry?" I asked afterwards his silence. He didn't reply so I turned my head down slowly and added, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry..." Takuma said in a low voice that made me more suspicious he is angry.

I sighed and replied, "I'm sorry."

"I said I'm not angry just somehow depressed you don't trust me." He explained.

... I kept quiet and felt the strong wind rustling through us. 'This is something I can't let you know, this is a secret that no one must know.'

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Whewww... that was long right? I am actually speechless so I'm gonna just say my remarks to those who reviewed last chapter...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+**Haha! ^o^ Yeah, I know! I want Takuma to kick his butt too! But then that'll have to wait. And just to add more for Takuma's butt kicking, watch out for the next chapter. Hehehe, I think Takuma will know Mitsuki knows her past. Me thinks, hehehe, anyway. Thanks for the reviews! You never failed to leave my stories reviews, THanks a lot! XD ^o^ (grins)

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 15th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	16. The sadness we both feel

A/N: wheeeeeew.... tired. I'm speechless so, just please check out the notes below. Thanks! And yeah, please enjoy.

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Sadness we both feel ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

A few minutes have passed and Takuma was no longer hugging me. We sat in a near by bench and sat together. The silence was still between us, neither of us are saying anything at all. I looked at Takuma's sad expression.

I sighed and realized my fault. _'It's not like I don't trust him. It's just I can't let him know about it. I want to explain it to him but then... I can't.' _I looked at him once again and tried to ease the tension between us, "Um... Thanks for the dress." I tried to make a pleasant conversation and different atmosphere start. I just hoped he would reply with a something with his regular smile pasted on his face.

But no use, he replied again with a low voice and a serious face. "You're welcome. I never thought you would wear it though, I didn't think it would suit you." He remarked.

I was felt the coldness in his words and replied, "So... you don't think I look good on it?" I sadly commented back.

He looked at me surprised and said, "No. It's not that I don't think you look great on it, the truth is you look absolutely beautiful and cute. I expected you would be beautiful in it but then right now, you look actually better than what I had in mind. I think--" He stopped and paused.

I looked at him and asked, "Takuma-sempai?" He looked away from me and I saw his ears turn slightly pink. _'Was he embarassed?'_I thought and slowly my lips curved into a smile. I tried to tease him and said, "Takuma-sempai? What's wrong? Nee? Could it be you're embarrassed because you complimented me?" I perked closer to him as I say his name.

He looked at me and uttered in embarrassment, "I'm not embarrassed because I complimenting you." He returned to normal and added, "I would never get embarrassed just because of complimenting you on the way you look. Complimenting you and saying sweet nothings to you is something I would like to do everyday, if I would be allowed."

Now it was my turn to blush. I never expected him to say those things to me. I felt no words to say in response to his reply. Then he slowly placed his hand on my cheek and continued, "I'm just embarrassed because I was trying to control myself from doing those stuffs when I know your heart is feeling sad or problematic. I want to show you that I can be someone whom you can trust and understand Mitsuki. I want you to lean on me whenever you're sad or having doubts in your heart." He looked at me with his gentle green eyes.

Then he took my left hand and kissed my palm. He gently closed it afterwards like he kept something in my hand which I could hold. I felt my heart throb and beat faster than usual. My stomach had butterflies and I felt like I was floating in thin air.

He slowly led the my left hand towards his chest where his heart was. Then he opened my palm and I felt his heart beat.

_'Is it just me or is his heart beat beating fast like mine?'_ I asked myself but I shook my head. _'I Shouldn't be feeling this. This is wrong. I promised Ichio-sama that I will stay away from Takuma.' _I thought and tried to pull my hand away from him but he stopped me. He closed his eyes and gently smiled at me.

He slowly stood up and pull me up too. He took my other hand and said, "Allow me just to have one dance with you, please?" he asked me with his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help it but say yes and dance with him.

We listened not only to the music being played inside the gym but also listened to the silent beating of our hearts. _'If we were in a different situation, I would be very happy being danced by someone like him. I would gladly accept his gestures and think that he really likes me. But then...' _I put my head on his chest and leaned on him as we swayed to the beat of the dance. Then I slowly hear the faint lyrics of the song and I hummed silently to it.

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized. And I just got to know._

Then I heard Takuma's whispering and singing along the song. "_Do you ever think when you're all alone. All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?"_

I look up to Takuma and listened to him sing. His voice was smooth and swoove. It made my heart jump and feel contented at the same time. He smiled down at me and continued,_ "Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away. going away." _He stopped and continued smiling. "So... am I good enough to be a singer?"

I smiled at him and replied, "It's passable to me, I don't know though to other people." I joked and teased him. He smiled at my remark and pinch my cheek. "Hey that hurt." I whined.

"Sorry." He replied and touched my cheek again. This time it was so gentle. "So... are you ready to tell me now?"

My smile faded and sadly looked at him, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it." I said apologetically. I saw his smile sadden as he looked at me.

"I'm here when you're ready." He commented as he looked at me. I nodded in reply and tried to cherish the moment.

But then... I felt a jolt run down to my spine and all over my body like lightning stoke on me. I stopped dancing. Takuma looked at me worriedly and I saw his smile fade.

"Mitsuki?" He called my name and yet I felt I couldn't hear him call out. I felt all my senses going numb as the jolts running all over my body again and again. It made my head ache and I crouch down with my head between my hands. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the aching sensation. He called out my name once again, "Mitsuki?"But then I suddenly felt the intesity of the jolts increase and it made me wince in pain.

"No..." I mumbled in pain. Takuma went closer to me and tried to help ease my pain. But when I felt his hand on my back, I stood up and went away from him. Takuma looked at me with a mixed worried and surprised expression. Even I was surprised at my reaction. But I just apologized and said, "I'm sorry." Then I walked away from him and run.

"Mitsuki!" He called my name but I didn't stop nor turn around.

I knew I acted rude towards him but the pain surging on my whole body was unexplainable. It was as if my body was being pierced by a hundred needles. And the worst part was, I felt the pain increased when Takuma touched me. It was like I was grounded by electricity and I couldn't help but get away from him.

I only stopped running when I was out of breathe. I panted and sighed deeply. I tried to calm myself. I wrapped my arms around my body and shiver at the thought of what happened before. I looked in front of me and saw the old building the Night Class used before. I shivered more as I looked at the building. _'I don't know why but looking at that building gives me the creeps like something bad is happening there.' _I was about to turn around when I saw Yuuki running toward the building.

"Yuuki-chan?" I whispered softly as I saw her enter the ruined building. _'I know it has nothing to do with me but then...'_ I looked at the ruined building once more and sighed. _'Even though it's none of my business... I can't let Yuuki be alone.'_ I took some step forward and walked towards the building.

...

I walked inside quietly and made no noise as I looked around. Apparently Yuuki went inside one of the rooms and I slowly peeked on every door but still no sign of her. Then as I went up to the second floor of the building I heard voices coming from a room.

I walked quietly and heard Yuuki's voice saying, "I want your help... Even if I give myself to you in exchange." I was shocked when I heard those words coming from Yuuki's voice. And at the same time I was curious what she meant by it. I unconsciously dragged my feet closer to where Yuuki's voice was coming from. Then I heard another girl's voice mumbling something. I couldn't hear much of it but I was sure I know whose voice that is. It was Kurenai Maria and I bet she's doing something unimaginable to Yuuki. I was a few steps away from them as I heard a sudden movement and a big slam. I wanted to rush inside but I decided to wait for something else to happen.

"You who have been protected... so dearly.. I'm envious of you." I heard Kurenai Maria said. I decided to take a peak but then I heard footsteps closing in behind me. I decided to look around and saw a vacant room. I decided to enter there and hid. I slightly opened the door and let a slit of light to come in the dark room. Once inside the dark vacant room I tried to calm myself and wait for the person to pass. I crouched down on the floor. I took a peak at the slit of the door and saw a guy holding a woman in his arms.

The man wore a mask and the woman he was carrying looked like Kurenai Maria, although it was a more mature version of her. As he passed by the room I was hiding, he stopped and looked at my direction. I almost gasped as I thought he saw me but I was able to control myself and keep quiet. Then as 6 seconds passed, he took some steps and passed the room. I sighed quietly as I felt his aura disappear and went inside the room where Yuuki was in. When I decided to stood up and check out what's happening on the other room, I suddenly felt a powerful aura awakening.

I thought my heart stopped for a while as I felt the terrifying aura. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I felt it. It was nauseating, it was scary and it was inhumane. Then suddenly I felt a tear run down my cheeks and my eyes were wet with tears. Why was I crying? Why do I feel sad despite the fear I feel. It was if the fear and terror that person held was nothing but sadness and loneliness in disguised.

Then as I wipe my tears I heard a crash on the other room, I hurriedly open the door and check out what was happening. Then as I walked out of the room I saw the lady earlier carried by a man in front of me. She looked at me and I looked at her. I realized that the aura earlier came from her and she was something inhumane. She was a vampire and I was sure she wasn't an ordinary noble vampire.

She slightly smiled at me and stated, "It seems like destiny does want us to meet, Cross-san."

"How did you--" I said in response but she cut my sentence.

"I was Kurenai Maria when we first met but now, you see me in my true form." She stated as she touched her hair with her blood stained hand.

"You're hurt." I said with sympathy as I saw her wound bleeding.

her smile faded as she looked at me once more. "I don't want sympathy coming from you." Then I saw her eyes fill with sadness as she added, "I don't want something that we both know we don't deserve."

I was speechless as I looked at her. She was very beautiful, her skin was as white as snow. Her eyes were like gems and her voice was so smooth. And yet, even though she was like she appeared I saw something that I know we both possessed.

"You understand me don't you." Then she sadly smile at me and passed by me. "Fate will be cruel to you as it is to me." She whispered that made me turn around. I looked at her back as she added, "We are twined by our destinies we can not break. We wish to be free and seek our freedom. And yet we are caged." Then she continued walking.

"Wait!" I called her. I felt my voice shake and my body tremble as I said, "I think you are only caged to be protected. I don't think the people who caged you don't mean any harm."

The woman turned around and looked at me, "Child, you are too naive. The world is cruel. If that is your insight on the life you are living then that means you will be forever chained." Then she walked once more and left me behind. Before she disappeared I heard her utter, "This maybe the last time we would meet face to face Mitsuki. I hope you'll realize sooner or later what your true identity means. If not, you may really lose everything you hold dear." Then she left me and disappeared.

I look at where she left me and stared at it sadly. 'Realize what my identity really means... or I'll lose everything.' Then I looked down and saw a pair of black shoes in front of me. I looked up and wondered to whom the shoes belonged to.

"Midori?" I uttered her name. She looked at me sadly and uttered the words, "Ichio-sama is disappointed in you."

I didn't say anything in reply and looked down on the floor. 'You are wrong... I won't be losing anything since I never had anything to begin with...'

* * *

-Takuma's PoV-

The party had ended and everyone had went back to their dorms. Only a few students were left including myself. I look around and saw Aidou standing beside Kain. They were huddling together discussing something. And I know what it is. I went closer to them and greeted them.

"So what are you two discussing?" I asked suddenly that made Aidou jump and Kain uneasy. I smiled and tried to get back what I said, "Never mind. You two take care of things here while I go back to the dorm and see if everything's okay. Kaname-kun seemed tired so he left earlier." I said as I put a hand on my chin thinking. I didn't realize Aidou freezing like a statue to what I said. Kain looked at his cousin and nudge him if he was okay. Aidou nodded and looked at me.

"I'll be going first, Ichijou-san. Excuse me." He said and dashed off. Kain and I were left looking at his action bewildered.

"Anything unusual happened?" I asked Kain.

Kain sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, "The mad blooming pure blood princess was killed by Kiryu. I saw it by myself."

"And? What about Aidou-kun?" I asked again as I looked at Kain.

"I dunno." He said in a low voice. Then he excused himself and went towards one student.

I looked around once more and saw a familiar day class guy walking towards me. 'That's Ren if I'm right.' I smiled at him as he greeted me. "Oh hello, how may I help you?" I asked sincerely.

"Nothing much, Ichijou-sempai. Just here to tell you what Mitsuki said to me earlier." He said and smiled at me. I felt his smile kind of fake and cold. As I looked at him, I wondered what Mitsuki wanted to tell me.

"And that is?" I nudge him to continue.

He paused for a while and said, "She said she was sorry for dashing off like that earlier with you. And she told me to tell you that she doesn't want to see you anymore."

I was surprised at his last sentence. 'Wait? Did I just heard it right? Mitsuki doesn't want to see me anymore?' My smile faded and I know my face was shocked at what he announced. I tried to calm myself and said, "What do you mean? Could you explain what you just said to me?"

Ren sighed and uttered, "To make it simple, she wants you to stop seeing her. She said she needed to focus on her studies." He stopped and looked at me. "Since you have nothing to say I'll be going now. See you then." He turned around and left me there.

**Stupefied.** _Was I rejected?_

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay so it's another cliffe. and no, he was not rejected! Ren just made that up! ... okay, I spoiled you guys. Anyway, check out the next chapter. Cause Takuma's gonna go insane and kick some evil psycho dirty butts!! Seriously!! I am not kidding! (grins) And Ren is number one on his list! hahaha! And yeah, I don't think Shizuka is bad so I didn't show her evil side here. I always thought she was misunderstood and emo-ish. hehe, anywayz.... hmmm... review reviews.

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **oh boy! how dya know Ren gonna make some commotion? LOL XD and yes! Mitsuki let it slip. Although damn that Ren. hmmm... okay so maybe it's Ichio's fault too! I wanna make Takuma kick their sorry asses soon! hehe, ^o^ okay. Anyway... hmmm... I liked your new chapter in killing loneliness... damn that HAku. hmmm... and rido. KICK their butts too TakumA! hehe, ^o^ and yeah,thanks for the review again! hehe! ^o^

**+Dawn . Fire . Angel+**Unfortunately Ren saw it and I guess Ichio got something to do with it too... I mean. And what he'll do. who knows. hahah! anyway! thanks for the review. hmmm.... . Touya-kun says he miss yah! hehe, peace! ^o^ And about my exams... I don't want to talk about it. (goes to emo mode) hmmm... just joking! It's okay! hmm... I don't know about my cousin though, he says he hasn't still gotten over his grades. poor him. hmmm... (smile) and yeah! thanks for the review! ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **JOin Takuma in killing Ren! hehe! ^o^ hmm.... that's okay, friday the thirteen huh? that's a bad day. whew. good thing nothing happened to me on that day! hehe, anyway, Takuma's gonna find out soon. (grins) Thanks for the review!! ^o^

I'm gonna keep you guys hanging for a while and focus on my other stories anywaaaaaaayy.... do you guys have a super pets? Well I'm recommending it to ya! They're so cute!! heheh!

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 16th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	17. Missing

A/N: damn it. IT'S FREAKING HOT HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES. I think my laptop will overheat due to heat stroke. geee.... I really want something cold right now.... . so I'm sorry if I can't update so soon. T.T when I'm not typing I'm just lying on the cold floor, cooling myself. anyway... on with the story... darn hot... T,T

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Missing ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Takuma's PoV-

The party was a complete success. Everyone enjoyed each other's company. Even the night class enjoyed chatting and dancing with the day class students, although they were a bit disappointed with not being able to drink their blood. But they knew the school rules so they don't complain about it. I just figured they thought of that idea.

Well, I was expecting Aidou to compete with me on how many girls we can dance that night but then... he never did. And he didn't even complain about the party. He had become unusually quiet after the party.

I figured it would be because a pure blood vampire died here in Cross Academy. It was Shizuka Hiou the mad blooming princess. The remnants were seen by Akatsuki. He also saw who the culprit was. Akatsuki saw him caught in the act.

_Oh well. Even if Akatsuki won't say anything, I'm sure there'll only be one culprit. __The only person that would try and plan to kill her had to have a big grudge against Shizuka Hiou. Zero Kiryu. And now that the word is out, I'm sure the council will do everything they have to get revenge on him._

My thoughts were distrupted when I heard Kaname catch everyone's attention. I turn my gaze at him and so did the other students. We eagerly awaited for what he was going to say. And as he spoke his thoughts to us, I was even more surprised at what he asked from us.

* * *

I looked quietly at Kaname, like what he and I both expected. The vampire council went looking for Zero and they ordered the council dogs to kill him. And as loyal classmates and supporters of Kaname. We decided to do what he asked from us.

...flashback...

"I hope you could help me in protecting Cross Academy and the students here." Kaname's smooth voice echoed in the room. Everyone kept quiet and after a while, we all bowed to him and agreed. "Whatever you wish, Kaname-sama." We all monotonously said in response to the pureblood.

...end of flashback...

And we had done pretty well. We protected Kiryu from being killed by the council dogs. And Kaname... well he warned those servants of the council never to take a step here in the Academy. O_r what I think he implemented by his words._

I smiled wryly at the thought. But then not everything goes to what you expect them to be._And now I think Kaname knows that by now. He expected Yuuki-chan to thank him for what he tried to do and yet, it back fired and now Yuuki is angry at him. And believe me, I know he was angry! Could you imagine my fear when he tried to blow off my head? Luckily the tree took the blow that was meant for me. Oh boy... Pure bloods are scary._

I sighed as I look at Kaname who was doing some paper works on his chair. There were a lot of papers scattered on the floor and on him. And as Vice President, it's one of my duties to help him and clean the papers he have finished. I picked up one by one the papers scattered on the floor and piled it to a small side table near him. He thanked me and I looked at him. Despite his effort to keep busy I know, the scene hours before was still roaming on his mind.

"What is it Ichijou?" He asked me without looking in my face. i shook my head and answered him, "I just thought if there was something I can do for you to ease the burden on your shoulders Kaname-kun." I tried to joke around. He gaze at me for a moment and then continued reading the reports on his hands.

Then suddenly we heard a knock. Kaname instructed the person to come inside, and then the door opened. Seiren went inside and closed the door. She was reserved as ever as she looked at me and Kaname. She bowed to us and said, "I have news to report to you Kaname-sama." She looked at Kaname with cold eyes.

I realized that Kaname might want to have a private talk with her so I took some steps towards the door. But then on my third step, I heard Kaname utter... "You can stay Ichijou. I believe you should hear this matter too."

I look back at Kaname and saw he turned more serious than he was earlier. He sat up straight and put the papers he was holding on the table. He instructed Seiren to continue.

"Yes, like what you have ordered me Kaname-sama I have spied on Mitsuki Cross for a month." Seiren started. I was shocked at what I heard and looked at Kaname. I wanted to ask him why he did that but then I decided to listen to Seiren's report. "And for the whole month, I have seen what she have done. And like Kaname-sama has expected, she has been skipping class and going out to town in the middle of the night."

What Seiren just said made my jaw drop and surprised. I couldn't believe it. I knew and believe that Mitsuki would never do those things, but then Seiren wouldn't lie. What could she gain from lying to Kaname and making stories just to make Mitsuki look bad. But that was not the point, Kaname trusted Seiren. So it only means one thing... Mitsuki have committed violations against school rules. But not only that she have been keeping secrets from me.

Then at that moment I realized something. Why Mitsuki cried so much and said sorry to me so many times. She knew she was doing bad things and she was sorry. And that time in the party she hesitated to tell me what was on her mind.

Kaname kept quiet for a while and look at me. Then he instructed Seiren to continue once more.

Seiren blinked for a while and then continued, "I tried to follow her to the best I can. On the first night she went to town, she was accompanied by a boy from the day class. I researched on him and I found out his name was Ren Alesius." She said coldly and reported briefly. "I looked up to his records and was shocked when I found out he was a vampire hunter."

"A vampire hunter? Other than Kiryu?" I said in outburst. Seiren nodded at me and continued, "He was hidden in the eyes of other vampire hunters so he wasn't that well known. But then, despite his insignificant popularity he is a remarkable hunter. He was assigned top secret assignments and have finished them remarkably. He came from a very respected family like the Kiryus. But then, the hunter association likes to keep him hidden for their own use." Kaname looked at Seiren intently and uttered, "A top secret file that is not known even amongst the vampire council?" Seiren nodded once again.

"I followed them silently but then I was spotted by him. I tried to keep it low but it seems he has keen senses." She continued. kaname and I didn't say anything. So she decided to continue, "After that, she went alone to sneak in to town and meet in different places. Whenever I went to the same building as she entered, she would often go inside a secluded room and go out before dawn came. She was always tired and exhausted when she comes out. And then as the days passed as I followed her, i couldn't help but notice how fast and good she has been in sneaking out."

"I noticed that too." Kaname uttered as he put a hand on his chin. I looked at him and asked, "So what are you planning to do Kaname? Are you going to talk to her and punish her?" I was worried that he might do that but I still wanted to know. Because if he did, I will try my best to lessen the intensity of his punishment to Mitsuki. I will try to compensate Mitsuki's punishment and let me talk to her.

But then Kaname's stern face looked at me. And despite his seriousness, I saw his eyes were sad and disappointed. "Even if I talk to her and give her the neccesserary punishment for her doings. I don't think she will come back to our side, Ichijou."

What he said made me even more surprised. I gulped and hesitated to ask him why. I felt uneasiness in my heart as I stared at Kaname. I blinked and decided to ask him why he said that. I awaited for him to answer but then it was Seiren who spoke up.

"Mitsuki Cross has been missing for a few days. After the party ended, she was no where to be found. I tried to look for her but I saw no sign of her. Even her shadow was no where to be seen." Seiren reported coldly but I felt a little bit of sadness in them.

I felt my heart stopped for a moment as I heard what she said. _Missing? Mitsuki is missing?_I looked at Kaname who was now looking down at the carpet thinking. So Kaname knew she had disappeared but... then I remembered something. I remembered what Ren said at the end of the party.

_She doesn't want to see you anymore._

Did that mean, he took Mitsuki away? I tried to find my voice and said, "Where is Ren Alesius? Had he disappeared as well?" Seiren nodded. And that made my world crumble even more. The only person who could have known where she was, has now disappeared as well. I felt my knees go weak and I thought I would fall down when I felt Kaname's hands on my shoulder.

"This is bad... what if something bad happened to her Kaname?" I asked him as I felt my hands lose control and clutch his shirt. "Why would Mitsuki do those things? What would she gain from breaking the rules and go missing like this?" My voice was now shaking and increased a pitch. Kaname sighed and close his eyes. Then he looked at me and said straight to my face, "Before I tell you the answer, I would like you to calm down Ichijou." he put a hand on my wrist but I didn't let go. "No! Tell me the answer now Kaname-kun! Why did this happened to her!?" It was a half-command and half-question statement.

Kaname sighed once again as he uttered, "Like I have told you, it seems the day for her memories to come back had happened as we feared." I loose my grip on Kaname's shirt and let myself stood. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect this to happen ichijou." I didn't say anything back at Kaname and kept looking at the carpet on my feet. It was then that I realized that I wasn't rejected by Mitsuki. Ren had only made that statement so that I would go looking for Mitsuki after the party. And then as I look for her...

_I'll know that she is already gone._

I fell down on my knees and punch the concrete floor hard. Kaname looked at me silently like Seiren. I felt my world crumble. I felt helpless. _I should have suspected Mitsuki and asked her to trust in me._ I felt really stupid. _I should have just... told her myself about her past._

But even if I regretted every choice I made before I knew... that the missing Mitsuki wouldn't be back.

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: it's sad right? don't hate me. T.T I hated it too... but then. I thought about what Takuma would be like when he lost her... hmmm.... anyway. I've applied for a summer job and it requires me to work 7 days a week so I think this story will be slowing down. Sorry guys. Leave reviews if you guys want too... it's always welcomed. And yes, FINALLLY the EVIL RIDO will be in the scene. (grins) And Mitsuki will be missing for a while. But she'll return!! hehe, ^o^ whew!! Anywayyyyyyyyyyy.................. why is it sooo hoot? whew!!

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **Mwahahah! i think i'm making my ff story like killing loneliness without Haku thing. This time it's Ren who torment her. hmmm.... anyway, You'll be devestated when you read this but then things are gonna be interesting coz this is where Takuma and Mitsuki becomes.... and then butt kicking begins! about the ... part um... figure it out! heheh..., (grins) thanks for the reviews!! ^o^

**+Dawn . Fire . Angel+ **LOL XD! ^o^ ren is not a vampire, he's a vampire hunter. heheh... he just follows Ichijou coz you know, the vampire hunters association's president is well corrupted and plans an evil scheme with him. hehehhe, (grins) but I agree... with the stab thing! Kill Ren! Kill him.... ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **yes yes i know! Im excited too... (grins) I mean. Rido will be appearing more and more... hehehe, whoops. I think I should be excited that Mitsuki will (covers mouth before spoiling the reviewers.) hmmm.... anyway! keep reading! and I hope you review a lots more! yey! I officially love you right now! heheh, ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 17th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	18. Decisions

A/N: Oh well... hmm... i'm glad everyone liked Takuma's PoV so... I added some more. And believe me. this is better than the last one. (grins) Enjoy!~

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Decisions ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Takuma's PoV-

... I looked at Kaname who was looking intently at the sleeping Yuuki. We found her outside the manor of the Aidou unconscious. I sighed softly as I excused myself and went out of the room. Once outside, I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. It had been a few days since Kaname has told me the sad news about Mitsuki. I was surprised at first but when I heard from Seiren that she had gone missing. My shock was replaced with despair and sadness. And one question still lingers on my head...

_Where was she?_

I opened my eyes and heard footsteps coming closer to me. I looked at the owner of the footsteps. It was a maid of the Aidous, I wryly smiled at her. She told me that the party will be starting and Aidou's father was hoping for Kaname's presence. I smiled at her and nodded. I told her we'll be going down afterwards. Then as she disappeared into the dark corridor, I remembered her.

_She... always fetches me when we were little before._

I smiled wryly at the thought and shook my head. _I should calm down and believe in Kaname's words he'll be searching for her. All I need to do is wait silently beside Kaname. I'm sure he'll find her... Mitsuki._

I sighed and breathe deeply before knocking on the door. I heard Kaname's voice that instructed me to enter. I hold on the knob of the door and opened it. As I enter inside I saw the awake Yuuki and Kaname beside her. I smiled at Yuuki and greeted her. Then I told Kaname that the party is starting very soon. Kaname nodded and stood up. He walked towards me and told Yuuki not to go out. Then we went out of the door and walked through the dim lighted corridor.

I looked at him and said, "I suppose you're in good terms now." Kaname looked at me and then replied, "I hope so." Then he paused for a while, "By the way, Ichijou. Seiren has found some clues about Mitsuki's whereabouts." He changed the subject and looked away. The next sentence was whispered softly enough for me to hear, "She has been unfortunately held captive in a remote house close to Cross Academy. I instructed Seiren to get her out of there tonight."

"Tonight?" I said in an outburst. Kaname looked at me with narrows eyes. I put a hand on my mouth and tried to calm down, "Can you tell her tomorrow? I want to come with her." I suggested the favor.

kaname shook his head and said to me, "Unfortunately I can't let you come with her." I looked at him with wonder, "Why not?" I asked him. He looked at me closely and said, "I can't tell you the reason for now Ichijou..." He said to me and sighed.

I was about to ask him again when the bright lights coming from the party blind me and my eyes. I closed my eyes and blinked. I tried to ask him again but then I saw Kaname walking down the stairs. I sighed and followed him down.

* * *

I searched for kaname's presence after being crushed down by the multitude of match making marriages arranged by the noble adults. But to no luck, I couldn't find him. I look around and saw Aidou beside Kain standing near the buffet table along with Rima and Shiki. I walk towards them and greeted them.

"Enjoying the party guys?" I asked them with a cheerful voice. They don't know the relationship Mitsuki and I have so I had to act all happy and energetic with them.

Kain nodded while Aidou only sighed. Rima who was beside Shiki nodded as well. And Shiki, well he's emotionless as ever although he looks a little troubled. I looked at him and walked beside him. Rima looks at me and so does Shiki.

"Anything bothering you Shiki?" I asked him. Shiki shook his head but Rima looked at me and said, "Don't worry Ichijou-san. Shiki will be fine. Right?" She looked at Shiki and he nodded back at Rima. I smiled at the cute couple and said, "You're right Rima, I can be calm now that I know Shiki will always be with you." Rima's eyes grew wider and then pouted at me. "That's not a funny joke Ichijou-san." She said in her usual low sarcastic voice. I laughed at her reaction meanwhile Shiki looked at Rima with wonder. Then he looked at me and asked, "Was that a joke Ichijou-san?" I smiled at Shiki and said, "Who knows." Then before Rima could opened her mouth, I left them with a huge grin on my face.

I exited through the left corridor and soon my smile faded. _If only I could really smile happily with them, I'm sure it'll be a lot fun. _I sighed as the bright light from the party disappeared.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun, Ichijou-sempai." A cold voice said behind me. It was the same voice I heard twice and said something I could never forget. I turned around and saw him. Ren Alesius. He grinned widely at me and took off his black mask.

_No wonder I couldn't notice him. Even Seiren could recognize him since he was wearing a mask. _I thought inside my head and looked at him with my eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? And where is Mitsuki? Where have you taken her?" I questioned him in a straight forward manner.

He smiled wickedly at me and sarcastically said, "Attending a party like you, Ichijou-san. And might I say Mitsuki is in Cross Academy but since you're asking where she is maybe she ran away?" He snorted after the last word.

I calmed myself and tried not to get carried away with his teasing. I knew he only said those words to make me mad at him. I knew better he only said those words by now. I would not be fooled twice, I learned my lesson and looked at him. "Enough with your illogical sentences, I know you have taken Mitsuki."

He snorted once again and boy did it made me want to kick his ass right now. he looked at me and answered, "I see you can't be fooled now. Oh well." he sighed as he uttered those words. Then he lifted his arms like he was surrendering. After that he looked at me and put back his mask. "If you wanna know where she is, follow me." He said and then passed by me.

I followed him without thinking it through. What was the use? Even if I told Kaname, I'm sure he wouldn't allow me and say this is a trap. But then, I wanted to see myself what happened to Mitsuki. I wanted to know where she was and save her myself. But Kaname would disagree with me. He would just want me to wait. But that is something I could not do.

I closed my eyes and breathe deeply. _Wait for me Mitsuki, I'm coming to save you. _

* * *

We entered through a huge door. I slightly glance at the dark corridor we passed through. It would be impossible for someone to see us and follow where we were going. I averted my gaze in front and looked at Ren. He smirked at me as he saw what I observed. Damn the guy. He's good as Seiren reported. He's like a male version of her, although he's more evil and brute than what I thought he was before.

I shook my head. _I guess you can't really judge a book by it's cover. _I sighed as we passed through the door. The room inside was warm and lighted by the fire furnace and dim light lamp shades on the corners of the room. I looked around and saw three persons inside. Two men were standing while a shadow of a man was sitting near the fireplace. I tried to see who the guy was but then it was too dark so I couldn't get a glimpse of him.

"Sir, I have led Ichijou-sama here as you have instructed." Ren uttered as he bowed at the man sitting on the chair.

Once he spoke, I realized who he was. "Well done, Ren. As what I have expected you are very reliable." Then he stood up and walked towards me smirking. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him in his eyes. "Hello, Takun. I suppose you missed me?" He said in a low voice that made the hair on my back stand up. I tried my best to stay calm and answer him.

"Hello grandfather. I suppose you are scheming again aren't you? But as I always say, I am not interested grandfather. Leave Mitsuki out of this." I said coldly and glared at him.

Displeased his smile turned to a frown. Then his eyes showed brutality and anger. But soon he smirked at me, "As always Takun, protecting and caring about that silly girl. Tell me, is she the reason why you put your trust and loyalty to Kaname?"

My anger flared up at the thought of using Kaname. "You know that is not true grandfather. kaname is my friend and I do not wish to betray him as one."

Despite saying those words. As if he couldn't hear, he sneered and said, "Oh really then? Tell me, if I held captive the girl you are caring for and protect. Will you put your loyalty to me too, well Takun?"

I gnash my teeth and my eyes went narrower. "Grandfather, where have you taken Mitsuki?" He smirked at me and didn't answer. And that's when it hit me. _Mitsuki remembered everything but she couldn't have thought about her past by herself. She must have asked someone to help her gain her memories back. And that someone must have an interior motive why he want to help her. And that could only be..._My face went to angry expression to shocked look. And this only made my grandfather, Ichio, to smile wider. As I realized this, my blood started to boil with anger and frustration. _Why didn't I relaized this sooner? _I looked at him and said, "You planned this all along didn't you?"

In a low deep terrifying voice he uttered, "Yes. Yes I did." It echoed around the room and I could feel the coldness in it.

I bit my lower lip and glared at him. Then I looked in his eyes, in his eyes made me realized something. Even though I had become a matured person in age. I am still a little child that cannot surpass him. For in his eyes I saw his incredible power, superior strength, intelligence, so much brutality and experience in life. Something I lack. I looked away from him and said, "Where did you take Mitsuki?" I couldn't stand seeing my coward self in those cold eyes of his.

"If you come with me and go back to the manor later. You might be able to see her." He said with a mischievous smile. I glared at him. It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't fight him and then go to Kaname and report whatever my grandfather just told me right? I wouldn't escape here without a fight. Even if I disagree with him, who knows what he might do to Mitsuki or what he might do to me.

Silence enveloped the whole room. He awaited for my answer as I heard the clock tick. And with a sigh I decided on my answer. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I looked at the man in front of me who is my grandfather and uttered, "I'll come with you."

**I couldn't say no.**

"Very wise decision my dear grandson." he smirked at me as he whispered.

I looked at him with averting my gaze and uttered, "I'll come with you on one condition."

His smile faded and his eyes narrowed on mine.

**For I know... this is something only I can do.**

_Even though it's against my principles._

**I know I must do this.**

_To save a person I hold dear._

I closed my eyes and hope that I made the right decision as he said.

**Even though I have to hurt others in my decision.**

_I'm sorry Kaname-kun._

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Aw... Takun is such a nice guy. (sob) (sniff sniff) Damn that grandfather and that REN!!! DiEEEE!!!! You are making Takun's life miserable. T.T Anyway. hope you liked that and please review! heheh, appreciate it! LOL XD

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Weeh, he's coming! he's coming!! RIDO"S COMING! heheh, anyway. well Takuma knows now where Mitsuki is. hmm... wonder what Ichio will make Takuma do... hmm... anyway, is it really cold there? wish I could go there! sigh. it's darn hot here. hmm... but luckily it rains so it's cold for now! yey! hehe, anyway, thanks for the review. heheh, ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **yeah, since you're cheering me on. I will continue it. ehehhe, ^o^ and yeah, i liked Takuma's reaction too... hmm... anyway, hope you like his reaction here too. Thanks for the review!! And your encouragement is so helpful. thanks! ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 18th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	19. Return

A/N: hmmm.... okay. Sorry for the late release. I told myself I should release it last week and I already prepared at least 2000 words but then I thought of something better and I decided to make a new one. Wheee… Since I think it's a lot better.... Anyway, thanks for the high ratings on reading this fan fiction everyone. I hope you can continue to support me and my fellow writers and fellow anime lovers especially VK. Hehe, ^o^ now enough blabbering. Let's start the story…

* * *

****

-Your Possession-

"I belong to no one but you…"

~ Return ~

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Takuma's PoV-

I followed my grandfather as we went down the stairs. We were inside the Ichijou manor.

I was surprised to see an underground route going to a secret dungeon.

I suppose this is where my grandfather is hiding Mitsuki.

We reached the bottom of the never ending stairs. I saw a single door in front of us. Ren took out a key and placed it in the key hole. He opened the door and we entered the room.

Once inside I saw a familiar face. It was Midori Sakura, my classmate. I wasn't surprised to see her there since I knew her family were close to my grandfather. You could say I was hoping she had something to do with this.

She bowed at my grandfather and looked surprised as she saw me.

"No need to be surprise Midori. My grandson will be one of us from now on." He said to Midori and she nodded as a response. Then my grandfather looked at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes on him and he added, "Come closer Takun. There's no need to be too formal with me."

I decided to stay where I was standing and said, "No need to bother with me grandfather. You know why I came with you." I firmly said to him.

My grandfather frowned slightly but then he look away from me. "Suit yourself." He uttered and then look at Midori. "How is she then?"

Midori looked at me and then to my grandfather. "She's inside, sitting in her bed without eating and drinking. It's been four days now since she had done that. She's not like us so I'm guessing she'll reach her limit and break down.

"What?" I blabbered and went closer to Midori. "Where is she?"

Midori was surprised at my reaction and looked at Ichio. Ichio nodded to make Midori answer me. "She's in that room." She told me and pointed at the door to the left.

I opened the door and went inside.

Once inside I smelled her scent. And despite the darkness hovering inside the room, I knew where she sat above her bed. I knew she was thinner than normal because she haven't been eating nor drinking. I knew that she's had been feeling guilty for the mistakes she have done.

I knew everything about her. And so it pains me to see her in this circumstance and state.

I felt saddened that she had to go through with this just for me. And I had been blinded by my belief that she would have been happier without knowing me or anything about vampires.

She had been hidden from the truth by me, Kaname, the chairman and everyone she had known. I wouldn't blame her if she had the desire to know her past and who she really is.

Because if I had been in her position. I would do the same.

I would believe even the devil himself just for me to know who I really am.

I took a few step towards the bed.

I heard a few noises moving as I walk.

When I was a meter a way from the bed, I heard a voice that I wanted to hear for so long. "Who's there?"

I looked and searched her violet eyes. I saw them but it was full of sadness and loneliness. I could have sworn I saw guilt and fear in them too.

It was too much for me to bear and so I couldn't help but hug her tightly.

She was surprised and startled at first. But then I felt her hands roamed on my back and hugged me. I felt a small tear falling on her cheeks as she whimpered my name, "Takuma-sama."

"I'm sorry Mitsuki." I apologetically whispered to her. "I'm really sorry if it took me too long before I could have found you."

I felt her head shook as she said, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you worry Takuma-sama. Plus, I have betrayed you and Kaname-sama's trust to me. I betrayed you and I didn't listen to what you two were saying. What everyone was saying. I regret whatever I have done now because I realized that I have made a mistake. I'm really sorry." She said as tears flow down on her face.

I distance myself from her enough for me to cup her face and wipe the tears rolling down. After that I put my forehead to hers and whispered, "You'll be out of here soon. I promise you won't be manipulated by my grandfather anymore."

"Takuma-sama?" Her voice cracked as she said my name because of crying.

"I'll protect you Mitsuki. I have always wanted to protect you. I'm sorry if I haven't done that. I just wanted you to have a normal happy life away from vampires, away from all these lies and secrets, and even away from me because I wanted you to be happy." I said to her in a soft gentle soothing voice.

"Takuma-sama… doesn't think that I don't know but I do know how much you cherish me. I know that you haven't realized but I always seen you looking at me with those sad green eyes whenever we meet. I know that you have always been protecting me. And I don't feel angry that you wiped my memories away but… I' just saddened that you didn't let me know the truth when you could have." She let out her feelings to me and paused for a while. "But… I know that you always want the best for me. And I didn't regret living happily in Cross Academy. I wish I could see Yuuki-chan, Zero-nii's and the chairman's face when I return back." She smiled at the thought of returning to Cross Academy.

"Who's saying you can return back to Cross Academy." A thundering low voice echoed in the room as the lights were lit.

We looked at door's direction and saw my grandfather's disgusted face.

"What right do you have to make Mitsuki in this state? She deserves to go back to Cross Academy. Besides you promised me that you would let her go." I said to my grandfather and looked at him.

My grandfather smirked as he said, "I have never said anything that I would let her go back to Cross Academy. All I said was I'll let you see her. Didn't you realize that she's my possession now?" He looked at me and laughed at me.

"Mitsuki doesn't belong to no one especially to you, grandfather. And I won't allow it that you'll use her too in your evil schemes." I uttered to him and made Mitsuki stood behind me. "Let her go grandfather. She's innocent and she doesn't have anything to do with you and me or even any vampires." I narrowed my eyes as I said that.

My grandfather's smirk faded and he frowned at what I have said. He took a few steps and uttered, "What made you think that I'll allow you and that girl to live happily? You have disappointed me Takuma. You would rather choose that girl than me, your own flesh and blood."

"Even if you were my own flesh and blood, you are not my grandfather. A grandfather wouldn't do something shallow and lame like this just for me to side with you and your evil plans." I uttered as I step forward.

"Takuma-sama." I heard Mitsuki utter as she held on to me. "Ichio-dono please, let us go. I know that deep inside your heart there's something good. I have always believed that despite your coldness."

"You are still a naive little girl." Ichio muttered as he looked at us. "Do you think a little childish talk about goodness can make me feel guilty and think twice of my actions?" He laughed at what Mitsuki said. Then he smirked and ordered Midori to call Ren.

I took the chance and pulled Mitsuki's hand. Then I dashed out with Mitsuki as my grandfather and Midori were unaware. We quickly overtook Midori and I closed the door as we left. Midori and my grandfather were left inside.

Mitsuki huffed and puffed as she was out of breathe. I looked at her and asked, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible Mitsuki. C'mon. We'll escape together." I told her and she nodded in reply. I held her hand tightly and smiled with reassurance.

We climbed the long stairs and I held Mitsuki's hand tightly. I felt her body become weak so I decided to stop and pick her up.

"Takuma-sama..." She uttered and blushed lightly.

"It's better to escape this way. Besides, I know you haven't been eating and drinking for a few days now. It's better if you reserve your remaining energy." I looked at her and smiled. Then after a while I added, "beside I always wanted to do this to you." I teased her.

She blushed even more and said, "Takuma-sempai." She pouted and I laughed lightly.

We were nearing the end of the stairs and I felt being freed from my grandfather's grasp.

I thought of my grandfather's guards patrolling on the manor so I tried to decide on a plan. 'It's better if I escaped using that route.' I thought and pulled Mitsuki down. I looked at her and said, "Mitsuki listen to me do you remember when we were little and we use to go out of the house without everyone knowing?"

"Do you mean the hidden door that leads to the garden?" She said and thought about it.

"Yup, that's it. Let's go." I said and head towards a certain room. It was my late grandmother's room, a room that my grandfather told me to never to enter.

* * *

We tried to evade every servant and guard who patrolled the manor.

Furtunately, we reached the room we were searching. We silently went inside and I flicked on one of the lamp lights.

Inside there were white sheets covering the old furniture and there were dust everywhere. It just proves that my grandfather had forgotten about my grandmother. He had forgotten about my parents, and even myself as his grandson. He had forgotten about his family.

All he cared about was his vampire pride and nothing else.

I felt Mitsuki held my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked towards the huge painting. I touched the surface of the canvass and its frame.

When I was about to touch the secret button to open the hidden door, the door which we came in opened and I heard my grandfather's thundering angry voice.

"Do you think I won't search this place, hmmm... Takun?" He uttered as he went inside. "Take Mitsuki away and lock her up in her room." He ordered Midori and she obediently obeyed him.

"I won't let you take her away." I said and pulled a long stick beside us. I used it as a sword and awaited Midori's attempt. Unfortunately she hesitated and looked at me. Taking this as an advantage , I clicked the button and the hidden door opened. I looked at Mitsuki and uttered, "Mitsuki, escape now."

"What? I won't, not without you Takuma-sama." Mitsuki uttered and shook her head. "if there's someone who needs to escape more than me, it's you Takuma-sama. I have no future when I escape but you have. You have to, Kaname-sama is waiting for you. Don't betray him the way I did! You two are friends, you can't turn your back at him! Don't make the same mistakes I have Takuma-sama."

I looked at her and uttered her name, "Mitsuki..." She was right.

_I can't turn my back and betray him. He is my best friend. Kaname..._

Ichio smirked and uttered, "It's too late for that now. Ren."

Ren nodded and quickly dashed towards us. I was caught unguarded because of his speed. I only realized that he passed me when I heard Mitsuki scream.

I looked at Mitsuki and saw her being held captive by Ren. Then I heard my grandfather utter, "Now Takun, will you still escape?" He taunted me. I frowned and glared at him.

"Takuma-sama... please escape before it's too late. Hurry." Mitsuki uttered and tried to get away from Ren's grasp. She kicked and punched Ren. She got away from Ren and run towards me near the exit. "Takuma-sama, hurry!!"

I turned and grabbed her hand when...

"Whoops! Not so fast!" A low deep voice I was familiar with uttered. I looked behind me and saw Senri. But there was something different about him, and I bet it had something to do with his red and blue eyes.

"Senri!" I mummbled in surprise as I saw him tied a black thin rope around Mitsuki and pulled her towards him. When I tried to grab Mitsuki's hand to help her, he made her move towards another direction making her slammed on the wall. Mitsuki whimpered in pain as she hit the wall. "Mitsuki! Senri! What did you just do?" I yelled and asked him what he had just done.

I tried to walk towards Mitsuki and help her but Ren stopped me. I was annoyed and angry at what was happening so I punched Ren on the face really hard. And believe me, it was really relieving to punch him.

"Don't try to stop me!" I said and punched him again when he tried to stop me. I was about to fight him when I heard my grandfather called my name.

"Don't try to disobey me Takun." Ichio uttered.

"Yeah, what your grandfather told you Ichijou-san. You don't want something bad to happen to Mitsuki, do you?" Senri said coldly as he picked Mitsuki using her hair.

"Mitsuki!" I screamed. Ren put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Unlike before he used force and pushed me down the floor. "Mistuki!" I felt the dusty carpet floor in which I lay. Ren was really strong. Even though I try my best to wringgle my escape, I couldn't. His grip on my hands were tight.

"Takuma-sama..." Mitsuki said and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me as Senri pulled her hair harder.

"That's right. Scream the name of the guy you love. I love it when women does that when I do something against their will." He snickered and grabbed Mitsuki's wrist.

"That hurts... please don't. Shiki-sempai..." Mitsuki uttered in pain as Senri's finger scratched her wrist.

"Shiki! Stop it!" I screamed as I saw him licking Mitsuki's blood trickling down her hand.

"No, Not yet especially when her blood smells so good. No wonder you're so in to her Ichijou-san. You have good taste in blood don't you?" Senri said and smelled Mitsuki's blood flowing into her veins. "And when she screams and refuse me like this, it makes me want to suck her dry." He went towards her neck and was about to bit her.

"Senri! Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"That's enough Rido-sama." I heard my grandfather uttered as he put a hand on Senri's shoulder.

"Rido-sama?" I repeated what my grandfather called Senri. "So it's not Shiki?" I looked at Senri as he frowned at Ichio's disapproval to bite her.

"Tch." Senri uttered as he let go of Mitsuki making her fall down on the floor unconscious.

"Mitsuki." I uttered as I saw Mitsuki's pained face. Then I look up and meet my grandfather's stare. He looked down on me.

"If you don't want something like that to happen to Mitsuki. Follow what I say and obey my orders. And I'll make sure she's treated well." He said to me like a threat. I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

I didn't reply.

"Midori. Take Mitsuki away and treat her." Ichio instructed.

"Yes." Midori nod and picked Mitsuki gently. They went out with another servant.

"So Ichijou-san. Please take care of me." Senri uttered as he evilly grinned at me. "Or else, who knows what I can do to that girl."

I frowned.

I thought that following my grandfather was evil but now looking at this man named 'Rido'. I knew that he had a more evil desire than my grandfather.

And I felt guilty that I had to lure him inside Cross Academy.

_Kaname will hate me for this._

..._tbc_.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I've practically finished this chapter. And it isn't a cliff hanger. It just look that way. Anyway, hmmm.... next stop Cross Academy with Rido. hehe, ^o^ anyway, I'll try to update soon. Ciao! ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+ **Well there you have it. He punched Ren in the face. TWICE! heheh, ^o^ anyway, hmmm... yeah it was pretty sneaky of him wasn't it? (sigh) anyway, hmmm... i was thinking of making Mitsuki kidnapped so Takuma will follow Ichio. and that sneaky-er. heheh, ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review.

**+fantasy of forever+ **Yeah, it's a bit saddening that he had to betray Kaname... hmmm... anyway, I think Ichio will live in episode 12 of Vk. i mean, my grandparents always tell me I'll be living in this world way too long since I was a naughty kid. what more is Ichio? hmm... anyway, thanks for the review. ^o^

**+ACompatible17+**Thanks for liking the story. if you ever get this far, know that i'm thankful to yah. heheh, mwah! love you! heheh, thanks for the review by the way. ^o^ and the love part. never mind. hehe, ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 19th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	20. Escape

A/N: Okay, so things are gonna get pretty interesting from on. ^o^ There are some that will happen that you won't expect. Hehe I'll stop blabbering for once, ^o^ anyway, let's just begin the story. Yey!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Escape ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

In the middle of the night in Ichio's room…

"That girl… what do you call her?" Rido asked as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the caramel haired girl Ichio's grandson took fond of.

"That girl…?" Ichio repeated and thought of Mitsuki. "You mean Mitsuki? What about her Rido-sama?" He was curious why he remembered that human girl.

Rido rubbed his lips and tried to remember the scent of her blood. He opened his eyes and looked at Ichio, "How long do you know her?"

Ichio was surprised Rido asked him that question but since he is a pureblood he had to answer him. "My grandson… bought that girl in an auction."

"Auction? Hmmm… is that so? How old was she when your grandson bought him here?" Rido asked again, his eyes full of curiousness.

"She was about 4 or 5 years old. But then when she was 12, Kaname-sama brought her to Cross Academy and wiped her memories with Takuma's advice." Ichio answered truthfully to Rido looking directly at his eyes. Then after a while when Rido fell in silence he asked, "Why are you curious about that girl, Rido-sama?"

It took Rido a few minutes before he answered Ichio's question. "Nothing much, it's just she reminds me of someone I know." Then after a while he shook his head and smirked, "But it's impossible, even if that person is still alive that girl wouldn't be related to her. She is a human after all. But…" He thought of the taste of her blood which he had just tasted.

"But?" Ichio repeated his last word.

He closed his eyes and thought of Mitsuki. He opened his eyes once more and looked straight at Ichio, "I can't let that girl slip just because she's a human." He smirked and looked at the man standing behind him. "Ichiru. Give Ichio _THAT_." He ordered.

Ichiru went towards where Ichio was sitting and give him a box. Ichio opened the box and saw a vial containing a red liquid.

Ichio looked at Rido and said in wonder, "Is this…"

Rido smirk went wider and slightly nod at Ichio. "Yes, let that Mitsuki drink that and if there aren't any effects then she is normal. If there are any symptoms of change happening to her…" Rido paused and turned serious. "If there are any indications, I instruct you to kill her immediately."

Ichio wanted to ask why Rido would want to kill Mitsuki but he knew the pureblood's temper and he kept his questions to himself. He nod at him and asked, "And if she is really a human as we all think, what would happen to her?"

Rido grinned and said, "She'll be under my control until the moment she dies. Her body won't follow her own mind and she'd be an unnecessary possession to me." Then he saw Ichio slightly frowned. He tilted his head and added, "But then when I'm through with her, she's all yours Ichio. She is after all your puppet." He smirked at Ichio and laughed.

Then they felt a presence in front of the door and they all looked at it. When the person behind the door realized that they knew her presence, that person quickly fled away.

After a while, Ren went inside.

Ichio and Rido looked at Ren. Ichiru kept quiet and didn't even look at Ren.

"That was Midori, Ichio-dono. Should I punish her for listening to your conversation?" Ren asked and slightly looked at Ichio for his orders.

"Let her be." Rido answered in behalf of Ichio. "Besides, it wouldn't be fun if the mouse can't run around."

"Just keep a close eye on her and keep a guard patrolling near Mitsuki's room. I'm sure that's where she is heading." Ichio added and Ren went out afterwards. Ichio looked at Rido and asked, "Are you sure we should have let Midori go away like that, Rido-sama?"

"Let her be. That girl cannot run away from my grasps. I have already caught her scent." Rido uttered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

-Midori's PoV-

_Oh my gosh, they're going to kill Mitsuki. But, they must have seen me and I bet they'll punish me before I could tell Mitsuki. But… I can't let them do whatever they want to. Plus, I didn't agree on killing someone especially Mitsuki. She's an innocent person and she'd die if I let them do whatever they want to. I have to warn Mitsuki before I'm too late._

I ran towards Mitsuki's room and looked behind me if someone is following me. Gladly the corridor was empty and I was the only one there.

_But then… if they know why aren't they following me? Could it be they didn't realize it was me?_

I pushed away the fear and continued running toward my destination.

* * *

Mitsuki's room…

She was sitting above her bed and hoped someone would save her.

Mitsuki sighed and cuddled her knees close to her chest. She had been held captive by Ichio until he wants to. And she can't help but think she's being a burden to Takuma.

"Takuma-sama…" She uttered and closed her eyes.

She was in that position when the door opened and she saw Midori entered. She looked a little woozy and confusion was written all over her face. She walked towards Mitsuki and looked at her violet eyes.

"What are you doing here, Midori? Did Ichio-dono sent you to look after me and guard me so I can't escape?" Mitsuki asked her and looked at the green haired girl.

Midori shook her head and answered, "No. I came her for the exact opposite reason. I'm here to save you."

Mitsuki was taken back. 'Is she playing on me or is Ichio-dono testing me if I'll disobey him and punish Takuma-sama?' She decided to choose the second choice and said frankly to Midori, "If this is one of Ichio-dono's tricks I will not be fooled and let Takuma-sama be punished."

Midori shook her head and uttered, "No. That's not it. I came here to help you. I came here to escape from this place with you."

"Why? Why are you doing this? I know you're just pulling my leg because we both know how loyal you are to Ichio-dono." Mitsuki uttered in disbelief.

Midori looked at Mitsuki and sadly said, "That was before I knew how evil he really is." She shook her head and uttered, "He had always been kind to my family. We aren't really rich but Ichio-dono helped us escape from poverty. Plus, he took care of my sister who is now studying abroad. Sakura always sent me letters on how she's serving Ichio-dono with the best as she can. And then… she told me about you."

Mitsuki was surprised. "Do you mean to say you are Sakura's younger sister?"

Midori nod and said, "Yes. I am. My sister became friends with you but the truth was she was ordered by Ichio-dono to spy on you and Takuma-sempai. He knew his grandson took fond of you and thus he wanted my elder sister Sakura to break you two up."

"But… that's impossible, Sakura is…" Mitsuki uttered and tried to defend Sakura, her first ever friend besides Takuma. "She always helped me whenever I make mistakes and she never leaves me behind. She was unlike the other servants who looked down on me."

"That's because… that was what Ichio-dono ordered for her to do." Midori sadly confessed to her. "But… she had also told me that a part of her was saying that she had really wanted to help you most of the times. It was more than Ichio-dono's orders. It was because she liked you too as a friend. But… when ichio-dono knew that she dismissed Sakura and tried to send you away with Sakura-neechan, Kaname-sama went here and brought you to Cross Academy. And that's when my sister was sent away and when I heard that I really hated you. And that's why I helped Ichio-dono spy on you in Cross Academy. But now, I realized why my sister wanted to help you and liked you as a friend. That's because you're not hard to be friends with." Midori looked at Mitsuki with sincerity. "I don't think, I really hated you but I was jealous of how my sister spent her time with you more than she did with me. And I guess I was angry because she had to be brought away just for your sake. I was jealous of you Mitsuki."

Mistuki sadly looked at Midori and then took a deep breathe. She stood up and embraced Midori. She shook her head and uttered, "You don't need to be jealous because even though you two were far away from one another, she never failed to remember you. She had always hoped that you were safe and happy with your life. She thinks of you every minute and moment when we were together. And I envied how much Sakura thought of you since I never had someone to remember me." She stopped embracing Midori and took a few steps back.

"You are really naïve and nice Mitsuki. No wonder Sakura liked you and even Takuma-sama love you." Midori smiled and teased her.

Mitsuki blushed and they laughed at one another.

But Midori became serious afterwards and uttered, "I really want to continue chatting with you but we have to escape here and leave this place or else Ichio-dono might kill you."

"But why?" Mitsuki asked and looked at Midori with wonder.

"I'll explain later when we get out of here. We need to escape now." Midori uttered and held Mitsuki's hand. "I promised Takuma-sempai that I'll protect you and help you escape." She stopped walking and looked at Mitsuki. "I bumped into him on the way here and saw the guards preventing him to enter. He's outside at this moment. He wants to help us escape."

"Is that true?" Mitsuki asked and Midori nodded. Then she smiled and nodded again, "I trust in you Midori. We are after all friends now, right?" Midori nod and smiled back at her.

Then went out of the room and walked silently through the corridor. They saw two guards patrolling and they hid in the shadows. Mitsuki closed her eyes while Midori signalled her not to go out and let her do the talking.

Midori walked without her and appeared from the shadows. The two guards looked at Midori and said, "Sakura-san, Ichijou-sama is looking for you."

Midori feared that Ichio want to catch her but she tried to calm down and uttered, "Yes, I know that's why I am going to him. He told me to come with you two. He has new orders." She tried to lure them out.

"Sorry but we can't let that happen. We are instructed to never leave this place." One of the guards uttered.

"Don't worry, that girl is asleep. She was getting out of control and so I made her eat some sleeping pills." Midori tried to reason out and persuade them to come with her. But the two looked at her with disbelief. She had no other choice but to threaten them. "But then if you two won't listen to me, I could just tell Ichio-dono that you disobeyed him and his orders. And I'm sure you'll be punished." She said and took some steps.

The two guards flustered and looked at one another. "Alright we'll come with you." The other guard said and walked beside her.

Midori secretly smiled at how her trap worked. Now all she had to do was to silence this guys and escape with Mistuki. She thought of a plan and uttered, "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and lead the way."

The two obeyed her and walked in front of her. Now she took the chance and attacked the two. She punched their backs near their spine so they would be unable to stand up and speak. Then she snapped their necks so they would be unconscious.

When the two fall down, Midori looked back at Mitsuki and urged her to run. Mitsuki went out of her hiding and run towards Midori's direction. They ran away silently through the corridors.

Then after a few minutes they reached the room Mitsuki and Takuma were to escape with. Like Mitsuki's room it was also guarded.

"I'll try to distract them. When I do you know what to do, okay?" Midori uttered an left Mitsuki.

Mitsuki sighed and silently looked at Midori. She had conversed with the guards and they left. When they had left Mitsuki went out of her hiding place and walked towards Midori. They clapped their hands and entered the room.

They stood in front of the painting and opened the door. And Mitsuki couldn't help but wonder about Takuma.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki. Takuma-sama will be alright. He told me, he'd try to give us some time to flee and make a distraction. We should hurry before they knew we have escaped." Midori assured her and Mitsuki nodded.

'Takuma-sama, I know we'll meet again. Everything will be alright, right?' Mitsuki thought and walked through the secret passage.

Midori followed her and closed the door. She locked it like Takuma ordered and she hoped that they would be able to escape from Ichio. But Midori knew that this was a temporary freedom. They would be hunted by him until they die but Midori was ready for the circumstances.

Midori followed Mitsuki and ran though the secret passage. They faded into the darkness but then their footsteps echoed as they ran.

They ran for their freedom. And their freedom marked their new life. Not as a possession but as a person. But in their heads they knew that this was only temporary because Ichio will soon pursue them. But for now, this was all they wanted since they were no longer puppets on Ichio's strings.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"She has escaped." Rido uttered and looked as he looked through the window.

"What? I see they have been smarter than what I have expected. No worries, I'll make Ren chase them down till the ends of the earth." Ichio uttered and sighed. "I guess Midori did help her escape. That foolish girl, she is just like her sister."

Rido smirked and uttered, "And I guess she will follow the same fate as her sister did."

Ichio grinned.

Then they heard a few knocks.

"I guess your grandson helped them too." Rido uttered as he looked at the door.

Ichio frowned and let the person knocking enter. It was Ren and behind him was his grandson. It was just like Rido said, he had helped them escaped.

"Ichio-dono, Takuma-sama has—" Ren reported but then Ichio put a hand infront of him to stop him from continuing.

"Leave us." He ordered Ren and the guards beside Takuma.

When they were gone, Ichio slapped Takuma's face and uttered "Have you gone insane for the sake of that girl, Takuma?"

Takuma ignore the pain of being slapped and talked back to his grandfather, "No. It is you have gone insane grandfather. This is too much. Your greed for power has made you a murderer. I will not let you soil Mitsuki with your blood stained hands."

Ichio slapped Takuma again and uttered, "You have disgraced me. You would rather fight against me and choose that girl."

"That's because I love Mitsuki! And I know that you mean her harm!" Takuma yelled and confessed that's why Ichio slapped him again.

"Your love will not bear fruit. Once I catch that girl, I will make sure she will suffer for the rest of her human life. I will torture her and make you regret what you have done Takuma. I will not allow my grandson to love a human." Ichio flared with anger and threatened Takuma.

"You will not be able to catch her again." Takuma said and looked straight to Ichio's eyes. "She has already fled far away."

"That's what you think. She won't escape from me, Ichijou-san. I still need her as a pawn in my game against my cute nephew." Rido uttered and smiled at Takuma.

Takuma looked at Rido and hoped he was wrong.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: Okay, so like I said, that was pretty unexpected. Hmmm… I wonder if they'll be able to escape. I hope so, I mean I don't want Rido to make Mitsuki is puppet. (shudders.) he just really scare me. Hmmm… T.T Glad he's not my uncle or else, I'll think I have to kick his ass. Hehe, just kidding. Anyway…. ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** heheh, fluff huh? well. we'll get there. LOL ^o^ hmm... and yes, he does give me the creeps too, rido i mean especially the screaming part but then remembering Yuuki and Rido scene in the anime 2nd season, hmmm... i kind of got the idea there. LOl ^o^ . I would really like to give him a kick too, but we'll do that later on. LOL ^o^ anyway, hope you like this chapter too. hmmm... i wonder if i'll let Mitsuki escape? or not? heheh, LOl ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review, hehe, ^o^ I'm so thankful to you heheh, ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+** haha, LOL ^o^ was Rido really that scary? we'll when you read this chapter you'll see his much more evil than expected. ^o^ hehe, ^o^ and i guess the turn of events is unexpected too... hmm... who really is Rido talking about? who knows. ^o^ hahah, LOL XD i'm not spoiling you guys. anyway, thanks for the review. ^o^ tee hee.

**+MissMimiHeart+** Thanks for the review and the encouragement. hmmm... i'm speechless, hehe, ^o^ just hope you'll like this story till the end. wheew. ^o^ anyway, thank you again. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 20th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	21. Brief Liberty

A/N: Wheeeeweeeeee.... So here I am updating again. LOL Chapter 48.2 of VK was darn funny. LOL ^o^ Zero was so cute refusing to go to school. hehe, I wish I can tell that reason to my parents so they won't force me to come to schooll.... but then if my classmates are vampires, I'll go everyday to school even if it's weekends or holidays.

Anyway, enough blabbering. ^o^ Let's begin todays chapter....

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Brief Liberty ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

It had been a few hours since they have fled away from Ichio's mansion. They have already passed by five towns and ready to cross the mountain to get to Cross Academy.

Mitsuki was dead tired from all the running and treking they have done. But then, she knew that time was important to them. Because if they were too slow and calm. Ichio will definitely catch them.

"Mitsuki, we should rest for now. I don't think they'll be able to catch up with us anymore. Besides, it's almost noon. If I'm correct there's a nearby town. We should rest there and continue our journey when dusk comes. How bout it?" Midori asked Mitsuki as she looked at her.

Mitsuki nodded and smiled wryly. "That's a good plan. I'm tired as well so I don't think I could run nor walk for more than a mile."

"Neither can I. I suppose by now, they're looking for us. I hope they don't find us soon." Midori uttered as she jumped over a fallen log.

Mitsuki followed Midori and uttered, "They maybe too busy looking for us in the other towns we've passed. They'll probably reach the town we're going in the morning."

"By then we'll be crossing the mountains and we could reach Cross Academy no time." Midori uttered and continued walking.

"Yeah, I wonder if Kaname-sama will still accept us after all this." Mitsuki wondered.

"I hope so, I mean if he doesn't accept us then there's no where we could go that's safe." Midori uttered.

"That's true," Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

Soon they reached the nearby town. It was an old town and there were only at least 10 houses built in it. Mitsuki and Midori walked around town and went inside a bar.

"Well hello there, fancy seeing two young girls walking here in our old town." The bartender and owner of the place greeted us when we walked inside the building.

"Hello." Mitsuki and Midori greeted back and slightly smiled at the owner.

"Shy little missies are you now? No need to be shy. Take a seat and I'll give you some drinks on the house." The owner uttered and smiled at them.

Mitsuki and Midori sat in front of the counter and waited for the man to give them their drinks. They thanked him as he handed some Pineapple juice on the counter. Mitsuki took a sip on her drink while Midori merely stared at it.

"Now, little missy. Don't worry our juice here are home made. No need to be scared of it. We aint gonna poison you." The man joked around and laughed.

Mitsuki smiled at the man and uttered, "You're awfully nice to new faces mister. Do you live here alone?"

"Well, little missy you're right about being nice cause that's my middle name. But sadly no, I have a beautiful wife and two kids here living with me. How bout you two? Are you two travelling alone to our town? Or are you on a school trip? Or a family trip?" The owner asked Mitsuki and smiled.

"Oh, we're here with our parents. But they're still on the other nearby town because of their work. We just passed by this town while they're busy. But they'll fetch us later in the afternoon." Mitsuki lied and reasoned out.

"Oh. Good. I would be very surprised if you two ladies were travelling all alone." He uttered and went to get something on the fridge. He took out two slice of Apple pie and handed it to Mitsuki and Midori.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Midori shove the apple pie slice towards Mitsuki and looked at the man. "We were wondering if we could stay here for a few hours while our parents aren't here yet." She asked the man.

"Well sure little missy. I don't mind. Plus, it's really much better for you two to stay here since it's pretty dangerous out there." The man uttered to Midori.

"Dangerous?" Midori repeated what the man said. "Why is that?"

"Well, there's a man eating beast out there in the forest near the mountain path. Many people who tried to cross that mountain get attacked by the monster so no one dares to cross it. Plus, they say the monster lives in the middle of the forest." The man told us and smiled. "But don't worry just as long as you don't go to the mountain path you won't be attacked. It's best to go around the mountains than cross it directly. So I must warn you if you two are planning to cross the mountain using this path you better turn back right now. They say young girls are the monster's favorite delicacy."

"You don't say." Midori uttered in a soft voice full of disbelief.

"Honey, please don't tell me you're scaring our visitors with your make up stories again?" A woman's voice joined their conversation.

"Daadddy is maaakingg uuuppp storrries again, moommy." A little girl's voice added and giggled behind the woman.

"Yes, I know Thalia. And don't prolong your words. It's going to be a habit of yours." The woman cheerfully smiled at the little girl beside her.

"Christine, Thalia. How long have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" The owner uttered in embarrassment.

"Ever since they came in." A little boy answered.

"Tetsu, you shouldn't have said that." The woman named Christine uttered and smiled at them. She walked towards Mitsuki and Midori and said, "Hello. My name is Christine and this guy's wife. Here are our kids Tetsu and Thalia."

The little girl named Thalia went towards Mitsuki and smiled. "Uwaah, you'reee rreeeeallly prreeetty oneee-chan. Onii-saammaaa look at herrrr eyyeeees they'reee violet like amethyst."

"Thalia. Don't point at people. Sorry about that Miss. Thalia rarely sees visitors and children as old as you so she's like this." The owner's wife Christine said in apology. "'Tetsu. Take Thalia to play outside while we discuss something okay?"

"Okay, mom. Thalia let's go." Tetsu uttered and pulled Thalia away from Mitsuki.

"EEEh??? WWWHHHHyyyy??? I stiilll want to taaaallkkk with preeetty oneee-chan. Whhhy dooo we havveee to go whennn Mommmy and Dadddy have too staaay?" Thalia whined and pouted.

"We'll talk with them later. Let's go out first okay? Onii-sama promise." Tetsu uttered and smiled gently at Thalia.

Mitsuki couldn't help but watch the two children. As she looked at them, she couldn't help imagining that 'that scene' had happened before.

"Okay, onii-sama." Thalia uttered and stopped pouting.

* * *

-Mitsuki's PoV-

I looked at the little girl and I couldn't help but feel nauseated.

'Why do I feel like this has happened before?'

It was something she had forgotten and tried to hide deep within her heart. It was like a lost treasure she couldn't find the key to open with. But now looking at the little girl, the treasure box slowly opened and she felt her mind going blank.

And all she could hear was the word... "_Onii-sama..."_

With that her consciousness slowly faded and everything went to a blur. She dreamed of a dream that was hidden deep in the corner of her mind.

"Onii-sama... Oniisama... Why do we have to hide down here while Okaa-sama and Outo-sama gets to see the visitors?" A little girl's voice uttered and asked her brother.

"That's because Okaa-san and Outo-san have to discuss something with them. And we're too young to understand that." The young boy uttered to his little sister.

"So if I grow up will we be able to go outside and see the butterflies you always mention onii-sama?" The little girl cheerfully uttered and smiled at her brother.

Her big brother smiled and uttered, "Of course. Onii-sama will even help you catch them."

"Uwaah… hontou ni? I can't wait to grow up and go outside with onii-sama. Everyday I read the book you brought home and look at the pretty pictures over and over again. But then I always wonder if everything in the coloured pictures is really real. Are they all real onii-sama?" The young girl asked as her little fingers clung to her brother's arm.

"Yes, they are. Once you're cured and okay. I promise I'll take you to see whatever you like." The little boy smiled at his sister and gently patted her head.

"Then, I'll try to get well so I'll see all the things I see on the pictures." She giggled happily and smiled at her brother. But then slowly her smile faded as she tugged her blanket up on her neck. "But… I wonder when I'll get well. Outo-sama still hasn't found the cure for me yet and Okaa-sama is tired of taking care of me. I'm sure Onii-sama is also—"

The little boy hugged his sister and whispered, "Don't say that. You will be cured. Didn't I promise you I will also find the cure to your sickness?"

"But… the doctor said I won't be able to live much longer since I have a bad health. The doctor says that I will be sleeping for a very long time."

"No. That doctor is wrong. You don't need to sleep for so long. I will help you. Onii-sama still has a lot of promises he haven't fulfilled. If you leave me, I will be very sad."

The little girl hugged her brother and uttered, "Don't be sad onii-sama. I won't leave onii-sama alone and sad. I don't want onii-sama sad because of me."

Then as the little girl close her eyes to get some rest the door opened and their mother went inside the room.

"Okaa-san." The little boy uttered. Then he saw her bleeding. Surprise was written all over his face.

"Okaa-sama you're—" The little girl uttered with panic.

The woman hugged her children and uttered, "Everything will be alright. Mommy won't let the bad people take you two away."

"But… okaa-san…" The little boy uttered with concern all over his face.

"You can't enter this room. I will not allow you to use my daughter!" They heard a male voice shout behind the door.

"Okaa-sama, why is outo-sama shouting? Okaa-sama… what is going on? Okaa-sama?" The little girl cried to her mother. "Onii-sama… Okaa-sama is not moving anymore. What's going on?"

The little boy frowned and looked at his sister with anguish. "I will help outo-sama, you stay here."

"Onii-sama!" The little girl screamed and was about to follow her brother when she was hugged by her mother. "Okaa-sama, onii-sama went outside. What shall we do?" Then slowly blood trickled down her mother's face and fell on her cheek. "Okaa-sama?"

"Always remember that the reason okaa-sama has to leave is because she loves you—" Then before she could continue something hit her and she turned to ashes.

"Okaaaaa-saaamaaa!" The little girl's scream echoed in the whole room crying her mother's name.

* * *

"Okaa-sama…" Mitsuki whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She touched her cheek and felt small tears falling from her eyes.

'What was that dream back there? It looked like a scene from a movie, a very tragic movie.' Mitsuki thought as she slowly sat up. She looked around and realized it was already dusk. 'Have I been sleeping all this time?'

Then the door opened and the owner's wife entered the room together with her daughter.

"Onee-chan. Mommy broughhhhhttt sommmeee foood foor youuu." The little girl named Thalia uttered.

"Thalia. What have I told you about prolonging your words?" Christine scolded her child and smiled at Mitsuki. "How are you feeling dear? You collapsed a while ago downstairs. My husband brought you here to sleep."

"I'm feeling a little better. I guess I was just tired. Where is Midori?" Mitsuki uttered as she looked around.

"She's downstairs waiting for you to wake up. Here drink this tea and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better." Christine handed out the tea to Mitsuki.

"Thank you." Mitsuki uttered and took the tea. She took a sip and looked at the little girl who was amused looking at her. "Is there anything wrong… um… Thalia?"

"Nothiiiinng. I waas just amazeeed at how beautiful youuu are." Thalia uttered and smiled at Mitsuki.

"Thank you. But… I'm not sure about that since Midori is a lot prettier than me." Mitsuki uttered ad smiled back at the little girl.

Thalia shook her head. Christine laughed at her daughter and uttered, "I guess Thalia likes you. But she's telling the truth you are pretty. You're face reminds me of a beautiful rich woman." She smiled at Mitsuki. Then she continued. "Actually I think I have already seen your face before, it was when I was just a little girl like my daughter here. I think I was walking in town when I saw someone who looked just like you. Maybe it was your relative back then. So do you know anyone who looked just like you in your family?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "No. I don't. Actually, I don't know my family. I was an orphan when I was a child."

"Oh I see… Then it must be my imagination then." Christine uttered and smiled. "Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"No." Mitsuki sadly said and looked at Christine.

"I see. I thought you remembered them because you were crying out their names."

Mitsuki was surprised that she uttered the names of her parents. She sighed and took a deep breath. She tried to remember what happened in her dream.

"I dreamed of a very tragic scene. Where a little girl is sick and her brother taking care of her, and then right in front of her eyes she sees her parents and brother die." Mitsuki uttered sadly as she spoke of her dream.

"Have you ever had this dream before?" Christine asked her.

"No. Just now." Mitsuki answered and looked at Christine.

Christine sat beside Mitsuki and touched her forehead. Then she smiled at Mitsuki and said, "Then maybe you dreamed of the future or maybe it was your past life you saw."

"Past life?" Mitsuki repeated.

"Yes, sometimes we see the future and past life in our dreams." Christine uttered and smiled. "I haven't dreamed of anything like that but one thing for sure, this is a sign for you. My grandmother always tells me that dreams are connected to your unconscious mind. It maybe secrets or memories you wish to forget or even something you haven't encountered."

"I see. Does my dream tell me that something tragic is going to happen to my life?" Mitsuki asked with worry on her face.

"My dear, dreams are just blueprints made by fate for you to see. But it is in your hands whether or not to take the chance destiny gives you. Remember that what happens in your life is according to your choices not because of dreams or destiny." With that Christine stood up and smiled. "Well, then I'll get dinner ready. Thalia, please tell daddy that our guest is awake."

"Okaaay!" Thalia uttered and opened the door.

Then after a while Mitsuki and Christine heard Thalia scream. They hurriedly went down and saw an upsetting scene.

Midori was being held captive and the owner of the bar was lying on his chest pushed by a man in black while Tetsu was unconsciously lying on the floor.

Thalia hurriedly went to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mitsuki run!" Midori uttered but a man punched her on the stomach and she became unconscious.

Mitsuki looked at Midori with worry and heard a man utter, "Did you think you could easily run away from us?" It was from a voice she could never forget in her entire life.

The man stepped inside the bar and Mitsuki stared at him.

"Ren!" Mistuki yelled his name with disgust and fury.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: Now, wonder what will happen next? hmmm? hehe, LOL XD thanks to **xXmomoXx **and **fantasy of forever** coz they never fail to give me reviews. hands of applause. hehe, anyway.... I'll try to upload soon coz I have nothing to do at home since it's my vacation. anyway, ^o^ hope you like this. ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** yeah, I know he's a-hole and son of a b****. well Rido and Ichio are really mean, hmm... they're much evil here aren't they? (sigh) And I know. poor Takuma. it seems he's grandfather will do everything to upset him. (sigh) anyway, thanks for the review. ^o^ hmmm.... I'll begin rereading killing loniliness coz I seemed to have forgetten the story. and since I have free time. I'll review. yey! I missed reading stories. anyway, thanks again. ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **hehe, LOL ^o^ well, I think we're getting there. ^o^ And you'll soon know who she is. ^o^ eheheh, anyway, thanks for the review. ^o^ your reviews always cheer me up and keeps me going. thanks. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 21th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	22. Transformation

A/N: hehe, thank you so much for the reviews! and can you imagine? this is chapter 22 of my story... wheeeee.... this is the longest story I think I have made so far. ehehe, ^o^ anyway, without further ado... let's get on with the story. And please don't kill Ren. well at least not yet! I still need him on this chapter. heheh, anyway, let's start! Enjoi mina-san!!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Transformation ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki bit her lower lip as she felt guilt run all over her heart and mind. She had done something that was horrible. And she was disgusted at what she had done.

She had killed the whole town. She slowly put a hand on her mouth to muffle the cries escaping her lips. She trembled not with fear but with guilt.

As she trembled she remembered what happened a few hours ago…

* * *

…

"Ren!" Mitsuki called Ren and glared at him.

"Did you honestly think you would be able to run away from Ichio-dono?" Ren uttered and took a few steps towards Mitsuki and grinned. "Thought so, right? But you're wrong. Even if you come back to Cross Academy, Kuran-sama will probably throw you off anyway. You are nothing but a little back stabbers and traitors in his eyes."

"You're wrong! Kaname-sama is not that cold hearted! You don't know him so stop assuming things like that! If there's anyone who would think of doing that to me and Midori that would Ichio-dono!" Mitsuki screamed and narrowed her lavender eyes to Ren.

Ren slowly frowned at what she said and took a few steps closer to her. It was close enough to see her face and slapped her.

"Never ever say that about Ichio-dono. You are nothing but a mere possession to him, unimportant and unnecessary." Ren uttered harsly.

Mitsuki looked at Ren and glared at him. She didn't cry despite the pain that marked her pink cheek. "If I am so unimportant and unnecessary, why do he needs me and want to kill me? I have done everything he asks and what do I get?! A death wish!"

"Watch your tongue!" Ren uttered in anger and slapped her again. This time, it was enough to make her stumble on her knees. He looked down on her and uttered, "You are insignificant. And so are these humans who wish to help you." After that he turned around and ordered the other men, "Burn every house down and kill everyone in this town."

The men who were clothed in black nodded and obeyed Ren. Mitsuki looked horrified at what she heard Ren uttered.

"What!! You can't do that!" Mitsuki reacted and screamed.

"Mommy... I'mmm scaaared." Thalia uttered and whimpered close to her mother Christine.

"Shh...." Christine uttered and comforted her daughter. Then she looked at Mitsuki with a sad look in her eyes.

Mitsuki met Christine's gaze and looked down. She will not let these men do as they please and hurt the people who treated them well. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. She decided that she will protect these people.

"I will not let you do that!" Mitsuki uttered and grabbed the pole near her. She decided to use it as her weapon against their attacks.

Ren stared at Mitsuki and smirked. "Let her do as she please but don't harm her. Ichio-dono needs her alive." He uttered and walked out. "Take Midori away from here and put her in the chopper."

Mitsuki heard that and tried to get Midori back. She used the pole and attacked the men that held Midori captive. She hit them hard but unfortunately they were a lot stronger than her and not to mention a lot faster. They evaded her attacks and punched her right on the stomach. She closed her eyes in pain and fell down to her knees.

Then she heard Thalia's cry as one man took her away from her mother. "Moommmy!!"

Then slowly she remembered her dream and it flashed back to her head like watching a scene from a movie.

* * *

-Mitsuki's PoV-

"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" The little girl cried as she two people took her away from the remnants of her beloved mother. Then as she tried to pull away from the iron grasps of her pursuers, the man growled and scowled at her. She whimpered in fear and cried, "Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!!"

Then as she cried she heard her brother uttered, "What do you think you're going to do with my sister? Let go of her! Let go of her!!" The little girl heard his brother yelled as she passed him.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" The little girl called out to his dear brother.

"We can help your sister get over her sickness. She'll be okay after we're done with her." A woman in front of the little girl's brother uttered and stopped her brother. "You don't need to worry."

"Onii-sama! Okaa-sama is! Okaa-sama disappeared! Onii-sama!" The little girl uttered as she tried to escape from the men who was holding her.

"What!" Her brother uttered and looked at the woman. "You! What exactly are you going to do with me sister?! Why do you have to kill my parents?! Give me back my sister!!" Her brother uttered and his eyes changed color.

"Oh my… I don't want to do this but…" The woman uttered and signalled someone to hold the little boy. "You leave me no choice. We need your little sister as a chamber for our mistress Sakura."

The little boy's eyes widened in surprise, "You don't mean—"

"I'm sorry little Apollo but we have to do this horrible thing to you and your family for our mistress sake." The woman uttered and slightly frowned.

Then suddenly a blade went through the little boy's side. The little boy looked at the woman in front of him with anger and fury. Then he looked at his little sister's face which was now full of tears and sadness. Slowly he tried to extend his hand trying to reach his little sister as she was slowly pulled away screaming.

"Onii-sama!!!! Onii-sama!!" The little girl screamed as she was forced to leave the room.

The woman smiled and went after the little girl and left the room. The little boy was left alone in the room as his eyes slowly lose its red color like his own blood gushing out of his small frail body. He fell down and closed his eyes.

All he heard was the screams of his little sister saying "Onii-sama!!".

* * *

-No one's PoV-

…

Mitsuki went back to reality and look at the scene in front of her. She frowned with pain and sadness. Was she going to let something bad happen again? She bit her lip and tried to stand up. 'No. This was the last straw. ' She told herself. She wasn't going to let her weak self to see someone die in front of her.

She stood up and picked the stick. Then she hit the man who tried to get Thalia hard. Thalia screamed in surprised and went behind her. She tried her best to evade one of the enemy's attacks and countered them with her weapon. She had decided to use everything she knew to protect them. She will not something happen again because of her and her weakness.

She was able to help Thalia and Christine and told them to stay behind her. She tried to attack the people who were punching the owner of the bar and his son Tetsu. Fortunately she was able to help them. Then she told them to hide in a close secluded room and ordered them strictly not to open the door. The family followed and went to the basement.

Mitsuki smiled at her light accomplishment. 'Now all that's left to do is to save the other people.' She told her self and walked away from the building. Unfortunately as she went out a man await her exit and attacked her.

He hit her in the back and she fell down on the ground. She looked at the man who was grinning at her. Then she heard screams of pain and death around her. She closed her eyes and cursed beneath her breath.

Then she felt the warmth of the slow building fire around her. She tried to look around and saw the buildings that surrounded her burn in flames. She heard countless screams while the flames grew larger.

Then she heard a voice uttered, "You should blame no one but yourself why this happened to them." It belonged to Ren. Mitsuki looked at him and shot him a death glare.

"Now, don't take this badly okay? I'm only doing this because it's Ichio-dono's order and nothing else." He uttered and kneeled in front of her. Then he got something out of his pocket that looked like a vial containing a red liquid like wine. Then opened the lid and slowly placed the vial near her mouth. "Now, open up and let's see what happens next." He uttered as he let Mitsuki drank the red liquid.

Mitsuki's eyes widened as she tasted what was in the vial. It was blood. She tried not to drink it but she had no choice. She gulped the blood in the vial and she frowned at the taste. It was horrible.

'Now I know what Takuma-sama and the other vampires feel when they drink blood. I can't believe they find blood so delectable.' She thought inside her head as she coughed after drinking the liquid inside the vial.

Then she looked at Ren who waited what was going to happen next. She frowned at him and glared. "What did you did that for you bastard!?" She asked him in a harsh tone. If she wasn't beaten really hard she would have punched him.

"It's Ichio-dono's orders. Now let's wait and see what happens next." He uttered and grinned.

Mitsuki opened her mouth and was about to say some profanities but then she felt something stir in her. She opened her eyes wider and felt herself aching inside like something was tearing her insides. Then she felt her head aching like it was going to explode. She screamed in pain and anguish.

She thought that she was going to die at the unbearable pain she felt at that moment.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: What do you think will happen to her? LOL hehe, send me your reviews on what you guys think. Hehehe, ^o^ anyway…

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+**yes, I love your story although I sometimes slack off and get too lazy to read because I got to cram and do mine. but anyway, I like your story about hikari and takuma. ehehe, and that kid they have. eheheh, and yes, mitsuki is a vampire. and I think she'll be one? who knows. LOL ^o^ thanks for the review by the way. you never fail to drop one. ehehe, ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+**yup! heheh, but she'll know who she is in the next chapter. thanks for the review! heheheh, ^o^

**+kairi0403+**hehe, thanks a lot for the review and the support and yes, i hope they end up together, but my mind is telling me they still have a long way to go. heehehe, anyway, thanks for the reviews and hope to hear more from ya. ^o^ bye. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 22th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! Yeah that green button below… click it! Eheh, ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	23. Inner Self

A/N: Wheeee... I'm not gonna say anything else on this a/n section. I'll ramble my thoughts later, heheh!! anyway, please do read the a/n at the foot of this fan fic... and of course! enjoy minna!!~ ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Inner Self ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

I closed my eyes as I felt my heart stop for a moment and slowly I felt a part of me changing. I tried to neglect the pain happening inside me but it was impossible. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt. It was like feeling your whole body being torn to pieces.

It was like your whole identity was a battle field. I whimpered in pain and tried to escape from it.

Then slowly I felt my consciousness fading. But even in my unconsciousness state I felt the ache in my whole body.

And then I heard someone calling me. It was like a soft and gentle whisper. I slowly tried to open my eyes to see who it was. When I opened my eyes I was gradually falling from somewhere. Then I saw her, she was standing in front of me in an inverted position.

She was wearing a pink cherry blossom kimono. Then her silver hair was tied like a bun to her head although some strands fall from it. Then her skin was pale and white as ivory. Her eyes were lavender like mine. She was an epitome of beauty and elegance.

She looked at me with her sad eyes and wryly smiled at me. "Where you the one calling me?" I slowly move my lips and uttered.

I tried to ask her again and looked through her lavender eyes, "Who are you and where am I?" I asked her.

She looked at me and touched my hand. She pulled me and let me stand on my two feet wherever I was standing. I looked at her as she gently caressed my face. "We have met before haven't we? Like somewhere from a dream… or was it before in Cross Academy?" I added when she didn't speak.

I slightly tilted my head when she didn't answer again. Then I remembered the night before I remembered my past with Takuma-sama. I looked at her with surprise as I said, "You are the woman at Cross Academy who was wearing a white kimono."

I saw her sad expression and the way her lips turned upside down. "So you have met my elder sister Shizuka have you? Does that mean she has passed away?" I nodded at her silently. "Well, I don't blame her for leaving this cruel world. She had suffered so much pain in her life here. Even I don't want her to suffer anymore likewise I do not wish for you to have the same fate as her." She said sadly at me.

Then she cupped my face and uttered, "Like her, you and I have suffered so much pain and hatred in this world." She slightly smiled at me and added, "The world we are living in is a cruel one. You have done nothing wrong but believe and trust in people around you yet you suffer so much." She closed her eyes that looked like she was remembering something. "And yet those who hurt you are left unpunished." Then slowly she opened them.

I looked at her lavender eyes which were like mine. "How do you know so much about me? And why do you say the same words as the woman before?"

She hugged me gently and I felt warmth coming from her, "That is because I have lived inside you for the past 11 years. And I have felt your cries and sadness in my sleep within you. I have only awoken a while ago when _his_ blood entered your body."

Then she looked at me and placed her forehead above mine. She was a bit taller than me so I had to look up to see her face. "My child, ever since that faithful day I was at the verge of death and you were chosen to host me. I have been with you, waiting and watching for this to happen. And now that it has it is time for you to awaken your inner self."

She touched my face and continued, "For you to fulfil what your true duty is."

Then she slowly stepped away but she was still cupping my face. "You have seen the ugly side of the world and the horrible faces of those vile creatures. It is time for you to take what's ours and what is right and just. You must awaken and do what you must." Then she closed her eyes. "I was put to sleep for these past years waiting for this moment, the moment I shall take in to my hands what those people took away from us."

"From us?" I uttered in confusion.

"Yes, they took everything from us and our whole family. The Hiou clan were a powerful clan before but my sister and I had decided to keep quiet and watch silently. Unfortunately it was the wrong decision since they took that as our weakness."

"But I am not a vampire like you, I am a human."

"Yes, you were. But not anymore when you wake up you will become a vampire but you must try your best not to show them that." She uttered that made me want to check my mouth and she was right.

_I have fangs like Takuma-sama. But when did it…_

" You must not let them find out about being a vampire. Not yet." She told me in a commanding and yet warning tone. "For if they do, they will kill you and everything your parents had died for will be put to waste. For now, I will try my best to hide your vampire side along with me but I will still be watching everything that will happen to you."

"Then that dream is… what happened to me 11 years ago? And my parents died to prevent you from entering me? And my brother… my brother…" I uttered with shock and grief.

She nod and uttered sadly, "Yes. But you should know that I was only forced to do so because I had no choice at that time. If you hold a grudge against me I will accept it willingly." She closed her eyes and added, "But you should know that we are both the victim in this world." Then she opened them once again and looked at me.

I looked down and uttered, "I don't blame you, I won't blame you, and I can't blame you for all the things that happened to me. Because…" I looked up to her and added, "You had to go through the same and equal pain as I have. You have lost your love ones like me as well. And you even had to stain your hands just to get what you want. But… I don't want to get revenge like you. I don't want to kill people just because of hurting me and letting me go through all of this pain. I don't want to hurt them like they have because that would be becoming one of them."

"If there was something I learned in my human life, it's that revenge will do nothing good. That's why…" I looked at her straight to her lavender eyes which reflected me and added, "I will not take anyone's life."

She softly sighed and blinked at me. "I don't expect you to fully cooperate with me from the start so I expected this. That's why even if you detest my idea of revenge, I will still continue on with my plan. I have thought about this countless times and your pacifisms will not let me waver on my verdict."

Then she stopped holding my hand and added in a cold low voice, "When you have realized what I have, then you will understand why I changed to this kind of person. Like you, I also believe in pacifism and justice. But having to go through the pain I have you will understand that ignorance and innocent have a thin line linking them."

Then she turned around and started to walk away from me. Then she continued, "Remember this though, when the time comes for me to take over. I will do what I have to regardless of your belief and idea in life. Even if you are a distant cousin of mine, I will not let you meddle in what must be done. Remember that."

"Wait! What's your name!? And why do you have to go!?" I yelled at her as she was slowly fading away in the darkness.

"Sakurako Hiou." Then she glanced at me and wryly smiled. "You have to return now and remember to do what I have told you. And you must also remember not to trust anyone from now on. Good luck and See you soon Yuzuki Akiyama." She uttered and disappeared in to the darkness.

Then suddenly as she disappeared I felt myself floating away. With that slowly I came back to my senses and opened my eyes.

I sat up with a feeling of emptiness on my chest and all I could think of in my head was what she had told me; what Sakurako Hiou has warned me.

Then after a few minutes the door opened and Ichio-dono came in the room I was which I now recognized. I looked at him with a blank expression and slowly bowed my head to him.

* * *

-No one's PoV-

"She has been sleeping all this time has she Ren?" He asked Ren who was behind him as he examined Mitsuki.

"Yes. And the maids have checked her if there was anything new to her." Ren reported.

"And what have they found out?" Ichio asked again, never leaving his sight on her.

"Nothing. She has no signs of transformation of becoming a vampire." Ren uttered and walked beside Ichio.

Mitsuki silently looked at them with a blank expression as she was in a daze. Ichio smirked at what happened to her and uttered, "Looks like she is a normal human girl after all. But still we can't be sure, there might be several side effects that might happen next. Ren, keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, Ichio-dono." Ren uttered and bowed at Ichio.

Then he went closer to Mitsuki and uttered to her, "Tell me what does it feels like having Rido-sama's blood within you?" When Mitsuki didn't answer and kept staring at him, he smirked.

'It looks like Rido-sama's plan succeeded. She is merely just a puppet now.' Ichio thought and smiled with victory.

"Ren." He called out to his loyal subject. He still had a close eye on Mitsuki as he spoke to Ren, "Pack your things and get ready to come back to Cross Academy."

Ren was taken back at to what he said, "Eh? But Mitsuki may—"

Ichio averted his gaze to Ren and uttered, "Just do what I say."

Ren was taken back at his gaze and obeyed. "Of course Ichio-dono, as you wish." Then he saw Ichio passed by him and left the room. He followed him and went to do what he ordered. But before he left the room he glanced at Mitsuki one last time. Then he left her all alone in the room.

When Mitsuki was all alone by herself, she tried to close her eyes and cuddle her knees as she sat on her bed. She tried her best not to cry and whimper. Guilt strike through her as well as sadness, she didn't knew herself anymore. Not to mention killing a few innocent people because of her. Even though she did not kill them with her hand, it was still her fault and that made her bit her lower lip.

Everything had changed. From now on, things will gradually change like she has.

Once she gets back to Cross Academy, Mitsuki Cross will be replaced by Yuzuki Akiyama.

And for the last time she allowed the tears to run through her eyes and cried. She cried not only for the people who died because of her but also for her family who died to protect her and also for Takuma and herself. Now that she had known what Sakurako Hiou's intentions are, she knew that Takuma would slowly dislike her as she has.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: heheh, a lot more is to be revealed. and who the hell is Sakurako Hiou? heheh, and hmm... so clarifications, "Sakurako means "sakura blossom child" while Yuzuki means "gentle moon" and Akiyama means "autumn mountain". heheh, LOL! so Mitsuki's real name is "gentle moon in the autumn mountain" so can you guess where Mituski lived before? ehehhe, anyway, wheeew.... ^o^ I'll discuss more in the next chapter. ehehhe, thanks for the reviews minna!! I totally appreciate it! hehehe, ^o^ anyway....

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** hehhe, yup I can't wait for the next chapter in killing loneliness! I really like hikari x takuma scenes! LOL! thanks for the support and reviews! hehehe, yes she is isn't she? oh well, she'll eventually turn to a vampire anyway, ehehe, anyway. ahem. ehehhe, *dances with momo-chan* i love cliff hangers. ehehe, ^o^ anyway. thanks! LOL ^o^and I want to know what happens to Akio!! heheh, waah! so cute akio pouted eheheh, ^x^

**+fantasy of forever+** Sadly, Takuma still doesn't return, he'll come back in the next chapter though! heheh, LOL ^o^ yeah, i might kill myself too! heheh, anyway, thanks for the review! eheheh, ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 23th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	24. Mitsuki

A/N: Waaah!! I had a writer's block for three days... ahmp... T.T I don't know why but luckily I was able to write this last wednesday! yey! heheh, wheee.... ^o^ anyway, on with the story! enjoy minna!!~

Disclaimer: The song used below is entitled "You are my love" by Yui Makino. Translations were not made by me, so I don't own either. ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Mitsuki ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

Mitsuki stared at the window beside her with a blank expression. She stared at the rain drops that were falling on her window.

Ren sat quietly across her in the car they were riding in. He looked at Mitsuki and examined her. She had been quiet since they went inside the car. She hasn't said or even done anything except look at the window beside her.

He remembered what Ichio told him and kept a close eye on her. 'Even a slight change in her and I will not hesitate to kill her.'

"Anata watashi wa ai…" She uttered softly but it was enough for Ren to hear. Ren looked at Mitsuki and awaited her to continue what she was going to say. "…The faint scent of tears, on my rain soaked cheeks, the warm look on the faces of travelers." She uttered in a singing tune and continued. "The music from our childhood, faintly echoes in the background, The memories I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly…"

Ren recognized the song she was singing and yet he didn't know what the song was. He let Mitsuki continue on her singing in a soft voice, "But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams over distant oceans and skies, we'll soar together." She paused for a while and then continued, "You light up the way for me in the darkness of night, Oh that warm look on your face… I miss you so much…"

With that she ended the song and continued staring at her window. Then slowly he saw the rain stopped. He wondered if her singing had something to do with the rain but he shook the thought.

'It was just a simple song. I didn't feel any weird vibe from it although it was a very sad song.' He thought and looked at Mitsuki once more. 'Why was she singing anyway? Oh geez… forget this crap. I'll just report this shit later to Ichio-dono or else I might get killed.' He uttered in his thoughts and looked away.

Ren saw that they were already at the gates of Cross Academy and entered it. He sighed softly and grinned. 'First things first I've got to report to Rido-sama or Ichiru.' He uttered as the car gradually stops in front of the main building. He looked at Mitsuki who wasn't doing anything but stare at her window.

"Hey." He uttered harsly and added, "Get out. We're here." Then he went out.

Mitsuki followed him and opened the door beside her. She blankly looked at Ren and then the main building of Cross Academy.

Ren observed her as she looked at the building. After a while he uttered, "Happy to be back?"

Mitsuki didn't reply and look at Ren with an expressionless face. Ren thought she was going to say anything but she didn't. Then she started walking towards the main building.

"Oi! You're not supposed to go that way. Shit!" He uttered and cursed. He wanted to leave her but he was ordered to keep an eye on her, so he had no choice but to follow her. "Oi!" he called her again.

Mitsuki went to the second floor and then turned right. Then when she reached a certain room she stopped. Ren was able to catch up with her and he scolded Mitsuki, "You bitch! Where do you think you're going?! Don't tell me you want to escape and tell—"

Ren stopped talking when Mitsuki ignored him and opened the door. Then she entered the room and saw three people lurking in the dark.

Then a low voice uttered, "Knew that it was you. I smelled you ever since you walked inside the Academy."

Ren recognized the voice and uttered, "Rido-sama?"

"You idiot, who else could it be?" Rido uttered using Senri's voice. He smirked and flicked on the lamp. "Well, looks like I was wrong but none the less I have another pawn with me."

"Mitsuki what are you doing here?" Another voice uttered with shock. It was Takuma Ichijou.

Then Mitsuki looked at the three people inside the room. She took a few steps towards them.

Takuma thought Mitsuki would come running to his arms like she used to but she passed him. She only stopped walking when she was in front of Rido and bowed.

"Rido-sama," She said in a deep cold voice and looked at him with a blank expression.

Rido grinned and told her to stand straight and stop bowing. "So hows my little puppet? Looks like letting you drink my blood was not put to waste, at least Ren is a lot useful than you Ichiru. You completely failed on giving the princess my blood."

"My apologies Rido-sama." Ichiru uttered with apology to Rido and bowed. He was standing behind Takuma and Rido.

"Your blood. That means… You let Mistuki—" Takuma uttered in shock.

"Yes that's right Ichijou-san. The Mitsuki in front of you is a puppet controlled by me." Rido uttered and smirked.

Takuma clenched his fist and uttered with a hint of anger, "That was not what we had agreed with. You said you would leave Mitsuki away from this matter."

Rido's smirk faded when he noticed Takuma's anger. "Have you forgotten that agreement has been null and void when you decided to help her escape? It's not my problem now that we found her and used her as my pawn." He smirked and put his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Mitsuki didn't react and Rido took this as a chance.

He tugged her close to him and uttered, "Besides, she was on my list anyway. Tell me Mitsuki was my blood delicious?" Then he slowly lowered his face close to her neck and licked it.

Takuma clenched his fist even more at what he did. He put a hand on Rido's arm and stopped Rido. Rido looked at him with annoyance, "What do you think you're doing Ichijou-san?"

"Drinking is prohibited in school grounds. If Zero finds out we're here we'll be in trouble." Takuma uttered. He was saying a fact but then he also said that to prevent Rido from drinking Mitsuki's blood.

"Tch." Rido uttered and went away from Mitsuki. "Fine." He grunted and scowled. "This will be the last time you will tell me what to do Ichijou-san." He uttered and frowned at Takuma.

Takuma ignored his threat and looked at Mitsuki. He frowned and felt guilty for her state. 'There is no one else to blame but myself.' He thought and looked away from Mitsuki.

Then as Rido uttered after a while to Takuma, "Let's go Ichijou-san. I'm hungry now. I need some blood." He uttered and went out of the room. Ichiru followed Rido but went the opposite way.

Takuma took one last glance at Mitsuki and uttered, "Mitsuki." Then he went out to follow Rido. Along the way he met Ren's eyes and glared at him. 'That bastard.' He thought to himself.

After that Mitsuki went out of the room too and followed Rido and Takuma. Ren was about to follow Mitsuki to keep an eye on her but Rido called him.

"Leave her, you go back with Ichiru and check the little princess." Rido ordered Ren.

Ren hesitated but then he had no choice. It was also Ichio's order to follow whatever Rido wishes. He walked towards where Ichiru left and went back to the Sun Dorms.

Mitsuki on the other hand walked behind Rido and beside Takuma quietly. Takuma kept looking at Mitsuki with wonder.

* * *

-Mitsuki's PoV-

_Sorry Takuma… I can't let Rido notice anything. Sorry. I know you won't forgive me… but please don't hate me._

*You love him don't you?*

I heard Sakurako uttered in my innermost consciousness.

_Yes. I do and it pains me seeing him so sad because of me._

*You know you'll have to leave him sooner or later because he could never accept you if he finds out.*

_I know. I know. But… I can't help it. I love him too much._

*You can't tell him, not until tomorrow.*

_Tomorrow?_

*Yes, when night falls tomorrow and snow starts to fall. Everything will take its course. In the spare time before that, I will let you talk to him for a while. After that, I shall take over whether you like it or not, Mitsuki.*

I sighed in my head and thought about it.

_Promise me one thing Sakurako-sama…_

*And that is?*

_After all this… please grant me one wish._

*As you wish.*

With that she disappeared and hid. I stay inside my thoughts as my mindless body dragged my feet to wherever Rido was going.

I looked at Takuma in the corner of my eye. I blinked and then sighed again in my mind.

_Takuma, it seems whatever we do we're never meant to be._

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: Aaaarghhh!! Dammit!! . I hate this. Anyway, hope you liked this story. Sad to say, I'm thinking of making this a 30 shot fanfic. Dunno if there'll be a sequel. Hmmm… but that may change. Maybe I'll make it 35 so it'll fun anyway, please review!! ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Momo-chan!~ ^o^ You're back! read the update!! yey! there's a strike! LOL! hehehe, ^o^ anyway, hows the week of rest? hmm... glad you were able to drop some reviews! yey! heheh, ^o^ yes, sometimes threats are scary! heheh, anyway, thanks for the review! hehehe, and yes, Takuma will still love Mitsuki! yey! hehe, ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **YO! Thank you for your review! heheh, yey!! and yes, I never even imagined myself in a situation like this. hmm... it's too hard don't ya think? LOL ^o^ that's kay, I think I won't be able to be strong like Mitsuki, ehheheh, thanks again!! ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 24th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	25. Moment of Bliss

A/N: Hey hey! I'm here again! anyway, thank you dear readers and reviewers for reading this fan fiction! can you believe it? 25th chapter! anyway, on with the story!!!

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ A Moment of Bliss ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

I looked at the window secretly. I had been ordered by Rido to keep low and quiet until the late afternoon. Sakurako-sama had already told me what Rido was planning.

Anyway, continuing to what I was doing. Nothing happened much today. Yuuki looked paler today than the days I _was_ with her. I noticed she wasn't paying attention and Yori had been looking at her for almost every second. Yori's eyes showed concern for Yuuki.

I blinked and glanced at another familiar face. _Crystal._

I sighed inside my mind and kept looking at my human best friend. _Yes human because I was no longer one._

I closed my eyes and felt Ren's gaze at me. He had been doing that ever since I sat above the tree. I ignored him for the last 5 hours and he kept asking me tons of stuffs. Unfortunately, I don't talk to him.

"So what do you see?" he asked me. I ignored him. He growled and scowled.

I realized one thing when I became a vampire; I had become wiser and cheeky. Now I know why Kaname-sama kept reading through me like an open book. Humans acted rashly and never thought twice. Unlike vampires who can easily think and figure out loop holes to their problems.

Just like mine. I don't know how but suddenly, I knew that puppets aren't supposed to talk unless they are asked._ They are not to move if the strings are not pulled_. You can't do anything you please because you are a mere servant.

Also, I realized that vampires can hide all their emotions and presence if they truly wish it. Like right now, even though Rido can control my body he can not read my mind unless he tries to look at me in the eyes. But Rido wouldn't do that, he had confidence that I was a human. And as long as I give off my human scent, he wouldn't doubt me.

"Fine." I heard Ren sneered. It made me come back to reality. But still I ignored him. He grunted again this time it was louder.

It was funny though, I found it amusing reading Ren's thoughts and actions. He was like Zero and yet different from Zero. Zero was a lot nicer and Ren was just bad. Zero learned the lessons in life being bitten by a vampire while Ren hasn't learned anything and yet he want to be bitten by a vampire.

I glanced at Ren in the corner of my eyes.

* Mitsuki. *

Sakurako-sama called me in my inner thought.

_What is it Sakurako-sama?_

*In a few hours get ready to kill that man.*

She ordered and disappeared. I sighed inside my head.

I looked away from Ren and continued looking at Yuuki. She had confusion written all over her face. I slightly frowned.

_Don't worry Yuuki. Everything will be okay. I won't let Rido get away with this_.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind caress my face. It carried the stands of my hair freely.

Ever since I became a vampire, I had decided to untie my hair and let it loose. It was useless anyway. Rido would only see through me through it. I smelled the fresh air. I heard the cries of the wind as the heat dropped. It was getting colder.

_Soon, the time will come soon._

* * *

Day Class had ended and Night Class was postponed. I secretly followed Yuuki after she did her prefect duties. She sat in the side of the fountain. Her eyes were falling. Her face showed fear, anxiety and pain.

_Just like me before._

Then suddenly Kaname-sama appeared. He glanced at my direction, I hid my presence. But I knew he could still sense me although my scent would be a little different. I watched them quietly and saw how Yuuki cried in his arms. I laid back and leaned on the tree. I could still hear Yuuki's cries and pleas to Kaname-sama.

I closed my eyes and felt tired.

_Just a little bit more Mitsuki, the nightmare will soon end._

I opened my eyes and saw a blonde standing behind the trees. He was at least 10 trees away from me. I felt him gaze at me with his soft and gentle green eyes.

"Takuma."

I softly mouthed his name. I didn't know if he heard me but I saw him walk away.

_Takuma… Gomen nee. I keep hurting you, don't I?_

I closed my eyes.

_You deserve a better woman than me. I can't be with you after all. Despite your efforts on fighting your love for me to your grandfather, it seems I can't fight my love for you to my destiny and responsibility. Gomen nee…_

Then I heard a moving sound coming from the fountain. I took a peek and saw Yuuki unconscious. Kaname-sama was holding her and carried her towards the Chairman's office.

Then he stopped after a few steps. He opened his mouth and uttered something. It was like soft whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Mitsuki, have you betrayed me too?"

Kaname-sama's sentence roamed in my head even after he left.

_Gomen nee… Kaname-sama. I have._

Then I jumped down to the ground and walked towards the Moon Dorm. It's almost time.

_Two hours._

I started the count down.

You have an hour to live Ren. Rido, you have two hours till Yuuki awakens. Sakurako-sama… you gave me your word.

*And I will fulfil my share of the bargain.*

* * *

I went inside the room Rido used. Takuma was in there, so was Ichiru and Ren. They were waiting for me. Rido who used poor Shiki's body looked down on me.

"Report." He coldly snarled at me.

I didn't flinch and reported as he pleased. "Yuuki Cross had been escorted by Kaname Kuran towards the cottage of Kaien Cross. She laid unconscious in Kaname Kuran's arms. Her skin looked pale and she looked distressed. She was not listening in class and kept staring at the blank sheet of her notebook. She was scolded 3 times by her teachers. Her friend—"

"That's enough." Rido stopped me. He was annoyed at the unnecessary information I said. "So it is time then… Ichiru." He called. "Come with me."

Ichiru followed and they went out of the room. Only me and Takuma were left inside. I looked at Takuma and he looked back at me. Our eyes locked and Ren didn't like that one bit.

"Mitsuki. You should follow Rido-sama, he may need your help." He ordered me.

I ignored him.

"Mitsuki." He repeated.

I closed my eyes and gaze at him. He grunted but I didn't quiver at his hostile tune.

"Get lost." I uttered to him.

He looked surprised and expressed, "What did you say?"

"I said get lost." I repeated. "I'm sick and tired of you calling my name, every minute." I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Mitsuki you can speak again." I heard Takuma spoke. His voice was almost heart breaking.

I glanced away from Ren and softly looked at him. I wryly smiled and voiced out, "Gomen nee, Takuma. I had been cold to you. I had no intention of doing so but I had no choice"

He looked at me dumbfounded to hear his name on my lips. My smile widened and I joked, "You aren't happy I called you by your name?" I asked him sweetly.

He smiled and walked towards me. Then when we were face to face, he cupped my face and hugged me. "I'm so happy; I can't put it to words."

Then we heard a grumble, it came from Ren who was glaring at me. "You made a total fool of us all didn't you?"

I looked at him and stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I acted innocent.

"Don't act so innocent and naïve like you don't know anything. Tell me, you aren't human anymore aren't you? After drinking a pureblood's blood it's either you die or you turn to a vampire. So since you're not dead, it means you're a vampire." He smart talked at us.

I merely looked at him while Takuma fixed his gaze on me. "Mitsuki…" He called me.

"I…" I started and averted my gaze to Takuma. "I'm sorry Takuma. Like what he said. I am a creature like you now." I confessed.

Takuma looked at me not with sadness or pity. It was a mixture of happiness and relief. "I don't care if you're human or not. As long as you're the Mitsuki I know, I will always love you."

What he said made me cry. It was touching. I couldn't control the emotions in my heart anymore. My heart, my human heart will always love Takuma. It solely belongs to him.

I kissed him without hesitation. He was surprised. I felt his rigidness but then one of his hands went to my waist while the other touched my face. He hugged me tightly. I felt safe and contented in his arms. It was amazing since I fit perfectly in his arms and our hearts were racing as if synchronized.

This was the happiest thing that happened to my life. Meeting Takuma and falling in love with him. I thought time stopped and nothing could go wrong. It was pure bliss.

But when I heard a click, I pulled away from him and pushed him hard. Afterwards Ren quickly pulled the trigger of his gun which looked a lot like Zero's and shoot directly at me. It was too late for me to avoid it.

Takuma screamed my name as he fell on his ass. I looked at him and smiled. Then I whispered to him, "Aishiteru Takuma. Sayonara."

I saw Takuma's surprised and worried face. He tried to stand up but then the light from the bullet blinded everyone and we heard a loud noise.

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: OMG! Whaaaaaaa…. Mitsuki is going away now. (sigh) Anyway… Yoshi, I have decided it's either 30 0r 35 shots. ^o^ Anyway, wheeee…. Thanks for the reviews. . Anyway…

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Momo-chan!~ yeah, i did missed you! hehe, how did your competition go?! hehe, hope everything's alright. ^o^ will there be fluff? yes there'll be!! all though it'll be near the ending!! Awww... anyway, i'm giving away stuffs!! ^o^ thank your reviewing!!~ ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **Your welcome for the update. ^o^ thank you for thre review. ^o^ yes, and things are gonna be worse for them. just hope everything will turn out okay in the end. ^o^

**+kairi0403+ **hehe, waaah! hope you didn't get caught by the fire, and yes, thank you for the review!!~ ^o^ glad you liked this. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 24th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	26. Sakurako Hiou

A/N: yeeey!! ^o^ i'm here to upload again. ^o^ anyway, thanks for the reviews and the readers of the this story! please enjoy minna!!~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here but Mitsuki and my other OCs who just pop out of no where!! ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Sakurako Hiou ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Takuma's PoV-

I looked at Mitsuki before the blinding light covered my eyes. I saw her sweet and sad smile at me.

"Aishiteru Takuma. Sayonara." I heard her whispered in a tender cheerless voice.

"Mitsuki!!!" I screamed her name just before she disappeared in my sight.

I covered my eyes and heard the sound of the gun echo in the room.

Then when I opened my eyes again, I saw Mitsuki still standing there with no scratch or cut. She stood there gracefully. But something about her changed when the light blinded me, it was as if Mitsuki wasn't herself now. It was another person.

-No one's PoV-

"Time is up." Mitsuki uttered looking at Ren. "I hope you don't regret not being able to shoot me."

"What the fuck! Why didn't you get hit?" Ren cursed and I looked at him and Mitsuki alternately.

"That's because those silly toys of yours won't work on me." Mitsuki stated and coldly looked at Ren.

"Shit!" Ren cursed again and tried to pull the trigger once more. He shot Mitsuki right on the head.

Mitsuki didn't move and awaited the bullet. When the bullet was an inch on her beautiful face, it vanished.

"What the hell." Ren cursed. Then something appeared in front of his right arm where he held his gun.

_BANG!_

Ren's arm bled and he looked at Mitsuki with awe.

"I told you, your attacks are futile." Mitsuki muttered in a soft calm voice.

Ren lost grip of the gun and it fell on the floor. "Dammit."

Then the door opened and Rido went inside with Ichiru. Ichiru was surprised as he noticed a familiar presence.

"Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru uttered in surprise.

"Iee…" Rido answered and frowned. "That is not Shizuka."

Mitsuki looked at the new comers and welcomed them, "It's nice to see you again Rido. Did you miss me?" She wickedly smiled at Rido.

"Sakurako… Hiou. What a lovely time to drop by." Rido uttered and wryly smirked.

"You seem cold towards me, is this how you treat your ex lover?"

Rido's smirk faded and changed to a frown. "As long as I remember you were just an acquaintance Sakurako."

"Ah yes… You're still cold as ever Rido. You still haven't changed after all these years, still hungry for power and blind to reality." Mitsuki uttered.

"I see you sought for another body." He expressed.

"Yes, I have. You had completely destroyed mine. I found a suitable one although she was sickly. But when she drank my blood she became stronger. It's quite amazing actually, the miracles that the power of the purebloods hold." Mitsuki blinked and paused. "No wonder you crave so much for the poor little Kuran princess."

"Princess?" Takuma cut in their conversation.

Rido grinned. "Yes, I have my eyes on her ever since she was little."

"Poor girl, after me and my sister you plan to take advantage of a poor kid. Not to mention taking over your son's body without permission. You're really a cruel man."

"But you loved this man didn't you?" He teased her.

Mitsuki and Rido stared at one another. No one dared to look away.

Takuma looked at Mitsuki, "Wait. Don't tell me… you aren't Mitsuki anymore?"

Without looking at Takuma she answered, "Yes. I am not. Yuzuki is sleeping right now."

"Yuzuki?" Takuma asked.

"Yes, her real name is Yuzuki Akiyama. She is the only daughter of the Akiyama-s, a distant cousin of mine. Even if we are distant, she has a pureblood line flowing on her body although it is not pure as mine or the Kuran princess. Unlike the Kurenai-s, her family had been marrying one another to keep its purity."

"You mean…" Ichiru butt in.

"Unlike the Kurenai-s, the Akiyama's always have 2 children. It is a requirement in their family." Mitsuki explained.

"I see. You were pretty keen on knowing that. I wonder if you planned this all along." Rido smirked and mocked Sakurako.

"Unlike you, I have pure intentions for Yuzuki. We have a contract and I am willing to fulfil my share of the bargain."

"But Shizuka-sama said, the Kurenai-s are the only blood relative of the Hiou-s that are suitable enough." Ichiru questioned Mitsuki.

"Yes, that's because 11 years ago. All the Akiyamas were exterminated and killed by the vampire council. They learned the concealed secret of Akiyamas and they opposed it. But I knew well who ordered to kill the Akiyamas more than anyone." Mitsuki thought deeply and looked at Rido. "You killed them so that I would not come back after you kill me right? Unfortunately, I saw through your plan and let someone fetch this body."

"That was my greatest mistake ever but that won't matter. You will die again here Sakurako, like how your sister died." Rido uttered meanly.

Ichiru went stiff at remembering Shizuka's death. Mitsuki looked at Ichiru and then Rido.

"Let's see who first die, Rido." Mitsuki uttered and then disappeared. "I will wait for you to return to your original body before finishing you off."

"Bitch." Rido burbled after Mitsuki's disappearance. Then he looked at Takuma, Ren and Ichiru. "Fetch me something to drink. I have gone thirsty after that lousy talk." The three looked grimed and didn't move. He snarled and they followed obediently. 'Sakurako Hiou… I knew I should have killed that girl. No wonder I smelled Sakura's blood flowing in to her. But that Mitsuki… iee… Yuzuki Akimaya, she has a great ability to hide her scent.' He thought as he awaited the three for his meal.

"Let's see Sakurako, who would be the winner. You, the illegitimate heir of the Hiou or me, the blood thirsty Kuran." He smirked and tittered.

* * *

Mitsuki reappeared once again in front of the old abandoned building.

"This presence." Mitsuki who was possessed by Sakurako murmured.

The wind blew and she could smell a faint blood in the air. "I see. The princess has awakened." She closed her eyes and let her nose smell the sweet blood. "Rido, do you smell this scent? This is what you hungered for all these years, what you craved for. The sweet pure blood of the Kurans you want to possess after being turn downed by me, my sister and Juuri."

* * *

Inside Mitsuki's inner counciousness.

-Mitsuki's PoV-

_I'm falling? Again. I don't know where I'm falling but… I feel so empty. So sad._

"Rido! Rido!" I heard a small faint female voice. "Nee Rido." Then after that the female giggled happily. "Rido… Rido…"

I opened my eyes and saw a piece of shattered glass. I looked at it and I saw a scene. It was like my memory that flashed on my head but this time it wasn't me. It was a tall beautiful and striking teenaged girl with silver hair and lavender eyes. She wore a cherry blossom clip on her long silky hair. Her face was white as pearl. Her smile was warm despite her cold appearance. Her eyes, her lavender eyes were smiling like her face. She wore a pink silk dress and red shoes. It was simple and yet she looked so elegant.

"Rido…" She called out the man in front of her sleeping on the ground. "Rido-kun! Rido-kun! Stop sleeping!~ Nee…"

The man with a book on his face grumbled. "Rido!~ Rido-kun!!~ Neee…" She poked his chest.

Rido smiled and took off the book on his face while his other hand pulled the silver haired woman towards his face. They were inches away from one another's face and they could hear one another's breathing.

"You're so sly Rido." The woman teased.

"That's because you're so naughty my spoiled girl." He teased her. She frowned and pouted.

"I am not a spoiled girl. That's Shizuka-nee, don't you see I'm just her younger sister? I'm not the one meant for you." The girl pouted and pulled away. Her face showed jealousy, envy, and frustration.

The man's smile faded. He looked at her and hugged her from behind. "Don't think about it."

The woman shook her head. "No, you know I'm right Rido. My parents disliked me so much that they've disowned me. All I got is my brother and you, Rido. But then you're marrying Shizuka-neechan and I have to marry Sobaru-nii." She couldn't help but let the feelings escape her lips.

"Sakurako." Rido sadly uttered. "I don't love Shizuka."

"I know. She doesn't love you too. But… we aren't meant to be Rido." She sadly uttered and turned around. She leaned on Rido and mumbled. "I wish I could be Shizuka-neechan. At least, I could be happy with you Rido."

"Sakurako." He patted her head gently. "You're the only person who understands me. Please don't tell me you're going to leave me too?" He whispered to her ear.

She shook her head. Rido smiled and felt relieved at her answer. Sakurako couldn't look at Rido. She couldn't help it when a small tear fell from her eyes. _'Gomen Rido… I can't be with you forever. Because you don't love me… you only feel sympathy towards me. I can only understand you and your feelings but you cannot love me, the way I do to you.'_

*You're not peaking on my past are you now Yuzuki?*

I heard Sakurako-sama's voice echoed in my head. The scene disappeared and I wasn't falling. Suddenly, Sakurako-sama appeared in front of me.

*You saw?* Her voice sounded angry at the same time calm.

_A little. So… you loved Rido._

*Yes. Yes I did. But that was all in the past, he had changed. I had changed. Everything had changed.* It was a calm and straight answer.

_But doesn't love remain forever?_

*My child, you will realize sooner or later that love is not permanent. What he had for me was not love but sympathy. And what I had for him was one-sided.*

_Why didn't you tell him? Maybe he felt the same._

*No, he didn't. I understood Rido so well and I know I am not the ideal woman he had in mind to love.*

_How do you know that? How can you be sure?_

*Because my child, he loved and admired his little sister. I am only an ally to him, nothing else.*

_So you kept quiet?_

*What is there to keep quiet for? He knew how I felt. I did not force him to pay me back. I was naïve, he was heart broken. We tried to make a secret relationship work but our parents found out. He was meant for my sister. I was born for my brother. Do you not see? We were not meant for one another.*

_But… you loved him._

*And look what my love for him done to me. You have to understand that sometimes, love isn't enough.*

_What happened after that…? _I dared to ask.

*I married Sobaru-nii. We became the head of the Hiou clan while Rido and Shizuka were engaged. Haruka and Juuri Kuran were also mated. But… we didn't know that the wheels of fate was still turning for us.*

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: heheh, so i'm gonna add a slight twist in this story!! yey!! anyway, ahem...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Hey!! Read killing loneliness, i so wanna kill those bastards!! ahehhe, anyway, thanks for the review. this time it's not a cliff hanger!! yey!! hehehe, hope you upload on your fan fiction. i'll be waiting, nee!!? ja mata nee!! ^o^ and thanks for the reviews!! yey!! ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **hey!!yeah, i know. everything's so wrong for her. anyway, yey! they kissed!! ^o^ hehe, here's the update!! hope you didn't wait too long and yes, thanks for the reviews!! yey!! ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 26th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	27. Lineage

A/N: So this chapter tells about more of Sakurako and Rido. ^o^ I like Rido now, a little... but I still think he's scary and crazy. anyway, on with the story!!~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs. ^o^ wherever i got them. ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Lineage ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

*I married Sobaru-nii. We became the head of the Hiou clan while Rido and Shizuka were engaged. Haruka and Juuri Kuran were also mated. But… we didn't know that the wheels of fate was still turning for us.*

_I would like to know what happened._

*Even if you are not related to this?*

_I am related to you ever since you lived in me._

*Very well then… I will tell you a story that began before you were even brought to this world.*

…

*My parents bore three children and Rido's parents also bore three kids. The Kurans and Hious were only second highest purebloods in the vampire society. Hence, the two second ranked pureblood family thought of linking their blood to make themselves the most powerful vampires.

And thus it happened, it had been arranged that the eldest children of the two families shall lead the united family. And the second and third children shall continue the lineage of their clan.*

She paused and looked at me.

*But then, as children we had no choice but to follow what our parents told us to do. Our parents always gathered to help us be close with one another. I met Rido, Haruka and Juuri and they met my eldest brother Sobaru, my elder sister Shizuka and of course me.*

She smiled remembering the scene.

*We six would always play together until we grew tired of playing and went towards our separate lives. Even if we often meet, we seldom talked to one another. And then one day, I saw Rido looking at the sky.*

A scene flashed before my eyes. And suddenly I thought I was watching a movie…

Sakurako-sama was probably at the age of 10 looking at Rido. _"What are you doing, Rido-niisama?"_

"Looking at the sky." Rido answered. Even as child he's straight forward.

"_What's so special about it?"_ Sakurako asked.

"You can't see it in that position. You have to lie on your back to see." Rido derisively answered.

"_I can't, my mommy tells me I can't be dirty."_ Sakura whined.

"If you can't let yourself be free you won't understand how it feels like. Just follow me and I'll protect you." _"But…"_ "Just trust me." Sakurako hesitated and followed. _"There! I did it!"_ "Good. Now relax." "What?!" "Just relax Sakurako. Let your thoughts wander off like the clouds." Sakurako followed Rido's instructions and realized what he meant. She opened her mouth in amusement and surprise, _"Woow! It's so beautiful." _"Yeah it is, isn't it? Its breath taking and yet ironical." _"Why do you say so?"_

"Well, because it's like our life. No matter how we try to break free it seems like we are always blown towards the wind's direction like the clouds. No matter how we try to travel the boundless horizon, we are always chained by our duty and families." Rido explained.

Sakurako just looked at Rido. _"But still, don't you find life amazing? I mean, there are other things we don't realize and we have a lot of books to read. And yet we are never satisfied."_

"How is that amazing?" Rido frowned. _"Well, it's amazing how we want to learn everything and yet after learning everything we realize we have learned only a bit of knowledge in the whole world."_ "That's called annoying." _"No… it's amazing. A-ma-zing!!~" _"Whatever. Why did I even talk to a kid like you." Silence enveloped the two. _"Whoa!~ Look Rido-oniichan, there's a heart shaped clouds. And there, there's a big plate!"_

Rido looked at where Sakurako pointed. "That's not a plate, dimwit. That's a ball." _"eeeh?! No way! It looks so big to be a ball. If it's a ball, why it isn't bouncing?!"_ Sakurako asked. Rido laughed out loud at Sakurako. "Really, noticing all the small details. You're a strange one aren't you?" _"Rido-oniisama, you are the weird one. It's clearly a plate." _She uttered and tried to look at the cloud but it change. _"Ara!~ it changed shape."_ Rido smiled. "Yeah, I wish I could change my life as I want it to be."

Sakurako looked at Rido. "_Eeeh?! Naze nee? Rido-oniisama doesn't want his life right now?"_ She asked. "No. I just thought what if I was born as something else like a human." _"Eeeh?!~ But humans are boring."_ "Yeah. They are, aren't they?" _"But… even I would want to be like them. I saw one human and he was doing his best to play the piano. But when I touched the piano and looked at the sheet, I played it perfectly. My teacher told me I was a genius. But… it's no fun. I can't try my best." _"Yeah, being a vampire is boring right?" _"Hn."_ Sakurako nodded and smiled. _"But, it would be less boring if Rido-oniisama is here, nee?!~"_ Rido somehow blushed but he shoved it away, "Dream on kid."

*Such a heart breaking scene don't you think? Who would ever suspect a kid like him could turn out so cruel in the present.* She sighed and looked at me. The flashbacks disappeared and the two kids vanished.

_If he was like then when he was a kid, why is he…_

*At the age of puberty, Rido realized he loved Juuri more than a sister. He admired her and hoped to find a woman like her. But since he was engaged to Shizuka-neechan, he was not allowed to meet any other woman besides us. He hated that and he told me that if given a chance he would try to fall in love with someone else than Juuri.*

Another mirror opened and a fragment of memory was shown in front of me. I saw Sakurako-sama who looked like my age and Rido looked a lot like Kaname-sama only, he was a lot taller and had longer hair.

"_Rido-oniisama, what are you thinking about?"_ Sakurako asked. She was wearing her school uniform. Rido was wearing his. "How my life suck." _"Naze?"_ "Because… I love someone." Sakurako sighed. _"So? Why don't you tell her?"_ She suggested. "She'll hate me." Rido mumbled. _"How do you know?"_ "Oh, I know." Sakurako looked at Rido. _"But… how will she know if you don't tell her?" _Rido looked back at Sakurako. "She's keen and sharp. She'll know."

"_I see. Rido-oniisama…"_ "nani?" Sakurako sighed and uttered, _"My life suck too."_ When Rido looked at Sakurako, she was staring at the sky. "Why?" _"Someone confessed to me at school today."_ "So? Shouldn't you be happy?" _"I can't."_ "Why?" _"Because… I love someone else." _Rido glanced at Sakurako. "Who's the guy? Your brother?" Sakurako shook her head. "A noble? A human?" _"I can't tell you."_ "Why not?" _"You'll hate me."_ Rido looked confused. "Why so?"

"_Nevermind."_ Sakurako dropped the subject. _"It doesn't matter."_ Then she sighed. _"Rido-oniisama, let's go to our house and eat cake. Shizuka-neechan baked it herself." _Sakurako tried to stand up and looked at Rido. But then, Rido pulled her making her fall above Rido. _"Rido-oniisama?"_ Sakurako uttered in confusion. "Sakurako, can you help me forget her?" Sakurako fell silent and thought. _"We can't. You can just ask Shizuka-neechan to—" _Rido kissed Sakurako. She tried to resist but he held her tight and their positions flipped. Rido above Sakurako, she below him.

"I want to forget her. I'll help you in yours. We can keep this a secret and no one will know but us." Rido uttered after the kiss. He looked at Sakurako's lavender eyes and she looked at Rido's red ones. _"But, Rido-oniisama when our parents—"_ He kissed her again. This time it was passionate and soon he kissed downwards until he reached her neck. He kissed her neck and unbuttoned it slowly. He licked the sensitive spot on her neck and Sakurako arched her back. He showed his fangs and was about to bite her when she uttered, _"Rido…"_ he stopped and closed his mouth. He looked at Sakurako's innocent eyes. "Let me forget about her, Sakurako." Then they kissed once more, this time Sakurako responded.

*As they say, love blooms when hormones are released into the body.* The scene ended and another flashed. *But then they also say that first love never last.*

A scene where Rido looked like twenties appeared. He was standing there in front of a house. He went inside and the maid guided him to the living room. He awaited a certain female to enter.

Sakurako went to the living room and saw Rido. He eyed on her. "You look beautiful in that kimono." He complimented her_. "My sister wears the same. What are you doing here Rido-oniisama?"_ Sakura coldly shove his compliment. Rido frowned. "Drop the oniisama. You are clearly not my sister. And you know very well were more than that." Sakurako sighed and shrugged, _"I don't understand what you're tying to say Rido-oniisama and please tell me what you want so it'll be over."_ Rido ignored her icy remark. He leaned more on the coach and shoved her to seat beside him. Sakurako shook her head. _"You know very much we are both married and mated, so please stop making advances over a married woman. If you have nothing else to say, please leave."_ Sakurako turned around and stepped away when Rido went behind her.

He hugged her from behind and whispered, "Sakurako, why do you jostle me so? Can't we return the old times when we're happy with one another's company?" Sakurako sighed and didn't move away. _"That was in the past, Rido-oniisama. You know very much our status and responsibilities so please return to your house and wife. And stop bothering me. I have a lot to do and much to prepare when my husband returns."_

Rido snarled and held Sakura tight. "You maybe married to him but you don't love Sobaru." Sakurako frowned and said, _"Rido-oniisama, please don't assume things like that. You don't know me anymore just like I don't recognize you anymore. So please… just leave me alone."_ Sakurako uttered strongly. "You love me Sakurako, not Sobaru. Remember that, you will always belong to me. Your heart, your body and your soul" He whispered and let go. He went away and walked out of the room.

"_No Rido, you don't anything about me. I gave you my love and you are blind to realize that it never left you." _Sakurako sadly murmured to herself.

_It's sad how things turned up to be._

*yes it does, doesn't it? Life is breath taking and yet paradoxical. It's a wonder and yet a mystery at the same time.*

_So what happened to Rido next?_

*He couldn't take it that I am no longer by his side. He always tries to win me back but I knew my position and place so I always push him away. But I didn't know he would take drastic measures just to get what he wanted.*

A scene played and we watched it.

Sakurako looked a little older and yet she was still young. She was probably 24 or 25. She went inside the house and she was taken back at what she saw. Blood scattered all over the house and empty bodies on the floor piled. She felt something on her chest.

She went up stairs and saw no one, she went to the kitchen still no sign, and she went all around the house but still no sign of anyone still living. But her feet dragged her to the tea ceremony room where she saw two people fighting. She saw the face of her husband, mate and brother Sobaru. She went inside and called him. "Sobaru." He put a hand in front of Sakurako.

Sakurako looked at his husband's enemy and saw Rido. _"Rido-oniisama."_ She uttered in surprised. _"What are you…"_

"Tell me Rido, have you come here to kill me and take Sakurako?" Sobaru uttered and glared at Rido. Rido didn't answer. "Answer me damn you!" "Yes, I have." "Hell. You are crazy. You have Shizuka, my sister as your wife. Why do you want my wife and youngest sister as well?" Sobaru angrily stated. "She understands me better than Shizuka." _"Rido-oniisama!"_ Sakurako butt in.

"I don't know what your problem with your wife and I don't care what you shared with Sakurako. But remember this Rido, that Shizuka and Sakura are two different people. It just so happens that you are closer to Sakurako than Shizuka but that doesn't mean Shizuka do not understands you! You should know that Sakurako has a life with me now so fuck off!" Sobaru flared.

"Sobaru!" Sakura looked at her husband and then to Rido. _"Rido-oniisama please go. I told you, I'm happy now." _Rido smirked. "Two people constantly pushing me away, first my own sister Juuri disgusted at me and now Sakurako the person who understood me jolting me for his brother whom she never felt anything to!" _"Shut up!! Stop playing all smart-ass to me! You can insult me and ridicule me but not my husband! You don't know him well so stop it Rido! Just stop it!"_ Sakurako uttered in defense.

Rido's red eyes turned dark red at what she said. "I'm the most powerful man in the vampire society. Everything bows down to me!" Sakura looked at Rido and uttered, _"You may have all the power with the use of the vampire council but you aren't the most powerful. You lack one thing Rido. You lack one thing." _She lectured him. He frowned and soon blood scattered all over the room.

Then everything went dark and the scene ended.

_What happened next?_

*I almost died, my body was crushed and some say I was even disgraced. But those details didn't matter to me, what mattered was my husband. Unfortunately, my husband and brother Sobaru died. In addition my servants told me that one of Sobaru's blue eyes were taken out. Rido took them in behalf of me. Since he realized I will never stand beside him again, he took something from me.*

_And then the rest is what happened right?_

*Yes. That's correct.*

_You never regretted not coming back to him?_

*I would be lying to myself if I said no. But Yes, I did thought of countless times what if I stayed with him. Will he be the same lonely man without a heart? But no… I knew that even if I stay he will soon be tired of me, he would just throw me away like Shizuka-neechan. And I was scared that may happen so I took my fate and married my brother Sobaru.*

_Do you love him still?_

*Like I told him, my love never left him. He just never recognized it since his heart is full of doubt and fear. He fears that once he lost his power, he would be unwanted and disliked. He doubted people around him and even me, I'm sure he doubted me. He killed Kaname Kuran because he was jealous of Haruka and Juuri. They had the happiest life and yet Rido suffered. And Rido couldn't take that.*

_He's a sad lonely man._

*Yes, yes he is. But you must know, he became like that because of our parents who believed that power and lineage is everything.*

_And so, we need to kill him to stop everything?_

*Yes.*

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: So how was it? ^o^ next chapter tells more about Mitsuki now. ^o^ and yes, I had decided to make a sequel. ^o^ but i'll wait for VK chapter 50 first. soo... expect the unexpected here. (hears evil laugh somewhere) that isn't from me. ^o^ anyway....

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Momo-chan!~ hehe, that's okay. who's a dork? no not you. i think it's my classmate or enemy or something. hehe, ^o^ anyway, hmmm.... what your arms are falling off? wait! *gets something from drawer* here some glue and mighty bond so it won't fall of. LOL anyway, i just like Dark Hikari and Killing Loneliness's story. it's really interesting. ^o^ and just love Takuma x hikari fluffs. and yes, LUNAAAA x ZEROOOO!!!! XD i was actually fan girling at the *cough* hospital *cough* scene. ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review, okay... more or less a review. yey!!~

**+fantasy of forever+ **YO! here's their love story. eeheheh, or a brief love story. anyway, glad you liked the last chapter. and it's quite sad right? heheh, anyway, thanks for the review!! hope you like this one too!! ^o^

**+miyuri-xandx-yuzuki+** LoL you have the same name as my OC. cool. and yes, it's sad -mi.... and here's the update -yu... ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 24th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	28. Awakening

**A/N:** Hey minna!!~ wheew!!~ so I'm just here to tell you that i will still refer Mitsuki as 'mitsuki' and not yuzuki. ^o^ I'm just telling you so you won't be confused!~ ^o^

**Disclaimer:** Everything about Vampire Knight belongs to Hino-sama. I only own my OC-s. ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Awakening ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-Mitsuki's PoV-

_I don't know what to say… it seemed wrong to kill him just because of…_

*I told you, leave the killings to me. All you need to do is be quiet and sleep here for a while. After that, I promise it'll be over.*

_But… You can't kill him because you love him._

*No, I can kill him because I love him.* Sakurako-sama smiled at me and then turned around. She walked away. *I will fulfil my part of the bargain. You should too. I'll let you watch what's going on outside.*

Then as she disappeared a small round mirror appeared in front of me. I looked at it and saw what was happening outside.

* * *

-No One's PoV-

Sakurako walked towards the room where she felt the two Kuran purebloods' aura. She walked towards a small house and felt the aura coming from there. She didn't knock and opened the door. There were two males in white uniform. She recognized the three using Mitsuki's memory.

'The blonde one is Aidou-sempai. Then the tall orange haired man is Kain-sempai.' Mitsuki said in Sakurako's thought.

*I see… thank you Yuzuki.* Sakurako replied to her in the same manner and looked at the three.

"Mitsuki Cross?" Kain called her. He was wondering as he looked at her. He was thinking that there was something different about her.

"I wish to speak with the two…" Mitsuki uttered and walked towards the stairs. Unfortunately, Kain and Aidou blocked the way with their hands.

"This is an off limits area. You can't come in even though you're related to the Chairman." Aidou said coldly and stared at her. "Or even if you use Mitsuki's body."

"Really now? That's too bad I guess I'll..." Mitsuki uttered and smirked.

"There's no need for violence." Kaname's voice interrupted Mitsuki. He looked at her and recognized her aura. "You must be Sakurako Hiou, the madly blooming princess's sister." He uttered as he went down the stairs.

Kaname and Mitsuki's eyes met. Then Kaname continued, "Is this one of Rido's doings again?"

"Calling him by his name, how disrespectful. I think you should call him Uncle. I bet he would really love that." Mitsuki joked unfortunately Kaname didn't feel amused.

"Why are you using Mitsuki's body?" Kaname changed the topic.

"It doesn't matter." Mitsuki replied and smirked. "I came here to tell you, your duty."

"I know what I must do, so don't interfere." He said and eyed on her. "By the way… aren't you on his side?"

Mitsuki crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't belong to either side."

"So you didn't come here for Yuuki?" He asked at her.

"No, the Kuran princess doesn't interest me. I think Yuzuki is much more interesting than her." She uttered with a blank face.

"Yuzuki?" he repeated.

She pointed at herself and said, "The owner of the body I am using. Yuzuki Akiyama."

"Isn't she Mitsuki?" Aidou butt in the conversation. Kain nudge his shoulder to keep him quiet.

"Akiyama. The long lost distant relative of the Hious, am I correct?" Kaname asked her.

"Yes. You are indeed the ancestor of the Kuran." Mitsuki complimented him but then it sounded like an insult to Kaname.

Then before Kaname could say anything he felt Yuuki's presence slowly moving inside the room. He looked at Kain and Aidou. "Kain, Aidou, please wait outside Yuuki's window. She might try to escape there." He ordered to the two and they obediently followed him.

When they were outside Mitsuki said, "I know you can't kill him so I will. All you need to do is reawaken his body." She uttered and turned around. "The time is coming. Hurry." Then she went outside and Kaname followed her.

"If you are not in Rido's side then how did you manage to get in Mitsuki's body?" Kaname asked as they were walking.

"My body was destroyed by him. So I tried to find a host. That was 11 years ago." Mitsuki explained. "I guess you won't ask how I figured out you were not the real Kaname?" She eyed on him.

"No need, I guess it's a secret that everyone knows especially purebloods." He answered calmly.

"Hm… I see." Mitsuki said and stopped. Kaname continued walking the Moon Dorms. She eyed on him and walked behind him. "She's escaped." Mitsuki said as she felt Yuuki's presence leaving the house they just came in. "You do know that?"

"Yes I do. But she'll be alright." Kaname said in a calm low voice. Mitsuki sensed he was somehow hesitating. But nevertheless he trusted her.

"Trust and faith. How admirable." She muttered softly. Kaname slightly glanced at her in the corner of his eyes. He awaited her next sentence. "Something I have lost a long time ago."

Kaname ignored her mumbling and walked towards the Moon Dorm.

* * *

Kaname and Mitsuki walked towards Senri Shiki's room where Rido's real body resides. Before Kaname entered the room Mitsuki called him. Kaname glanced at Mitsuki.

"After this is all over, can you do me a favour Kaname?" Mitsuki asked and looked at him.

Kaname turned around and asked, "Depends on the favour."

"Believe me, this is just a small one compared to any other favours some people had asked you." She joked around.

"Okay then, tell me." He told her.

"When this is all over, don't look for Mitsuki." She uttered and opened the door. "Because I'm sure you won't find her anymore. Don't tell anyone about what I told you and don't ask anymore questions Kaname Kuran."

Kaname thought and understood her. "Is Mitsuki well aware of this?" he asked her.

"Yes. This is what she wants as well." Mitsuki said and went inside.

Kaname soon followed Mitsuki and saw Takuma and Ichiru inside Shiki's room. The two were surprised to see them together. Kaname went towards Ichiru and looked at Rido. Mitsuki followed him as well and looked at her ex-lover. He was still the same as before.

*Nothing had changed Rido. You are still handsome as before although your attitude and eyes had changed. It's so sad to see that things happened this way.* Sakurako thought.

Then soon Kaname pulled out Ichiru's sword and stabbed his hand. Mitsuki and Takuma smelled the sweet blood of Kaname.

"Yes, drink it Rido. This is the blood that you craved for right?" Kaname uttered as Rido's body slowly absorbed his blood.

After a while Kaname stood up and Takuma asked him, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"It's not I didn't want to. It's just that, I can't." Kaname uttered sadly and slightly smiled at Takuma. "I have other things to do." He told Takuma and walked passed him. Then he locked on Mitsuki's eyes as he passed through her. "Now it is your turn to do your duty."

"I know. Remember my favour." Mitsuki answered him softly and looked at his wine like eyes. "That girl will know sooner or later the sins we have made. I bet she'll be sad." She uttered sadly.

"No one will be happy for all the things we had done… Sadness is something we must atone for hurting and killing other people. Things will not always turn out okay in the end, you just need to make the best out of your life and choose the right decision and path."

"True, regrets will not be regrets until you acknowledge them as one. I hope you and the Kuran princess will be happy with the decisions you will make in the future. We will be watching you, your parents and us." Mitsuki uttered and walked towards Rido's corpse. "After all, we wish nothing but happiness to our children. No parent will like to see their children sad."

"Yes, that's true." Kaname uttered and walked out of the room.

Mitsuki looked at Rido's body and uttered, "Rido-oniisama. Sorry but I have to do what I should have done 11 years ago."

Takuma looked at Mitsuki and said, "Mitsuki can hear me right?" He asked Sakurako.

Mitsuki nodded and looked at Takuma. Takuma sighed and said to her, "Tell her, I'll be waiting for her to return to herself. And once this is all over, I want you to come with me. I'll be waiting." After that he turned around and picked Senri Shiki's unconscious body. He took one last glance at Mitsuki before leaving the room.

Mitsuki eyed on him as he left. She sighed and muttered to no one. "I'm sorry… but Mitsuki had already decided." Then she looked at Ichiru. "Have you decided as well, hunter?"

"I am not a hunter." Ichiru said and glared at Mitsuki. "I am Shizuka-sama's servant. I only wish to avenge her." He sneered and stared angrily at Rido. Then he kicked the coffin where Rido's body lay. "Wake up already so I'll get my revenge. Shizuka-sama…"

Mitsuki closed her eyes and softly whispered, "What a nostalgic night, so much sadness in everyone's heart."

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

A/N: Hmm... so this is the 4th to the last chapter I think. ^o^ I'm putting up a sequel coz it'll be different. ^o^ LOL! ^o^ still haven't decided on the next title though... anyway... ^o^

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** That's still okay. hmm... maybe has some problems anyway... hmm... yeah, Rido's off to be dead and hanged... i think. too bad you already killed him. LOL! hmm... and yes, a sequel... ^o^ i think. hehe, anyway, double yup, i'm scared of takuma and sara scenes... so creepy and angst-y hehe. sara i mean, she's too... um... Obsessive on Kaname... the freaking girl doesn't accept being jilted. anyway. sure i love your story! hope you update soon... um, the kissing part of zero and luna!! yey!~ and thanks for the compliment. hhehe, ^o^ you're awesome as well Momo-chan!~ ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **Yeah, he killed them... poor them. anyway, that's just my theory on Rido's scary red and blue eyes. i mean, is it possible that that's inborn? hmm... and yes, i feel bad for Sakurako... the man she loved is sooo.... obstinate? hehe, i think. hehe, anyway, thanks for the review!! LOL!~ ^O^

**+Yuna+** Okay, I'll try to find out about that. and if you know, please don't hesitate to tell me. and thank you for the review!~

**+Apple Juice and Candy Floss+** Have you reached this chapter? Glad you liked the story!~ thanks for the review!!~ ^o^ and yes, i think being a VK fan/ addict/ fan fiction writer/ lover has a nocturnal side effect on me. hehe, why? are you nocturnal as weLL? hehehe, ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 28th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

_**-mitsuki-chi X**_


	29. Reunion

A/N: So if you guys are gonna read this... i'm probably reading VK chapter 50. heheh, so I'm not gonna ramble long enough and start reading the awaited chapter!~ Woot!~

Disclaimer: **Chapter 50 of Vampire Knight** is out officially today. Read it the nearest manga online. LOL! I read it in _katie-luvs-mcr'_s story. heheh, ^o^

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Reunion ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-No One's PoV-

Sakurako looked at Rido's slowly awakening body. His hand rose up and he sucked for air. He sat up from his coffin and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw her. He looked at her and smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting for me. Didn't you say that you don't want to do anything with me anymore?" Rido said and chuckled.

Sakurako ignored him and smug. Rido's smirk faded into a grimace. He sneered at her, "What are you smiling for? Don't tell me you are happy to see me alive? Because if that's the case I—"

"I just thought of Sobaru-nii with your right eye. You took that from him am I right?" Sakurako interrupted him using Mitsuki's voice.

Rido frowned even more and then chuckled. "After all these years, you still care for your husband and mate." He stood up and blinked at Sakurako. "But caring is so different from love."

Then a few Level D vampire women went through the window and look at the three. Sakurako didn't even glance at them and used her power to create an invisible wall to stop them from walking towards them.

Rido smirked and uttered, "Oh I see. Your powers are still there. You still haven't changed for all these years, Sakurako… no, _Sakura-chan_." He called Sakurako by her pet name.

Sakurako frowned and glared at him. "I will not let you harm the innocent Kuran princess. You have already killed too many people, _Rido-oniisama_." She emphasized on his name.

Rido frowned and chuckled at her. "Then come and get me, Sakura-chan. I will sent you back to the dead once again." He mocked and taunted her.

Before Sakurako could attack him, Ichiru stabbed him using his sword. Rido looked at him and mocked him, "What are you doing Ichiru?"

"I'm avenging Shizuka-sama." He uttered and glared at Rido. "You have made her life miserable."

Rido laughed and grinned. "Pathetic. If you're gonna kill me, at least hit me on the vital parts." He uttered and moved his hand towards Ichiru's sword.

Sakurako quickly realized he was going to stab Ichiru so she ran towards Ichiru. Rido raised his hand and aimed for his heart. She swiftly pushed Ichiru to the side. Unfortunately she was too late and Ichiru was wounded.

Luckily it was only his right arm that got hit by Rido's attack while she was hurt as well. She couldn't dodge his attack does she ended up hurting her right hand. It stung like hell and bleed badly. It attracted Rido's blood lust and he hastily grabbed my arm.

He placed her hand towards his lips and licked it. Sakurako grimaced at him and used her powers. She blasted him away using her power. Rido flew towards the bed and destroyed it.

Ichiru looked at Sakurako and said, "Why did you help me, Sakurako-sama?"

Sakurako looked at Ichiru forlornly and replied, "Because that was something I couldn't do for my sister when she was in trouble. I could have prevented this matter but then…"

The two heard Rido's mocking laughter.

"Ichiru, go to your brother Zero. Do what you must." She ordered him.

"But you are—" Ichiru reasoned out.

"Just go." She shouted and he ran out of the room.

"You do know what's going to happen to him right? It's either he dies or he'll—" Rido scorned her.

"Shut up." She snapped at him. "You have seriously lost it, Rido-oniisama. Isn't this enough? All this blood sheds, the sorrows and mourning; Just how many lives must you kill till you to stop?" She asked him.

Rido stood up from the ruins of the bed and looked at her with his red and blue eyes. She locked her gaze at him.

"Till I get what I want." He muttered and looked at her seriously.

"Power, Authority, Fame and Respect?"

"No. You are what I need Sakura-chan. Your love, understanding and compassion for me are all I want."

Sakurako looked at Rido and snarled. "You… still think that I will come back to you Rido-oniisama? I'm sorry but I will never come back to you."

Rido flared up by what Sakurako said and angrily said, "Then I will force you and become the strongest person for you to realize how powerful I am!" Then he released his power and attacked her.

Sakurako tried to evade it and counter attack him. Unfortunately she was unable to deflect a few attacks and it scratched her body. She managed to give him a huge blow on his shoulder and on his sides. Rido didn't stop and continued attacking.

She attacked him as well and aimed for his head. "I will finish this once and for all Rido!" She told him and attacked him.

There was suddenly a hole in front Rido's head and heart. Rido clentched his teeth and attacked Sakurako on her left arm. He gripped her arm and glared at her. The hole on Rido's heart was slowly vanishing but the one on his head was still there.

"I am not gonna die yet, Sakurako. Not until I have everything I want!" He told her and laughed.

Sakurako narrowed her eyes on him and cursed him, "Die in hell Rido-oniisama!! This is for Shizuka-neechan and Sobaru-nii!" She used her mental force and bore a hole on Rido's head.

Rido screamed and continued gripping her injured arm. Soon blood flowed on both of them and the scent of their blood circulated in the room. She smirked as she saw Rido's appearance. The right side of his face had vanished, leaving the other half frowning at her.

"Sakurako, you have crossed the line. I'm going to kill you if you don't stop this idiocy!" He threatened her but she only smiled mocking him. He frowned even more as his face slowly regenerating. "You will obey me! You belong to me Sakurako!"

"I belong to no one!!" Sakurako uttered firmly. Then a huge hole appeared on Rido's arm. Soon his hand gripping her arm vanished. She smiled at him and kicked his stomach. "I will end this once and for all Rido!" She told him as she put a hand on Rido's heart. "This is for Juuri-neesan and Haruka-niisan as well as for the other people whom you have killed, you murderer!" She yelled and slowly a huge gap appeared on his chest.

He smirked and stated, "In the end, you end up killing me. I guess this is pay back for what I did to you in the past. I don't mind being killed by you, Sakura-chan."

Sakurako flinched and was taken back by what he said. She gnashed her teeth and peered at him. "Rido!!" She shouted and soon there was a huge crash.

* * *

Sakurako held her left arm as she limply walked through the forest. She decided to go towards the Sun Dorm and look for Ichiru. She stopped for a while and leaned on one of the trees. Then after a few minutes she continued walking.

-Sakurako's PoV-

*I should have killed him.*

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I was badly injured no thanks to Rido. I looked in front and saw that I was getting closer to the Sun Dorms.

I sensed a familiar aura to Ichiru. I looked around and saw him. Unfortunately it was his twin brother Zero, but nevertheless Ichiru's scent was with him.

*I see. He had already bit his dearest twin.*

I continued sauntering and saw Kaname Kuran in front of me. I eyed on him. I saw him frown.

He was upset and disappointed in me. I was sure of that.

"You have failed Sakurako-sama. You didn't kill him." He muttered to me in a blaming tone.

I smiled at him and replied, "Are you going to kill me the same way you killed my sister?"

He looked at me with pity and said, "No. I don't need anymore power than what I already have. Plus, I have a knight in this chess game to help me win the battle."

"Ah yes, Ichiru's twin Zero. He became quite a good pawn for you, Kaname?" I said to him in a mocking tone.

He narrowed his eyes on me and sighed. "I recommend leaving this matter to us and flee away. Your duty is already over Sakurako-sama. The last line of the Hiou's will soon cease to exist."

"You have changed, Kaname. Where's the cute little boy whom I used to play with? Time change people doesn't it?" She paused and thought of the past. Then she looked away and said, "How pitiful and pathetic of me." I muttered and continued walking. "But, I still have many more things to do before I cease to exist. I promised myself that I will finish what started all of this." I told him and left him.

He walked on the opposite direction and whispered, "Do as you wish Sakurako-sama."

We went our separate ways. I reached the Sun Dorm's tower where I smelled Ichiru's blood. I walked down the stairs and saw his body lying on the floor. I toddled up to him and kneeled in front of his face. I touched his smiling and gentle face.

"Dear sister you always wanted a man like this, did you not? You wished for this man's happiness as well right? Like me, I wished for Yuzuki's happiness too." I mumbled to myself and smiled sadly.

"And yet, all the ones we love are taken away by death and fate." I continued and patted his head. "Dear boy, I will grant what Shizuka-neechan wanted for you. Live your life happily and the way you want it to be."

I checked his pulse and felt the weak throbbing of his heart. I slowly sat on the ground and put his head on my lap. I used my remaining power to let him live. Soon I felt his pulse getting stronger and heard his breathing. He was weak and he had lost the ability to become a full human since his twin brother took his life force away from him.

I felt a familiar presence and smiled wryly. "Have you come for me, Shizuka-neechan?" I asked.

I heard a bell chiming and a soft faint voice, "Thank you… Sakurako. I wish for your happiness as well." Then the cold and familiar atmosphere disappeared.

I looked at the boy in my lap and smiled wider. "Shizuka-neechan… you have always guided this boy until now. He must have been dear to you."

I touched his forehead and leaned closer to his face. I placed my forehead on his and used my power to infiltrate the thoughts of other people.

"Ichiru… Shizuka-neechan wants you to live your life happily. You can't die yet, she wants you to do other things Ichiru. So turn around and fight. Please…" I mouthed and soon I felt my consciousness fading.

I wryly smiled and told myself, "I couldn't kill you Rido. Like Yuzuki said, I guess I still love you…After all the things you have done to me and to other people who are innocent. I still love you… Rido."

* * *

A/N: So that's it. hmmm... this is the 3rd to the last chapter... hmm... yes, she didn't kill him... damn. hmph... but i think zero will. LOL! hehe,. and i added some twist in the story. mwhahah! hehe, hmm... and for those who missed Takuma... well he's in the next chapter!~ and yes, he's gonna kill ichijo... i think. anyway... I'm itching to read chapter 50 now... so...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Momo-chan!~ I'm still pouting. ehehehe, ^o^ and mitsuki said she's willing to be lectured by hikari. *grins* heheh, V(o_o)V Peace! ehehehe, anyway... let's just wait and see,,, what's gonna happen next shall we? ehehhe, ^o^ and yey!~ chapter 50 is here... *fearing takuma x sara scene* please no sara x takuma scene... hehe, anyway... i'll be waiting for hikari's escape from haku and hana... and sorry... sad to say rido is still living for now... heheh, ^o^ ja mata nee!~ thanks for the review!~ ^o^

**+fantasy of forever+ **Yeah, actually I'm thinking too if whether they'll be together i mean... hmm... if i am gonna follow the manga... there'll be sara... but then again... i dunno. hehhe, ^o^ anyway,,, i guess we shall have to wait and see what happens next. ehehe, and yeash... takuma will kill ichijo... i think. anyway, you'll see in the next chapter. heheh... LOL! Thanks for the review!~ ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 29th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	30. Judgement Day

A/N: Waaah... this is the second to the last chapter of this story... hmm... i'm so gonna miss this anyway... i already decided on the sequel soo.... i guess, hmm... we'll start today's chapter!~ woot. and yes, thank you for the reviewees and readers of this story!~ so on with the story and yeash! takuma's POV!!~ oh yea!!

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the sole Author of this manga, Hino Marsuri-sama. *so you know i don't own this. don't want to get sued ya know.*

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ Judgement Day ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-No One's PoV-

Takuma ran towards their mansion and saw no one guarding the place like it should be.

He thought that maybe Kaname had been there. He ran inside and still saw no one. He decided to go to the floor where his grand father was always residing.

As he went upstairs he saw Shizumi-san running away towards him.

He called her, "Shizumi-san!"

"Young master Ichijou." She was surprised. Then her surprised expression turned to fear. "Please, escape now. The pureblood, Kaname-sama... he's going to the Master's office. I'm sure he's going to kill him. Please, you must runaway before he kills you too." The matron told him.

He softly sighed and smiled at the matron, "Please escape without me. I need to talk with my grandfather and Kaname as well. I am thankful for your service for all these years." He told her and then ran towards his grandfather's office.

"Young Master!! Please!" The matron called him but he didn't glance and ignored her.

This was it, the final judgement. He wasn't going to run away like before. She was waiting for him. He couldn't find the courage to see her sad if he doesn't return safely. And he didn't want her to cry. Not for him.

He promised and he was going to fulfil it.

"Mitsuki, wait for me." He told himself and saw the door going to his grandfather's office. But before he could reach the door, he saw a man walked away from the shadow.

_It was Ren._

Takuma stopped running and looked at him. Ren was standing in front of him pointing a gun. He glared at Takuma and clenched his teeth.

Takuma held his sword tightly and stated, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to kill you, you damn vampire!" He stated and continued pointing a gun at Takuma. "After what that bitch did to me, I am going to get revenge on you." He smirked at him and laughed. "After that, I will kill her as well."

Takuma glared at Ren and said, "Don't you ever dare to do something to Mitsuki. I will not allow you to hurt her anymore. She had suffered enough, I will not allow it."

"Shut up, Ichijou-san and just die!" he uttered and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and a piercing light coming from the gun. Luckily, Takuma avoided it and slightly pulled his katana from its shaft. Then he assaulted Ren and ran towards him. Ren cursed and flustered. He pointed the gun where Takuma was running at but he was too fast.

He easily pulled the trigger without concentration and missed poorly. Soon he ran out of bullets and Takuma took this chance to kick his gun away. After that he used the end of the katana to hit Ren's chest and side kick his stomach. Ren stumbled and tried to stand up.

Without any weapon, he attacked Takuma with bare hands and punched him. Takuma easily avoided his attacks and did a counter attack. He kicked Ren's side with a turning side kick and a reverse 45 degrees kick. Ren fell on his butt with an aching body.

Before he could stand up Takuma put his katana in front of his face.

"Damn." Ren cursed and glared at Takuma. "Kill me now."

"I wish to do that but unfortunately Mitsuki will feel sad if I killed someone whom she knows." Takuma told Ren as he peered down on him.

"You're a weakling Ichijou-san. Do you honestly think Mitsuki will come back to you? After all, she isn't Mitsuki anymore according to the woman who possessed her. Plus, do you think the woman called Sakurako Hiou will return Mitsuki to you when Rido-sama will try everything just to kill her? That's bull." He mocked Takuma.

"You're all talk and no bark Ren. I despise you but I won't kill you, just yet." Takuma uttered and pulled his katana away. "I am not as cruel and evil like you. I know how to have a heart to other people, even if they are enemy or not." With that he left Ren lying there on his back.

But unfortunately Ren took that as a chance to kill Takuma. Takuma was caught off-guarded. He was about to turn around when someone in front of him stabbed Ren right on the chest. Then the man with ashen brown hair pulled his weapon and kicked Ren.

Takuma looked at the man and was about to ask him who he was when he walked away with his spear.

"Wait!" he called the man.

"I only gave him a punishment he deserved." The man uttered without turning around and walked away. "You should do what you are supposed to do." He told Takuma and disappeared.

Takuma looked at Ren in an agonizing position. Ren smirked and laughed like a crazy lunatic. Takuma decided to leave him there and opened the door to his grandfather's office.

As he entered the room, he saw Kaname standing alone in the room. 'Was I too late?' He asked himself and looked at Kaname.

"He had escaped." Kaname told him. "I will follow him…"

"No." Takuma stopped Kaname. Kaname looked at his best friend with a confused look on his face. "I will hunt him down and end this. You should go back to the Cross Academy. I'm sure you have other things to do Kaname." He told him with his usual smile.

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes. He walked through him and muttered, "Do as you wish." He left him and Takuma smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Kaname. Please tell Mitsuki to wait for me, I won't be long." He told Kaname and walked towards the window. He broke it and jumped outside.

On the door Kaname stopped walking and sighed. "Everyone's doing what they want to do without me interfering." He frowned at what Takuma last said. "I'm sorry Ichijou. I don't think Mitsuki will wait that long for you." He whispered and walked out of the room.

In the corridor he saw Ren's dead corpse. He ignored it and walked through the corridor. He strolled back to Cross Acadcemy and hoped everything had settled down once he returned.

"Everything will end soon." He told himself and breathed deeply.

* * *

-Takuma PoV-

I ran towards the end of the hidden passage. I realized that he was going to be there. I quickly dashed and hoped to catch him. Luckily like I predicted he was there.

He saw me and he looked at me. "Takun." He called me.

"Grandfather." I called him back.

"Do you wish to kill me now?" He told me with a frown on his face.

I didn't reply and stared at him.

He grimaced even more and added, "Are you going to your own flesh and blood for the sake of that girl? How pathetic of you." He mocked me.

"Mitsuki had done nothing wrong to you grandfather. She had followed your orders and hope nothing but for you to appreciate her." I lectured him.

He smirked and snarled, "Appreciate? I never appreciated the girl ever since you came home with her. She had ruined everything I had planned for you Takuma. You never listened to me and only cared about her. How could I appreciate a human whom my grandson chose over me." He scolded me and frowned.

"No Grandfather, I did everything you said and ordered." I told him. "But you never were happy with what I did. You put the burden my parents weren't able to fulfil on me and I accepted them freely. I know you didn't like the way my parents left you without even fulfilling your dreams. I acknowledge that. I didn't blame you. But then when you started putting all your frustrations on Mitsuki because she loved me, I started to hate you grandfather. All my respect and honour for you turned to dust the moment you done something terrible to her."

"Even in the end, you have disappointed me Takun. You are no longer my grandson." He told me firmly. "I no longer have a grandson."

"As well as I…" I closed my eyes and deeply breathed. "No longer have a grandfather." I only opened them once again as I took my katana out of its cover. I looked at him and shouted, "Together let's end the Ichijou line." I muttered and assaulted him with my sword.

* * *

A/N: So there ya have it. it's pretty much short right? but in my word doc it was so long already. hmm... damn. anyway, i was gonna post this yesterday but then there had been family affairs we had to attend to. My small cousins are so hyper. arrgh... they kept me running and running all around my grandparents house.... hmm..._ i am seriously getting older_... anyway, hope you liked this chapter!!~ *grins* heheh.... anyway...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** Hey!~ heheh, yup there'll be twists in this story. ^o^ if figured that it would be better if i don't exactly follow the story line but then i guess i'll still do. hehhe, anyway... hmm.... ^o^ here's what happened to takuma and don't worry Rido will still die... hehe *grins* ^o^ and LOL! i hope takuma, luna and zero will save hikari soon. hmmm... damn that haku. grr... hehe ^o^ anyway, thanks for the review~

**+fantasy of forever+ **Yeash... i don't think she's that desperate to kill him that early. but i'm sure she's torturing him... poor takuma. hmm... anyway, i didn't like the way yuuki is acting. it's as if there's a possiblity for zeki again. *sigh* anyway, i'm sure we'll know what will happen next in the next chapter. *grins* thanks for the review and glad you liked their short-tale and long-lived love story. heheh, LOL!~ i saw you updated your ff story. i'll drop my reviews kay? ja mata nee!~ weeh... domo again. ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the 30th chapter... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


	31. The End of the Battle

A/N: So while I was typing this I was eating an imitation like chocolate pocky. Hehe, ^o^ We call it pretzels. Just sharing, anywhoo… please enjoy the last chapter. weeh... ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own the things I know I don't own. ^o^ LOL

* * *

**-Your Possession-**

**"I belong to no one but you…"**

**~ The end of the battle: Endings Mark New Beginnings ~**

*_____________________________________________________________________________*

-No One's PoV-

Takuma pulled his katana out of its cover and said firmly, "together, let's end the Ichijou line."

Then he assaulted Ichio with his sword. Ichio defended himself from the impact and walked back. Takuma saw through his plan and ran after him. He used his power and sent a slashing wave of his sword towards Ichio's direction.

Ichio was unable to avoid it and got hurt. He eyed on Takuma and said, "You have become strong Takun. But still not strong enough." He pushed something on the wall. Then something opened in the wall. Ichio put his hand in it and pulled his weapon out. "I especially put secret weapons everywhere in this mansion in case this happen." He told Takuma and held his spear.

Ichio smirked and said fiercely, "I will not pull back my attacks for some traitor like you."

Takuma held his sword tightly and anticipated his attack. Then Ichio ran towards Takuma and attacked him. Takuma defended himself and countered his assault. He used the small area to his advantage and trapped Ichio's weapon on the floor and the sides.

"Damn." Ichio cursed as he saw his disadvantage. "You played unfairly Takuma. But I will still not lose this fight because of this." He told him and kicked Takuma's chest.

Takuma flew away from Ichio. He felt the strong impact on his chest. He buried his heel on the floor to stop the strong impact. He looked at his grandfather and ran towards him. He attacked him furiously and hastily. Ichio defended himself against Takuma's attacks.

He couldn't believe that Takuma had become strong. He looked at his grandson's eyes and saw his determination to win. He frowned and tried to attack back. But he was not going to lose as well.

Takuma clenched his teeth and thought of Mitsuki. She was waiting for him. Mitsuki was waiting for him to come back alive and in one piece. He wasn't going to lose. He couldn't and he shouldn't.

He pushed his grandfather hard and used all his might for the attack. "Reverse Tsubaki!" He yelled and slashed his sword twice. A strong gush of wind and light wave aimed towards Ichio.

He defended himself but then it was futile. It was strong enough to cut his body. He felt the pain as blood rushed out of his wounds. He looked at Takuma and smirked.

"Goodbye grandfather…" Takuma bid his grandfather goodbye and used his finishing blow. He thrusted his sword to his grandfather and it hit his chest.

Blood gushed out of Ichio's body and he smirked. "Even if you come back to that girl, you can't be happy with her." He uttered and slowly his pulse weakened.

"We will grandfather. We will." He pulled out his sword and walked away. He took one look at his grandfather before he ran.

He dashed towards Cross Academy with an aching body because of his fights and a worried heart for Mitsuki.

'Please be safe Mitsuki, I'm coming for you.' He told himself as he tried his best to get back to Cross Academy in time.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cross Academy…

Rido escaped the fierce battle on the rooftop of Cross Academy main building. He barely made it in one piece. He didn't expect that the damage Sakurako made earlier weakened his entire body.

He tried to flee from his pursuers. It was unlike him to runaway from battle but then it was better than being defeated and killed.

He was a few kilometres away from the building when a man emerged from the shadows. It was his nephew, Kaname.

He stopped and looked at him. "You know you can't kill me…" He uttered coldly to his nephew.

Kaname glared at him and raised his hand. A whirlwind of air flew straight towards Rido. He jumped and avoided the attack. Then he realized that Kaname tricked him to buy sometime for the hunter to be able to follow him.

Rido felt the hunter's presence running towards them. Then after a few seconds, he appeared and pointed a gun at him.

"Took you too long." Kaname sarcastically remarked to Zero.

Zero sulked and snapped, "I didn't tell you to wait for me. Plus, I don't work with purebloods like you."

Kaname glanced at Zero with a scorned face and walked towards Rido, "Well, at least do your job right this last time." With that Kaname ran off towards Rido and assaulted him.

Rido managed to dogde Kaname and smirked. "Looks like your comrade hunter isn't going to help you." He teased his nephew.

Kaname smug and uttered, "But he will." Then he realized there was a piercing light from below. The hunter had already positioned his gun and aimed towards him. His eyes widened and looked at Kaname.

"Goodbye Rido…" He heard Kaname bid him as the blinding light shot towards him.

…

'I guess… in the end I wasn't able to get what I want…' Rido thought to himself as he braced himself for the attack.

…

'I still love you Rido…' He heard a voice whisper somewhere as the wind gusted around him.

He smelled the scent of cherry blossoms. He understood now to whom the voice belonged to…

He sighed softly and smirked. "I am an idiot… aren't I, Sakura?"

With those words he disappeared.

…

The moment the light vanished, the darkness resumed and the two men were left looking at one another.

Zero pointed his gun at Kaname, "It's your turn next."

Kaname smirked and uttered, "How arrogant."

They glared at each other as silence fell between them.

Zero was about to pull the trigger when Yuuki arrived and yelled, "Zero! Kaname-oniisama!"

Yuuki placed herself between the two men and said, "Please stop this." She looked at Zero and said, "Zero, please put the gun down."

Zero clenched his teeth and snapped, "Why the hell should I do that? You are clearly both purebloods whom I desired to kill so much." He glared at Yuuki and continued pointing the gun at both of them.

Yuuki sadly looked at Zero and pitied his current state. _How could he said that to her? Weren't they friends? Didn't they share a few years together… and yet… this had to happen._

Kaname looked at Yuuki and sighed. He turned around and Yuuki called him. He glanced at Yuuki and uttered, "I think you already know the place you belong Yuuki." With those words he left her and faded through the dark path. He trusted her with her decision. He would not force her to do something against his will. Even if he will regret doing that, he didn't want her to be sad. _He wanted her to be happy._

…

He walked back to the building where the others waited for him.

"Kaname-sama…" Aidou welcomed him with an anxious tone. He glanced at his back and uttered, "Yuuki-sama is…?"

The pureblood's face turned grim and walked passed him. "She is talking with him."

"With him? With Zero?! Kaname-sama shouldn't you—"

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes. "She knows where she truly belongs… it is her decision." His voice sounded cold and annoyed but he didn't care.

Aidou fidgeted and apologized. He beamed back at him with a wryly smile and continued walking towards the Moon dorm.

* * *

Takuma reached Cross Academy after a few minutes of running. He leaned on the wall. He felt his knees getting weak. The battle earlier with his grandfather did no good to his stamina. He was completely exhausted. The only thing that was keeping him from moving on was his determination to meet Mitsuki. He tried to push himself off the wall and kept walking. Unfortunately, it was no good.

He stumbled down and kneeled on the ground. He felt a pang of pain in his chest. Then slowly, he began to bleed.

"How did…" He asked himself and remembered the blow his grandfather gave to him while they were battling. "It couldn't be that time when I thought I had evaded him… but why did this have to happen now?" He questioned himself and looked at the Cross Academy building.

He was almost close. _Only a few more steps…_

She was waiting for him. He shouldn't be late and make her wait for him. That would be so ungentle man of him.

'Even if you are with that girl… you wouldn't be happy.' He heard his grandfather's voice mocking him.

"No… Mitsuki and I will…" He tried to stand up but he only found himself staggering. He fell to the ground and laid his body on the cold floor. His clothes were slowly being soaked by his own blood. He blinked and tried to stand up once more.

"I promised her…" He whispered and closed his eyes.

Soon his consciousness faded and he no longer heard the footsteps near him and the soft whisper that uttered, "you will be a good use to me..."

* * *

...

Kaname opened the door to his room and went inside. He walked towards his closet and packed his things.

He had already done so much damage to the peaceful academy. He knew that after the sins he had done; there was no telling what will happen next.

He realized that soon the laws will be looking for him. They would be searching for Yuuki and him.

He stopped at the thought of her.

_Yuuki…_

He placed all his belongings to one luggage and zipped it. After that he stood up and picked his bag.

He closed his eyes and heard the door creak open. He glanced at the new comer and uttered, "Are you coming as well…?" His lips twitched to a weak smile as he stared the figure standing at his door.

"Yes…" the voice uttered.

"How about _him_?" He asked her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Things will be better this way… at least; we could go on our separate lives… After all the things I have done, I don't know how to approach him anymore. I don't think I'm the same girl he knew. No, perhaps the right term is… He would never accept me as who I really am."

"If that is your wish, I will not interfere…" He uttered and blinked at her. "I just hope you won't regret this..."

…

* * *

A/N: Hmm… this is a super cliffe… ^o^ hehehe, *grins* if you want to know what happens… please read the sequel. ^o^ *smiles* I'm evil aren't I? heheh, Anyway… this is the last chapter. . so hope you guys liked the ending for this story… or I guess not… heheh… anyway… the sequel is entitled '_**Shiroi Kokoro**_' n.n just check it out on my profile coz it's already been published. I think... Heheh, hmmm...

**+xXxXMomoXxXx+** I'm ready for my lecture. LOL! XD I know you will. *smiles* heheh, after reading this, I kind of felt that you will… heheh, anyway… hmm…. yes, i read it. wheee... I'll be waiting for the next chapter then... ^o^ yey!~

**+fantasy of forever+ **YO! hm... luckily they didn't end up in heaven *whew* but there's gonna be some new trials for them... hope they can find their way back to one another!~ yey!~ thanks for the reviews by the way!~ ^o^

There you have it. Hope you guys liked the last chapter and please review the sequel... wheeew n.n Please Review minna!~ Domo!! ^o^ =3

-mitsuki-chi X


End file.
